Titanium
by MiiKi-SaN
Summary: Después de escapar de la misteriosa isla, y perder a Moira Burton en el intento ,Claire Redfield pasará un doloroso proceso de recuperación, entre neutralizar el virus que lleva y retomar la confianza en sí misma como rescatadora, mentora y como mujer.Leon S. Kennedy, tendrá la tarea de ayudarla a recobrar su confianza en todos y cada uno de esos tres aspectos.
1. La Noticia

_Summary__**:**_** Después de escapar de la misteriosa isla a la cual fue llevada contra su voluntad, y perder a Moira Burton en el proceso ,Claire Redfield pasará un doloroso proceso de recuperación, entre neutralizar el virus dentro de su cuerpo y retomar la confianza en sí misma como rescatadora, mentora y como mujer. **

**Su amigo de varios años, Leon S. Kennedy, tendrá la tarea de ayudarla en el proceso, recordándole que no importa quién y cuántas veces intente derribarla, ella nunca caerá. Ella es titanio puro.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**La Noticia**

**Año: 2011**

**Washington, D.C**

Después de haber sido botado de improviso a una misión en la República Eslava Oriental, donde, como siempre, estuve al borde de la muerte luchando contra armas biológicas muy poderosas, por fin estaba de regreso en Washington D.C.

Claro, no sin antes haberme tomado los días de vacaciones que me quitaron cuando tomaron la decisión de llevarme en contra de mi voluntad a dicha misión. Y sin desayunar.

Estaba de camino a La Casa Blanca, dentro de un auto propiedad del gobierno. Cuando apenas llegué recibí una llamada de Hunnigan informándome que debía presentarme inmediatamente, pues Adam iba a dar un mensaje a la nación y quería hablar conmigo posteriormente. Ya me esperaba otro compañero agente a las afueras del aeropuerto. Quizá eso podría considerarse un beneficio de trabajar para el presidente, podía llamar en cualquier momento para que me recojan de donde sea que estuviera.

—Oye, ¿sabes la razón detrás del mensaje del presidente? — le pregunté al agente que manejaba el lujoso Mercedes Benz, blindado y con muchos compartimentos secretos, en caso de sufrir emboscadas por parte de terroristas o grupos armados.

—Hubo un secuestro en la noche de ayer, bastante aparatoso, en los cuarteles generales de una organización no gubernamental. Un helicóptero con hombres armados invadió el edificio, directamente al salón donde se llevaba a cabo un evento. No hubo muertos, pero se llevaron al CEO y a algunos trabajadores —concluyó.

Vaya, eso era nuevo. Un ataque directo a las organizaciones no gubernamentales con equipo profesional. Con razón había sido bastante escandaloso, y no me sorprendía que la noticia haya dado la vuelta al país al punto en que Adam tuviera que dar la cara.

— ¿A qué organización atacaron? —quise saber con interés. Un altercado de esa magnitud sólo puede haber sucedido porque dicha organización trabajaba precisamente para impedir el "trabajo" de otros grupos sin intenciones altruistas.

—A TerraSave— contestó despreocupado, contrario al sentimiento que surgió en mí apenas escuché el nombre.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Pregunté al mismo tiempo que por inercia me acerqué desde mi asiento trasero al asiento del conductor, colocando una de mis manos en el respaldo.

TerraSave era la organización anti bioterrorismo para la cual trabajaba Claire. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía cara a cara, quizá desde el incidente en el aeropuerto de Harvardville hace 6 años, donde por azares del destino a mí me enviaron a investigar y ella era una de las víctimas atrapadas después del brote del virus dentro de la instalación, junto con el senador Davis.

Sin embargo, manteníamos contacto de vez en cuando para informarnos de lo acontecimientos en el mundo de la lucha contra el bioterrorismo. Después de nuestro primer encuentro en Raccoon City, tomamos caminos diferentes, pero con un mismo fin: proteger a la población de los efectos de las armas biológicas y evitar otras tragedias como la de ese fatídico día en que nos conocimos. Ella escogió un camino más pacífico que el que yo recorría en ese momento.

TerraSave no era precisamente la organización que luchara de manera directa contra el bioterrorismo, en realidad, a ellos les tocaba la parte más dolorosa de todo esa guerra: hacer el recuento de los daños y ocuparse de los sobrevivientes en los lugares del incidente.

Eran los que siempre limpiaban el desastre causado por terroristas, y por nosotros quienes peleaban contra ellos. ¿Por qué razón recibirían un ataque directo? Algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

Pero entonces, caí en cuenta de algo.

— ¿Saben los nombres de los trabajadores que fueron secuestrados? — quise saber con preocupación, temiendo que Claire estuviera en esa lista.

—El presidente debe saberlo. A él le informaron directamente de todos los detalles. ¿Acaso conoces a una de las víctimas? — No me agradó escuchar el adjetivo "víctima" para referirse a los sustraídos.

—Espero que no. — Respondí, recargándome de nuevo en el asiento donde me situaba. Realmente esperaba que ella no estuviera en ese grupo, pero algo me decía que no iba a recibir buenas noticias. Después de todo, Adam Benford era el único hombre del gobierno al que le había hablado sobre Claire Redfield.

Si quería hablar conmigo después de su mensaje, probablemente era porque tenía que decirme algo sobre el asunto, y Claire era el único nexo entre esa situación y yo.

_Claire, ojalá no seas una de ellos…_

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_[…] en el pasado, TerraSave ha colaborado con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos en el rescate de las víctimas afectadas por el bioterrorismo. Hemos sido aliados, luchando codo a codo para prevenir más tragedias causadas por las armas biológicas, promoviendo la paz entre entidades conflictivas junto a las Naciones Unidas y la Organización Mundial de la Salud. Lo que ha sucedido en la noche de ayer no tiene razón de ser._

_Como Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, condeno fervientemente el ataque perpetuado a los cuarteles generales de TerraSave. Mi gobierno apoyará en la investigación de dicho suceso de inicio a fin. Llegaremos a donde tengamos que llegar, y traeremos de vuelta a nuestros compañeros de lucha. No permitiremos que atentados como este nos hagan perder la fe en nuestros esfuerzos._

_Este es mi compromiso como presidente, pero sobre todo, como ciudadano que busca la paz."_

Y así fue como Adam terminó su discurso de escasos veinte minutos. El tipo sabía ir al grano, eso era algo que me agradaba de él, supongo que esa fue una de las razones por las que congeniamos tan bien cuando recién me uní al Servicio Secreto del gobierno, cuando él era sólo un oficial del alto mando.

Yo esperaba en su oficina, sentado en su sofá frente a la moderna pantalla plana por donde vi el mensaje televisado en cadena nacional. Apagué el aparto y me puse de pie, dirigiéndome a su escritorio. Esperar sentado nunca ha sido una virtud mía. Además, el fuego de la chimenea volvía el ambiente tan cálido que probablemente me dormiría en ese lujoso sofá presidencial.

Seguía preguntándome cómo pudo pasar todo aquello. No es común que los terroristas ataquen a organizaciones no gubernamentales cuando, de hecho, es el gobierno mismo que interfiere directamente con sus no pacíficos planes. Algo no iba bien en todo este asunto, podría apostar mi placa de agente a que esto tenía un trasfondo bastante profundo. Y apostaría mi Silver Ghost a que las armas biológicas eran el asunto principal.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me volví, sólo para ver al presidente Adam Benford entrar por ella.

"Leon, qué bueno que estás de vuelta" se me acercó extendiendo su mano. La estreché. "Una disculpa por haberte involucrado repentinamente en el asunto de Eslava Oriental" me dijo mientras reía sarcásticamente.

Será cabrón.

—Vaya que me la debes. Mira que botarme a mi suerte en una rebelión cuando ya tenían vigilado todo minuciosamente desde el inicio. Por poco muero aplastado por dos Tyrants. — Me quejé. Y mi queja era tan seria como el atentado a TerraSave. —Y me debes un desayuno.

—Eres duro de matar Leon, por eso te envié. Y no te preocupes, tendrás un desayuno presidencial en el momento que lo desees. —Me aseguró mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.

—Bien. Saldado ese asunto, dime, ¿a qué me has mandado a llamar? — Quise saber con ímpetu. Él era el único que podría resolverme la duda que traía desde hace unas horas.

El viejo hombre colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda y caminó hasta detrás de su escritorio. Encima estaban varios papeles y una carpeta de cuero negra.

—No es necesario que te cuente lo que ha pasado, ya has visto mi mensaje. — Asentí. — Poco después del incidente en los cuarteles generales, me contacté con los miembros restantes de TerraSave para que me informaran con detalle de todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué información obtuviste? — pregunté, ansiando saber los puntos más importantes de todo aquello. O más bien, lo que yo quería que me confirmara o negara.

—Resulta ser que el evento interrumpido era una conferencia sobre los resultados obtenidos hasta ese momento por la organización. Así como también, una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos integrantes del equipo. Eran aproximadamente cincuenta personas presentes, entre altos directivos y colaboradores. Y sin embargo… — hizo una pausa para tomar la carpeta negra de cuero que estaba encima del escritorio. Me la entregó.

—Sin embargo, de cincuenta personas presentes, únicamente se llevaron a esas ocho de la lista.

Abrí la carpeta apenas terminó su enunciado. Adentro había una hoja con nombres enlistados. El encabezado decía "Asistentes Confirmados al Evento de Bienvenida en TerraSave", noté que ocho de ellos estaban resaltados con marcatexto.

_Burton , Moira._

_Chávez, Gabriel._

_Fernández, Pedro._

_Fisher, Niel._

_Foley, Gina._

_Korda, Natalia._

_Redfield, Claire._

_Thompson, Edward._

Sin darme cuenta, apreté la carpeta en mis manos con más fuerza. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron su ritmo ante la confirmación de mis temores.

Claire había sido secuestrada.

Mierda.

—Te mandé a llamar porque tú conoces a una de las personas ahora desaparecidas. — Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. —Claire Redfield es la chica con la que escapaste de Raccoon City hace trece años. Y, si no mal recuerdo, también estuvo presente en el incidente del Aeropuerto de Hardvarville, ¿cierto? —me preguntó, más que nada para corroborarlo.

—Sí, es ella—contesté dando un largo suspiro.

—Quiero preguntarte si tienes idea de quién pudo haber estado detrás de todo este incidente. ¿Sabes de alguien que pudiera tener asuntos con TerraSave? — cuestionó seriamente.

Aunque realmente yo no tenía una respuesta concreta para eso. Yo también me encontraba conmocionado por lo sucedido. TerraSave era pacifista, los enemigos directos siempre nos lo llevábamos nosotros.

—No sabría qué responderte Adam. Claire nunca ha sido de esas personas que se buscan los problemas con terroristas— aclaré—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que las personas involucradas tuvieran información valiosa que alguna organización en el mercado negro deseara. Después de todo, Claire es hermana de uno de los miembros fundadores de la B.S.A.A. —puntualicé, dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio. Pero ni yo estaba seguro de mi idea, ¿qué más podría saber ella que no estuviera en los reportes que enviábamos del gobierno y de la alianza?

—También pensé en eso Leon, pues además de todo, Moira Burton es hija de Barry Burton, miembro fundador y consultante de la B.S.A.A. — esa era información nueva para mí. Había escuchado de Barry Burton por Claire, aunque nunca lo había conocido. —También por el hecho de que el CEO de TerraSave, Neil Fisher, está entre los desaparecidos. Sin embargo, hay un par de cuestiones que me hacen dudar de toda esta hipótesis— dijo.

—¿De qué tratan ,Adam? —.

—Que Moira Burton era miembro de nuevo ingreso, era su primer día prácticamente. Y Natalia Korda, otro de los nombres de la lista, es tan sólo una niña huérfana de nueve años que fue rescatada de Terragrigia y refugiada en las instalaciones de TerraSave.

¿Qué? Esto volvía las cosas aún más extrañas. ¿Qué querrían unos terroristas de una novata y de una niña de nueve años? Eso no tenía sentido, no importa por dónde lo viera.

—Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que una novata y una niña no podrían tener información confidencial que pudiera servir en el mercado negro—. Asentí ante esa afirmación.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente? — me interesaba saber su opinión al respecto. Adam era un tipo bastante listo, podía encontrar soluciones a los problemas que parecían no tener salida.

Vi que se dio la vuelta, mirando por la ventana que tenía detrás de su escritorio.

—Mi idea es que, quienes sean que hayan sido, ya tenían el ojo puesto en estas personas. Pero no logro dar con un porqué lógico.

Y no lo culpaba por ello, era difícil dada las características que parecían no tener conexión entre sí para los externos como nosotros. Si las suposiciones de Adam eran ciertas, entonces…

—¿Crees tú que alguien dentro de TerraSave haya podido estar involucrado en el asalto? —cuestioné, con toda la seriedad que implicaba una posibilidad así.

Adam se dio la vuelta para mirarme nuevamente.

—Esa es una opción que no debemos descartar, Leon. Dado que parece no haber un enemigo directo potencial—dijo—Y en caso de que resulte ser verídica, TerraSave se metería en serios problemas, más de los que tiene ahora que su jefe está ausente—aclaró—No obstante, debo aceptar que los políticos somos en parte responsable de acontecimientos como este. Es por ello que vamos a cooperar con la investigación correspondiente.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes Adam? — pregunté, mostrando mi disposición a cualquier orden que se me diera en el momento.

— Vamos a poner a prueba nuestra División de Operaciones de Seguridad. De ser necesario, colaboraremos con cualquier organización que nos ayude a dar con los desaparecidos. Incluyendo la BSAA. Es inevitable, ya que la hermana y la hija de miembros fundadores son parte de las víctimas. Leon, este es el momento en que debemos demostrar la eficacia de nuestra división— afirmó mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mí.

Adam colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Quiero que estés al frente. Eres nuestra única conexión con TerraSave y la BSAA. Además —recalcó—, sé que esa chica es una persona muy valiosa para ti. Y le agradezco que haya sido la que te mantuvo con vida en Raccoon City, si no, no habríamos podido conocernos— me dio unas leves palmadas en el hombro mientras sonreía.

Eso era verdad. Claire me ayudó a sobrevivir en los momentos en los que sólo quería darme un tiro para escapar de esa pesadilla. Su devoción por mantener a salvo a Sherry,y su anhelo por encontrar a su hermano fue lo que me ayudó a mantenerme cuerdo aquél día.

Nunca la mencioné en los interrogatorios que me hicieron después del desastre. De haberlo hecho la hubieran buscado para sacarle información, y con ello obstaculizarían la búsqueda de su hermano. No podía permitir que eso pasara, ella merecía encontrar a su única familia después del terror que vivimos esa noche.

—Cuenta conmigo Adam— le aseguré—conozco a Claire, estoy seguro que se las arreglará para sobrevivir, donde sea que la hayan llevado. Es una mujer difícil de derribar.

—Confío plenamente en tu juicio Leon. Si me disculpas, ahora debo continuar con mis deberes de presidente. Nos mantendremos al tanto de lo que suceda, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí—Bien. Me retiro.

Adam se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió. Me quedé solo otra vez en su oficina. Miré nuevamente la carpeta negra sobre el escritorio. Dejé salir un largo suspiro que parecía haber contenido durante mi conversación con el presidente.

_Claire, que no te maten._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Buenas! Pues me aparezco de nuevo en el mundo del fanfiction. Sé que dejé historias a medias, fueron muchos cambios por los que pasé en ese lapso de tiempo, entre universidad,nuevos intereses, etc.**

**Vengo con una historia de Resident Evil, pues me jugué el Revelations 2 y me inspiré demasiado. Y además, Claire Redfield es mi personaje favorito de la saga, junto con Leon Kennedy. Amé su nuevo look, ya le hacía falta actualizarse.**

**Otra cosa que me inspiró a escribir fue la canción Titanium, de David Guetta. De ahí el nombre de este fic. La versión en español es la que más me inspira, cuando la escucho me recuerda a Claire, recomiendo escucharla ^^.**

**Este fic también estará en inglés ,escrito por mí. Quiero llegar a más audiencia, y no quiero oxidarme en el idioma xD.**

**Saludos gente, espero sus reviews, y si gustan contactarme, mi información en el perfil ^^.**

**Trivia: Leon ya había dicho esa última frase anteriormente, ¿recuerdan dónde? Jejeje.**


	2. El Reporte del Capitán

**El Reporte del Capitán**

**Ciudad de Nueva York, .**

Han pasado cuatro días desde el asalto a los cuarteles generales de TerraSave, donde ocho personas fueron sustraídas por parte de un equipo profesional armado, posiblemente de terroristas. Una de las víctimas es Claire Redfield, mi amiga desde hace varios años, con quien he compartido experiencias de vida o muerte relacionadas al bioterrorismo. No hay pista alguna sobre los presuntos responsable de dicho ataque, sólo se tienen los nombres de las demás personas desaparecidas.

Como uno de los principales jefes operativos de la recién creada División de Operaciones de Seguridad del gobierno, fui enviado junto con un equipo de agentes a Nueva York a investigar a más a fondo sobre la situación. La noticia le dio la vuelta al país, fue un incidente bastante escandaloso, tanto que el presidente Adam Benford tuvo que dar un mensaje a la nación en cadena nacional, en donde se comprometió a colaborar con el proceso de investigación de principio a fin.

Él, siendo el único que sabe de mi conexión, y amistad, con Claire Redfield, me dejó a cargo de esta tarea. La Alianza para la Evaluación de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo (B.S.A.A.) también está haciendo su parte del trabajo, revisando archivos de posibles grupos bioterroristas que pudieran estar detrás de todo este asunto. A pesar de tener interacciones muy limitadas entre nosotros, por orden de altos mandos del gobierno, nos estamos coordinando muy bien en la búsqueda de los secuestrados.

No he podido contactar con Chris Redfield, hermano de Claire. Me extraña, él habría sido el primero en contactar a medio mundo para dar con el paradero de su hermana. Quizá no está en el país. De ser así, menuda sorpresa y grito en el cielo que va a pegar cuando se entere de lo acontecido. En su lugar, me informaron que el consultor Barry Burton está liderando la investigación. Tampoco he podido conocerlo, era de esperarse, el hombre debe estar tan devastado con la noticia de la desaparición de su hija (justo en su primer día de trabajo) que seguramente no tiene cabeza para otros asuntos.

Mientras la B.S.A.A. hace lo suyo, nuestro trabajo como D.S.O. es entrevistar a los miembros restantes de TerraSave. A todos. Tanto como los que estuvieron presentes y la libraron, como los demás que por alguna razón no estuvieron en el momento de los hechos. Pareciera que esta tarea asignada no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza, pero secretamente estábamos investigando todo su historial dentro y fuera de la organización. Familia, trabajos anteriores, propiedades, todo.

El presidente sospecha que alguien dentro de la misma TerraSave pudo haber estado involucrado indirectamente con el secuestro. Fueron muy específicos con sus planes, no mataron a nadie, únicamente se llevaron a ocho personas. Según los reportes de los testigos, los hombres armados sabían los nombres de las víctimas. Todo estaba planeado con antelación.

En ese momento me encontraba en un hotel cinco estrellas de la Gran Manzana, estancia pagada por el gobierno (otro beneficio de trabajar para ellos), revisando los reportes que mi equipo de agentes había elaborado sobre las personas entrevistadas en estos cuatro días. Eran casi cien sobres con información personal de cada trabajador. Aunque lo que me interesaban eran las conclusiones: sospechoso potencial o persona sin antecedentes relevantes.

Hasta el momento, ninguno de los que había revisado parecía tener algún nexo con grupos delictivos, lo cual hacía que me quisiera dar de golpes contra algo bastante duro, pues no estábamos llegando a ningún lado. Habíamos revisado a casi todos los que trabajaban en los cuarteles generales de esta ciudad. Sabía que TerraSave tenía sedes en varias partes del país, incluso internacionales. Pero era poco probable que algún externo estuviera involucrado, y aunque lo estuviera, tendría que haber complicidad con algún residente de Nueva York.

Pero nada. Ninguna pista. Todos estaban limpios. Todos los presentes durante el suceso ya habían sido investigados, ellos aún más a fondo que los demás.

Y otra cosa que no podía entender, era por qué tenían que llevarse precisamente a esas ocho personas. ¿Pudiera ser que tuvieran información valiosa que pudiera servirles a los bioterroristas? De ser, así, ¿para qué llevarse a un miembro de nuevo ingreso y a una niña huérfana de 9 años?

Si no era información, ¿qué poseían entonces estas personas que captó el interés de grupos armados?

Revisé los expedientes de los miembros desaparecidos. Fueron los primeros que conseguimos para poder emprender una búsqueda organizada. Ninguno de ellos parecía fuera de lo normal.

Lo único que tenían en común eran sus experiencias con el bioterrorismo. Neil Fisher, Gina Foley y Natalia Korda son sobrevivientes del Pánico de Terragrigia. Gabriel Chávez, Pedro Fernández y Edward Thompson estuvieron en Kijuju, aunque se encargaron de reubicar a las víctimas, se las tuvieron que ver con los remanentes del Uroboros.

Y Claire sobrevivió al incidente de Raccoon City, el brote de virus en la Isla Rockford y el Aeropuerto de Harvardville.

Pero, ¿de qué podría servir eso? Me recosté en el respaldo del largo y lujoso sofá en el que estaba sentado. Cerré los ojos, estaba cansado de leer y pensar en posibilidades. El sueño me estaba invadiendo, era casi media noche, quizá podría dormir un rato…

_Lo importante aquí es que…tú tienes la experiencia que buscamos. Así que si quieres que esto termine en paz, sólo tienes una opción. Trabaja para nosotros._

…_la experiencia que buscamos…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, dándome cuenta que había estado dormitando, reviviendo mi sueño de cuando fui, prácticamente, forzado a trabajar para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos debido a mi en ese entonces reciente experiencia en Raccoon City. Los agentes me consideraron útil para sus planes.

¿Y si era precisamente esa experiencia con el bioterrorismo lo que buscaba el grupo responsable del ataque a TerraSave? ¿Era eso lo que les sería de utilidad? ¿Tratarían de obligarlos a trabajar para ellos? Tiene algo de sentido. Los únicos que saben del pasado de esos miembros es la misma gente de TerraSave.

Pero, si gente con experiencia era lo que necesitaban, ¿para qué llevarse a un nuevo integrante? Sus archivos no revelan ninguna vivencia con armas biológicas. Y Natalia Korda tan sólo tiene nueve años, con experiencias pasadas, pero sigue siendo una niña.

A no ser que ellas sean utilizadas para obligar a los demás a hacer trabajos sucios. Como cuando me vi obligado a tomar la decisión que tomé con tal de que Sherry tuviera protección.

Dios,no. No imagino la tortura por la que podrían pasar. Claire es especialmente sensible a eso, aunque su convicción por la justicia es bastante fuerte.

Miré el expediente de ella sobre la mesa que tenía en frente. Fijé la vista en su foto de perfil.

_Claire, ¿a dónde diablos te han llevado? ¿Qué estarán haciendo contigo?_

Y antes de que mi mente me jugara malas pasadas imaginando escenarios terribles como respuesta a mis preguntas, mi teléfono sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y revisé la pantalla. Era Ingrid Hunnigan.

Presioné la pantalla en la opción de videollamada.

—Aquí Kennedy. ¿Qué sucede? — siempre respondiendo como agente profesional.

—Leon, tenemos información importante sobre el caso que investigas— mi corazón se aceleró—. Hace unas horas, la Embajada de los Estados Unidos en Rusia se puso en contacto con el presidente Benford. Una embarcación de la marina rusa encontró a una persona naufragando en un viejo bote en el Mar Báltico, en los límites del Golfo de Finlandia. Los marinos la rescataron, pensaron que podía ser una sobreviviente de un hundimiento o accidente aéreo, pues la vieron débil y con heridas, quemaduras y reportaba un dolor en las costillas. Cuando le preguntaron, dijo responder al nombre de Claire Redfield y que fue secuestrada en Nueva York.

Pero. Qué. Mierda. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Claire naufragando en el Mar Báltico? ¿En Europa? ¡Pero cómo y por qué demonios llegó hasta allá! Yo estuve en el país vecino tan sólo unos días atrás.

—¡¿Es esto cierto Hunnigan?! — espeté. No era contra Hunnigan, era por el hecho de que esto se estaba volviendo más terrible de lo que estaba pensando—. ¿Por qué no fui informado antes?

—El presidente quería confirmar la noticia, así que enviamos una copia del expediente de Claire Redfield a la embajada para que pudieran corroborar datos personales y apariencia física. Apenas hace unos minutos recibidos la confirmación. El presidente Benford me dio la orden directa de no decirte nada hasta que tuviéramos la respuesta.

Ya entendía, Adam estaba consciente de mi cercana amistad con Claire, si me enteraba sin antes haber corroborado la información, probablemente ya hubiera partido a Rusia así sin más.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué han hecho con Claire Redfield? ¿En dónde se encuentra ahora?—quise saber.

—Hasta el momento ha permanecido en la embarcación, sin embargo, tienen planeado trasladarla en helicóptero hasta el Centro de Diagnóstico y Asesoría Clínica Integral de San Petersburgo, la ciudad y el hospital más cercanos al puerto. La embarcación considera que es mejor tratarla en tierra, donde hay más recursos. Leon — continuó— el presidente quiere que vayas al lugar. Avisará a las autoridades correspondientes de tu llegada.

—Entendido. Por favor, reserva un boleto para el siguiente vuelo a Moscú desde el Aeropuerto JFK. Y de ser posible, otro boleto para San Petersburgo apenas llegue al aeropuerto de la capital rusa. — le pedí mientras me levantaba del sillón y me dirigía a la habitación a preparar todas mis cosas personales—. ¿Qué hay de la B.S.A.A.? ¿Lo saben también?

—El presidente se encargó de informarles, y también les pidió que esperaran la confirmación de los datos. Sin embargo, nos reportaron que su consultor a cargo de la investigación partió hacia Moscú apenas se enteró.

—¿Barry Burton ha partido ya?—vi a Hunnigan asentir—. Lo entiendo, es cercano a Claire, y ella es la única que puede decirle dónde está su hija. Bien Hunnigan, espero la confirmación del vuelo. Avisa a los agentes de mi equipo que vengan a recoger los expedientes de mi habitación—. La vi asentir una vez más antes de cortar la comunicación.

Guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo y me dispuse a preparar el equipaje lo más deprisa que pude. No importa la hora del siguiente vuelo, yo me iba al aeropuerto apenas viniera mi equipo a llevarse los expedientes.

_Claire, voy en camino._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**17 horas más tarde.**

**San Petersburgo, Rusia.**

Mi vuelo desde Nueva York salió bastante temprano, así que pude dormir algunas horas durante el viaje. Llegando, tomé el vuelo a San Petersburgo, otra hora más. A pesar de que dormí bien, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Nada puede hacerse contra el brusco cambio de horario de una nación a otra.

El consulado de Estados Unidos en San Petersburgo estaba al tanto de mi llegada, así que enviaron al mismísimo cónsul a buscar al aeropuerto. Me trasladaría directo al hospital donde llevarían a Claire, él se encargaría de llevar mis cosas al lugar donde me hospedaría.

Nunca había visitado esta ciudad, se veía bastante agradable, a pesar del terrible clima que hacía ese día. Estaba nublado y parece que no hace mucho acababa de caer un diluvio.

Me habría gustado hacerlo en mejores y más agradables circunstancias.

_La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que sea en un lugar más normal._

Recordé lo que le dije a Claire hace unos años, cuando nos despedimos después de arreglado el asunto en Harvardville. De verdad esperaba que nuestro siguiente encuentro fuera bajo circunstancias más agradables y normales. Parece ser que esta vez tampoco será así.

Me pregunto si estará en nuestro destino encontrarnos siempre por razones que tuvieran que ver con el bioterrorismo.

Trabajando para erradicar dicho mal, supongo que sí. Pero vamos, que la excepción a la regla siempre será bienvenida, más en este caso.

—Entonces, ¿ha habido alguna novedad acerca de la sobreviviente?—pregunté al hombre que iba manejando a mi lado.

—Hasta ahora, todo igual. Aunque tenemos el reporte que el capitán de la embarcación envió desde mar adentro. Es algo extraño—dijo.

—¿Puedo leerlo? —estaba muy interesado en saber lo que tenían que decir los rescatadores de Claire.

—Claro, está en un sobre azul tamaño carta, dentro de la guantera frente a usted— me señaló el compartimento. Lo abrí.

Dentro había pocos papeles, cosa rara para ser un vehículo del consulado americano. No me fue difícil identificar el sobre al que se refería el cónsul. Lo tomé y lo abrí.

_Reporte del capitán _

_Esta mañana hemos rescatado a una mujer naufragando en un bote viejo. Estaba inconsciente, empapada en sangre hasta los huesos, sin embargo, no parecía tener heridas tan profundas que hayan podido causar tan enorme pérdida de la misma. _

_Pensamos que podía ser una sobreviviente de algún hundimiento o accidente aéreo. Tenía quemaduras leves. Luego notamos una funda de pistola atada a su pierna derecha, pero no había ningún arma en el bote. La mujer abrió momentáneamente los ojos, nos vio, murmuró cosas sobre una autoridad, una isla, experimentos. Después perdió la consciencia de nuevo._

_La llevamos a la enfermería de nuestro barco, el personal médico se encargó de atender las heridas con lo que tuviéramos disponible. No recobró el conocimiento hasta varias horas después._

_Una vez que estuvo con las fuerzas suficientes para hablar, acudí a la enfermería para averiguar más sobre ella. Dice responder al nombre de Claire Redfield, que fue víctima de un secuestro en Nueva York hace unos días junto con varios compañeros suyos de una organización llamada TerraSave. Despertaron todos en una isla extraña, en distintas zonas. Ella comenta haber escapado de una prisión llena de personas infectadas por un extraño virus, todos ellos producto de experimentos llevados a cabo por una mujer que se hacía llamar La Autoridad._

_Noté que llevaba un extraño brazalete en su mano izquierda, al preguntarle porqué contestó que era un artefacto que medía las reacciones fisiológicas del portador, si éste sentía un miedo incontrolable, se activaría in virus dentro del cuerpo. Lo miré bien, tenía una pantalla digital que parecía no servir más._

_La mujer comenzó a sentirse nuevamente mal, quejándose de un dolor en las costillas y el pecho. Opté por dejarla descansar otra vez._

_A decir verdad, su historia me parece producto de las alucinaciones. Dice que los nativos del lugar eran ruso parlantes, pero no tenemos conocimiento de alguna isla en las coordenadas por donde la encontramos, mucho menos de alguna isla con una prisión. Sin embargo, entre los marinos se comentaba una noticia sobre un escandaloso secuestro en Nueva York hace unos días, así que pensé que probablemente tuviera que ver con la mujer que encontramos, por muy descabellado que eso sonara._

_Para estar seguro, envío esta información al gobierno de mi país para que se la haga llegar a la Embajada de Estados Unidos en Rusia y nos confirme si existe relación entre ambos hechos._

_Espero su respuesta para proceder con nuestros planes. Queremos llevarla a tierra para que reciba un mejor tratamiento._

_Capitán Mihail Zhukovski_

Puse de nuevo el papel dentro del sobre. ¿La Autoridad? ¿Virus y experimentos? Así que de eso se trataba. Claire pasó algo parecido en la Isla Rockford. ¿Un brazalete para medir las reacciones fisiológicas? ¿El miedo activaba el virus? Dios, los bioterroristas cada vez tenían ideas más escalofriantes.

Y Claire tuvo que ser el conejillo de indias de una de ellos.

Aunque la razón ahora me quedaba clara, seguía sin entender por qué escoger a esas ocho personas de entre otras. Todos hemos sentido miedo alguna vez. ¿Cuál era el fin de su experimento? Espero que Claire pueda contarme a detalle su vivencia. Esto es un asunto serio, significa una nueva amenaza biológica para el mundo.

—Es extraño, ¿no? —la pregunta del cónsul me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo miré con las cejas arqueadas—. Es decir, estoy al tanto de las amenazas biológicas, y lo que corporaciones farmacéuticas y grupos terroristas han hecho con tal de crear las BOW's más poderosas. Lo que me parece extraño es que haya dicho que estuvo en una isla. El capitán lo dijo en su reporte, no hay registro de alguna en las coordenadas cercanas a donde fue encontrada.

—Quizá sea un lugar olvidado. La República Eslava Oriental pasó por lo mismo cuando se disolvió la Unión Soviética—comenté. Mi reciente experiencia en la guerra civil de ese país me dejó en claro que las naciones olvidadas podían ser muy rencorosas.

—Es una posibilidad muy alta. Tendríamos que pedirle al gobierno ruso que envíe flotas aéreas para una búsqueda. Aunque dudo mucho que acepte, ellos consideran que no si no está en los mapas, entonces no existe—dijo con sarcasmo—. Hemos llegado Agente Kennedy. Los directivos del hospital ya están al tanto de su visita, el personal también debe saberlo.

Fijé mi vista al exterior y me encontré con un edificio que parece haberse construido hace dos siglos y que se ha conservado hasta la actualidad. Muy parecidos a los grandes hospitales de Estados Unidos.

—Gracias señor cónsul. Me reportaré con el presidente apenas me actualice de información—le dije y me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Tomé mi equipaje de mano y abandoné el vehículo.

Era un trayecto bastante largo hasta la recepción del lugar. A mi alrededor habían muchas áreas verdes, enfermeras acompañando a los pacientes en silla de ruedas a dar un paseo, aunque fuera sobre el asfalto, los jardines estaban inundados. Al entrar al edifico, pensé que me iba a perder con tanto señalamiento en ruso, pero afortunadamente los tenían también en mi idioma.

La sala de espera estaba casi vacía , sólo un hombre barbudo de aproximadamente cincuenta y tantos años estaba sentado en uno de los largos sillones. El tipo se veía algo deprimido.

Me acerqué a la recepción.

—Buenas tardes,madam— saludé a la mujer que atendía en ese momento. Para mi alivio, parecía entenderme—. Mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy, vine desde Estados Unidos por encargo del gobierno — saqué mi placa de agente oficial—. Quisiera que me proporcionara información sobre la llegada de una paciente llamada Claire Redfield.

—Esperábamos su llegada señor Kennedy — me impresionó lo bien que hablaba mi idioma—. La señorita Claire Redfield llegó dos horas antes de lo previsto, tuvo que entrar a cirugía de emergencia.

¿Qué? ¿Qué le había pasado?

—¿Por qué motivo entró en cirugía? —pregunté, tratando de calmarme lo más que podía.

—La señorita Redfield presentó fractura en la costilla, eventualmente, éstas fueron perforando uno de sus pulmones provocando colapso pulmonar. No saben todavía la gravedad de la lesión, pues apenas llegó fue llevada directo al quirófano.

Apreté los puños ante esta declaración. Así que por eso tenía esos dolores en las costillas.

No sólo tuvo que librarse de las garras de maniáticos de los virus. Ahora tenía que librar esa operación.

—Disculpa, ¿conoces a Claire? — escuché una voz detrás de mí. Me volví y vi al hombre barbudo que estaba sentado hace unos minutos. No parecía un residente de este país.

—Sí, soy Leon Kennedy, un amigo cercano—contesté.

—¡Leon Kennedy! —exclamó—, sé quién eres. Claire me ha hablado mucho sobre ti en estos años. Me presento, yo soy Barry Burton, consultor de la B.S.A.A. — me extendió la mano.

Vaya lugar, tiempo y forma de conocer por fin al legendario Barry Burton.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Por fin les traigo el segundo capítulo :D disculpen que lo deje hasta ahí, pero debo tener consideraciones para conmigo misma. Estoy escribiendo este fic en inglés, y entre más largo, más tiempo invierto traduciendo y me atraso más continuando xD.**

**Intento apegarme lo más posible a los eventos del juego, aunque ya sabemos que Capcom no es de dar más detalles. Había leído que la isla Zabytij estaba en el Mar Báltico, y dado que los habitantes eran ruso parlantes, supuse que debía estar cerca de una ciudad Rusa, por eso escogí San Petersburgo (porque me puse a ver mapas y todo jajaja). El nombre del hospital lo tomé de uno que sí existe, modificándolo un poco jeje.**

**Bien,ahora a empezar la traducción. Espero sigan leyendo esta historia hasta el final,sin importar qué tanto me tarde x). Estoy abierta a sus opiniones,no muerdo jeje.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Conociendo a Barry

**Conociendo a Barry**

Barry Burton extendió su mano para que la estrechara. Y eso hice.

—Señor Burton, es un placer por fin conocerlo. Claire también lo ha mencionado en estos años que llevo de conocerla—le comenté mientras soltaba su mano y nos dirigíamos a la sala de espera.

—Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas —me dijo—. Y por favor, llámame Barry. He escuchado tanto de ti todo este tiempo que ya te siento parte de la familia, aunque apenas nos vemos personalmente.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Barry — le dije sinceramente. A pesar de haberlo visto deprimido hace unos momentos, el tipo tenía muy buena vibra.

—¿Te ha mandado el gobierno? — me preguntó mientras nos sentamos en el largo sillón donde lo vi al llegar. Su semblanza se tornó sombría. Parecía que se había enterado de algo no muy agradable.

Y yo creía suponer de qué se trataba.

—Sí. La noticia le dio la vuelta al país, el presidente tuvo que actuar. Él no es sólo mi jefe, es un buen amigo. Sabe de mi vínculo con TerraSave y la B.S.A.A. por Claire, así que me eligió para llevar a cabo esta investigación.

—Entiendo. Las noticias al respecto siguen— fijó su mirada en el suelo.

—Barry—lo llamé—, ¿pudiste ver a Claire antes de que entrara en el quirófano? —pregunté.

Soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

—Sí, aunque fue muy breve. Llegó casi inconsciente. Apenas y abrió los ojos para responderme.

—¿Logró decirte algo?

—Le pregunté si mi hija Moira estaba con ella. Lo único que pudo articular es que lo sentía mucho, que intentó salvarla, que debió hacerlo, y luego—hizo una breve pausa—, luego vi unas lágrimas caer de sus ojos antes de que la anestesia le hiciera efecto.

No me equivocaba al pensar en la razón de su tristeza. No había recibido buenas noticias sobre su hija.

—Parece que mi hija no logró escapar con Claire — me dijo resignado.

—Lo siento— no encontré más que decirle.

—Me pregunto si esto no será mi castigo por haber cedido a las amenazas de Wesker y traicionar a mis compañeros años atrás, en la Mansión Spencer. Donde toda esta mierda empezó.

Claire me había contado algo al respecto. Barry tuvo que verse forzado a seguir las órdenes de Albert Wesker, pues su familia estaba siendo amenazada a punta de pistola si no lo hacía.

—Decidí mudar a mi familia al extranjero, donde no pudieran verse involucradas de nuevo en una situación así. Parece que de nada me sirvió—dijo con desdén hacia sí mismo. Entendía su frustración.

Algo similar me sucedió con Sherry, yo deseaba que la dejaran ir, que estuviera ajena a todo lo que tuviera que ver con bioterrorismo. Por eso acepté trabajar para el gobierno. Y sin embargo, ella estuvo en custodia muchos años, siendo sometida a experimentos una y otra vez.

Y lo único que pude hacer fue estar con ella cuando pudiera.

— ¿Cómo fue entonces que Moira terminó trabajando en TerraSave de Nueva York? —me entró la curiosidad de saber.

Vi a Barry reír con gracia.

—Debes saber que Chris y Claire son cercanos a mi familia — asentí—. Bueno, pues Moira ha admirado a Claire desde que la conoció. Es su modelo a seguir. Un día me dijo que se iba a estudiar la universidad a Nueva York, para estar cerca de ella. Yo accedí, pues no estaría sola. ¿Y creerás que al año me dice que dejaría la universidad para dedicarse a trabajar tiempo completo? —se sacudió la cabeza, como si se estuviera enterando apenas—. Ya te imaginarás mi reacción al enterarme en dónde quería trabajar.

Podía imaginarme la tremenda discusión entre padre e hija, ambos necios con sus ideales. Parecía que la relación de Barry con Moira no era de las más afectivas.

—Y todavía discutimos sobre el asunto por teléfono la noche en que la secuestraron— volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. Claire me aseguró que estaría pendiente de ella, para que no nos peleáramos más. Y mira que justo en su primer día…

¿Estaba Barry enojado con Claire? No tendría por qué estarlo, no es que la gente de TerraSave se buscara los problemas con el bioterrorismo.

—No estoy enojado con Claire, si te lo estabas preguntando — qué buena percepción tiene este hombre—. Soy yo la causa de que mi hija sea tan rebelde y necia conmigo. Me ha llevado la contraria desde hace años. Desde que accidentalmente disparó una de mis armas, hiriendo a su hermana Polly, no hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones padre –hija.

—¿Tu hija Polly está…?

—No,no,no —hizo gestos de negación con la mano—, mi hija Polly sobrevivió, pudimos atenderla a tiempo. Pero las cosas entre Moira y yo no volvieron a ser iguales. Nos distanciábamos más cada año que pasaba. Y hasta ahora caigo en cuenta de que mi actitud sobreprotectora le echaba más leña al fuego. Supongo que Moira pensaba que yo la creía incapaz de hacer las cosas, una inútil— volteó para mirarme y sonreír tristemente—. Perdona, debo estar abrumándote con estas historias familiares cuando nos acabamos de conocer.

—No te preocupes Barry, agradezco tu confianza. Además—continué—, tú mismo lo dijiste hace unos momentos. Has escuchado tanto de mí que ya me sientes parte de la familia.

—Gracias— me dio unas palmadas en el hombro—.Y, ¿sabes? Mi intuición de padre me dice que no pierda la esperanza. Siento que Moira no se ha ido del todo— comentó—. Ella es una Burton, y si de algo sirve ser tan testarudos en mi familia, es que antes de rendirnos nos las jugamos todas— aseguró soltando una risita.

—Si te sirve de refuerzo, te diré esto: no he conocido a ninguna chica al cuidado de Claire que no haya sobrevivido a experiencias de vida o muerte.

Y era verdad. Claire era tan buena cuidando a los más jóvenes que ponía en riesgo hasta su propia vida. La compasión era una de sus principales características. Cuidó de Sherry toda esa noche en Raccoon City, y volvió por ella una vez que encontró a su hermano Chris. Sherry era una de las razones por las que aún teníamos contacto.

En el incidente del Aeropuerto de Harvardrville protegió a una pequeña niña. Rani, que había quedado a su cargo minutos antes del brote del virus. Estuvo pendiente de ella hasta que llegué para reforzar el operativo de rescate.

Incluso aunque estuviera sintiendo miedo ante las situaciones adversas, eso no era impedimento para que llevara a cabo su cometido de proteger aquellos que dependían de ella.

Barry me miró fijamente y sonrío cálidamente.

—Tienes razón, Leon. Sé de Sherry Birkin y Rani Chawla. Creo que por eso mi hija quiere seguir sus pasos. No daré nada por perdido hasta que no demos con ese lugar y sepa qué sucedió con Moira.

Sonreí ante esa postura tomada. Así debía ser cuando se trataba de luchar contra el bioterrorismo.

—Por cierto Barry, ¿dónde está Chris? Creí que sería el primero en estar aquí— la duda me estaba persiguiendo desde Nueva York.

—Chris está en Asia con su equipo en una misión. La BSAA intentó contactarlo para informarle de todo lo acontecido, pero parece que están en un área remota donde la señal no puede llegar a sus dispositivos. Va a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando regrese y se entere. Mierda de tecnología—sentenció.

Apenas había conocido a Chris unos años atrás, cuando Claire nos presentó. Cuando nos estrechamos la mano sentí como si nos ya llevábamos tiempo de conocernos, creo que es un sentimiento en común entre los sobrevivientes del bioterrorismo. Con eso me bastaba para imaginar que probablemente se sentiría hasta culpable de ver a su hermana convaleciente debido al secuestro.

—Dime Leon, ¿cómo la investigación de tu lado? ¿Han dado con algo? — preguntó.

Dude en responderle, pues teníamos la orden de mantener en secreto nuestras sospechas hasta no confirmar nada o tener indicios de que pudiera ser verdad. Pero Claire ya había sido encontrada, incluso había dado algunos detalles de su captura. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nos enteráramos de lo que pasó realmente; estoy seguro de que ella había hecho su parte investigando en el lugar donde estuvo.

No era una mujer de quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando la salvación.

—Hemos estado entrevistando a los trabajadores de TerraSave, no sólo para recoger testimonios Barry, si no para encontrar posibles involucrados en el ataque y secuestro—Barry arqueó las cejas ante mi enunciado—. El presidente cree que alguien dentro de TerraSave pudo haber orquestado el incidente. Yo también considero esa posibilidad.

Barry se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, mirándome como si acabara de decir algo escandaloso. Y realmente lo era.

—¿Cómo dices? — dijo incrédulo.

Me levanté también de mi lugar.

—De entre todas las personas presentes, sólo se llevaron a ocho. Los criminales sabían sus nombres, ya tenían el ojo puesto en ellos con antelación. Alguien les dio información sobre ellos. Pero no hemos podido dar con siquiera con algún sospechoso potencial. ¿Pudiste leer el reporte que envío el capitán de la embarcación que rescató a Claire?

—No, viajé apenas recibimos la información del presidente. Estaba seguro que se trataba de Claire, y estaba desesperado por saber de mi hija también—comentó.

—El capitán de la embarcación obtuvo algunas respuestas de ella. Dice que los trabajadores secuestrados fueron sometidos a experimentos de un nuevo virus que se activa con el miedo, en una isla de la que aparentemente no se tiene registro en Rusia. Los habitantes estaban infectados también.

—Oh, Dios. Estos maniáticos de los virus no se cansan de inventar locuras cada vez peores— se llevó una mano a la cara, quizá ante el terror de imaginarse lo que tuvo que enfrentarse su hija, o de lo que pudo ser víctima, si esto no se resuelve favorablemente—. Pero no entiendo, ¿para qué llevarse precisamente a ocho? ¿Qué acaso el miedo no lo puede sentir cualquiera?

—Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago yo. No logro dar con una respuesta lógica. Pero Claire ya está a salvo, estoy seguro que ella no se quedó de brazos cruzados y habrá investigado por su cuenta en la isla donde estuvo— le aseguré.

—Eso creo yo también.

—Disculpen, ¿ustedes vienen por la paciente Claire Redfield? —una voz detrás de nosotros nos interrumpió. Era un doctor que llevaba puesta su vestimenta para operaciones quirúrgicas. Parecía recién salir de una, pues todavía llevaba cubre bocas en el cuello y su gorro.

Era el doctor que atendió a Claire.

—Sí, mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy — saqué nuevamente mi placa de agente—. Vengo comisionado por parte del gobierno de Estados Unidos. El señor Barry Burton aquí presente viene conmigo— agregué señalando a Barry.

—Gusto en conocerlo señor Kennedy, soy el doctor Viktor Kozanchenko, yo atendí a la señorita Redfield — me extendió la mano y la estreché. Hizo lo mismo con Barry.

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella? —pregunté, de pronto me surgió ansia por saber sobre su condición.

—Hemos concluido con éxito la intervención. Realizamos una toracoscopía para corregir el problema en su pulmón. La invasión fue relativamente mínima, le herida en su piel debería sanar en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, debe reposar para recuperarse de su fractura en la costilla derecha.

Sentí un alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

—En cuanto a las quemaduras en su cuerpo, éstas eran de primer grado, con los cuidados adecuados podrá recuperarse. Notamos un golpe moderado en la cabeza, así que le realizamos una radiografía. No existe daño aparente a la corteza cerebral, sin embargo, nos reservamos el pronóstico que este traumatismo pueda tener en los siguientes días. Cada paciente reacciona de manera diferente a este tipo de golpes.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso doctor? — le preguntó Barry inquietado.

—A que algunas personas pueden tardar varios días en recuperar la consciencia—dijo sin rodeos.

Oh,no. ¿Tardaría Claire en despertar? ¿Cuánto?

—No puedo asegurar que este será el caso de la señorita Redfield. Tendremos que ver cómo evoluciona su condición.

—¿Podemos verla ya doctor Kozachenko? —pregunté.

—A eso venía también. Su estado no es crítico así que la transferimos a una habitación común en el segundo piso. Si son tan amables de seguirme.

Barry y yo asentimos, el doctor nos guió hasta el ascensor que estaba cerca de la recepción. De pronto comencé a sentirme un poco nervioso de pensar que tendría que volver a ver a mi amiga después de varios años de esta manera; inconsciente en una cama.

Apreté los puños.

El timbre del ascensor nos indicó que habíamos llegado al piso indicado. Al abrirse las puertas vi un extenso pasillo, con ventanas a la izquierda que daban vista a los jardines del hospital. Noté algunas gotas en los vidrios, parece que llovía de nuevo, aunque levemente.

Del lado derecho estaban las habitaciones de los internados. Seguimos al doctor Kozachenko hasta la número 225, nos paramos detrás de él mientras éste giraba la perilla. La puerta rechinó ligeramente y entramos los tres, uno detrás del otro.

La habitación tenía ese olor característico de un hospital, entre alcohol etílico y yodo. Era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que otras tres personas estuvieran en compañía del paciente internado. No era del todo blanca, las paredes tenían una mitad de color azul claro. Había también un closet y un sofá, suponía que les servía a los familiares que pasaran la noche ahí. Justo de lado del closet estaba el baño. Ese hospital tomaba mucho en consideración a los visitantes.

Y justo al lado opuesto estaba la cama de la persona internada. En ella estaba Claire, entubada e inconsciente. Su cabello castaño-rojizo estaba suelto, me extrañó verla así, pues estaba muy acostumbrado a su habitual pelo recogido en una cola. Era más largo de lo que creía.

De haber estado despierta le hubiera dicho que se le veía bien así.

—¿Por qué está entubada doctor? —escuché a Barry preguntarle al galeno.

—Es para llenar de nuevo con aire el pulmón operado, y para que éste no realice mayor esfuerzo al hacerlo, así sanará más rápido. Lo retiraremos en las próximas 24-48 horas dependiendo de su evolución.

—¿Qué pudo haberle causado esas heridas? —cuestioné.

—Probablemente un golpe o una caída desde un lugar bastante alto. Quizá haya estado en alguna explosión, por sus leves quemaduras.

¿Explosión? Mierda.

Me acerqué más a su lecho y pude ver su rostro. Era como si estuviera durmiendo y no hubiera pasado por lo que pasó. ¿Qué edad tenía ya? Debía estar rondando los treinta y dos si no calculaba mal. No lucía exactamente como cuando nos conocimos en Raccoon City, claro que se veía más madura, pero a mis ojos parecía algo más joven de edad.

Yo, a mis 34 años, debía verme como un cuarentón de tantas malas noches que mi trabajo me hacía pasar.

Sus signos vitales eran estables, así lo mostraba la máquina a la que estaba conectada. A pesar de ello, me invadió un sentimiento de melancolía al verla así. Jamás le había ocurrido algo como esto en sus experiencias con el bioterrorismo, siempre las libraba de pie. Además, existía la posibilidad de que tardara en recuperar la consciencia.

—Leon, mira esto— escuché a Barry hablarme. Estaba revisando una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, había una bandeja.

Dentro de la bandeja estaba la ropa que Claire llevaba puesta antes de la operación. Una chaqueta de cuero café, pantalones vaqueros y una blusa que en algún momento era de color blanco.

Todas las prendas estaban bañadas en sangre. No podía ser su sangre, pues lo único que tenía en el cuerpo cuando la encontraron eran golpes y quemaduras. Eso era sangre de otra persona...o de otra cosa.

¿A qué situación tan retorcida tuvo que enfrentarse?

Vi junto a la ropa una bolsa hermética con un objeto extraño dentro. Lo tomé para verlo de cerca. Era una especie de brazalete hecho de acero, tenía una pantalla digital. Noté que detrás de esta tenía una entrada y salida de audio, como si fuera una bocina y micrófono.

—Ese brazalete es bastante raro — me volví al escuchar la voz del doctor—, fue difícil de remover, tuvimos que hacerlo cortándolo con una sierra para yeso. Parece que es como un gadget, pero ya no encontramos manera de hacerlo funcionar de nuevo.

Entonces ese era el brazalete que medía las respuestas fisiológicas de las personas infectadas con el virus que reacciona al miedo.

—La señorita Redfield está estable, pero la estaremos monitoreando para revisar la recuperación de sus heridas y estar pendientes de su estado de consciencia. Si no requieren alguna otra información, me retiro, voy a hacer el reporte de la paciente.

Barry y yo le agradecimos y el doctor abandonó la habitación.

—¿Qué crees que sea esta cosa? —me preguntó Barry, señalando con la cabeza la bolsa hermética con el brazalete.

—Claire le comentó al capitán del barco que todos los miembros de TerraSave secuestrados tenían un brazalete que medía las respuestas fisiológicas del portador. Si el sujeto sentía un miedo incontrolable, entonces el virus se activaba dentro del cuerpo. Parece que la persona detrás de esos experimentos utilizaba este artefacto para monitorearlos.

—Mierda, los trataron como ratas— maldijo apretando la mandíbula.

—Barry, si no te molesta, quisiera quedarme con esto. Puedo hacer que mi equipo de investigación nos proporcione más datos sobre este artefacto— le propuse. Si la persona responsable de estos locos experimentos los estaba monitoreando, entonces era probable que los datos hayan quedado registrados dentro del brazalete.

—Adelante, creo que ustedes tienen un mejor equipo para esas cosas. Sólo no olvides informarnos de lo que descubran — me pidió y asentí a ello.

Guardé la bolsa dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Miré de nuevo a Claire. Esta había sido, quizá , la experiencia más difícil que había tenido con el bioterrorismo.

—Pobre chica, lo que tuvo que haber pasado protegiéndose a ella misma y a mi hija —comentó Barry—. Pero se recuperará, es una mujer bastante fuerte, Chris la entrenó para que pudiera defenderse cuando lo necesitara, pues él no podía estar siempre con ella. Y hasta ahora le ha servido, ha salido bien librada. Esta vez fue más difícil, pero se necesita más que eso para que derriben a esta chica.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo— aseguré. Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él. Ya había presenciado su tenacidad en las dos ocasiones en que coincidimos. Y cuando no estuve con ella físicamente, se las arregló para contactarme y darme su ubicación para que pudiera enviar a Chris a su rescate.

Solté un suspiro. Esta vez no pude hacer nada para ayudarla en el momento en que lo necesitaba. En esta ocasión, llegué después.

Me acerqué de nuevo a su cama, extendí mi mano y la coloqué sobre la suya delicadamente.

_Disculpa por haber llegado tarde esta vez, Claire._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Y bueno gente, aquí está por fin el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic. Me está costando escribir, pero cuando siento que pierdo la motivación, escucho la canción Titanium de David Guetta, que fue la razón por la que me animé a escribir xD. O me pongo a jugar Revelations 2 y su raid mode, con suerte me aparece un usuario con un Leon o una Claire y armamos el Cleon moment xD (ya me pasó dos veces y es tan guay *_*)**

**Barry y Leon por fin se conocieron, y tuvieron una profunda charla. El pobre Barry tiene pleito con la tecnología xD**

**Me gusta el apellido Kozachenko, así se llamaba Buddy de Damnation. Me gustó y quise hacer la referencia xD.**

**Por fin vieron a Claire, pero ¿cuánto tardará en despertar? ¿Qué sucederá en ese tiempo? ¿Aparecerá Chris? ¿La tecnología dejará de ser tan mierda? Jajaja**

**Bueno,ahora a traducir, que también he tenido muy buena respuesta en inglés.**

**Si les está gustando, no olviden seguirlo, ponerlo en favoritos y dejar un review. Toda retroalimentación es buena :D**

**¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	4. Titanio

**Titanio**

**San Petersburgo, Rusia.**

Han pasado cinco días desde que llegué a Rusia después de recibir el aviso de que Claire había sido encontrada naufragando en el mar Báltico. A mi llegada al hospital de San Petersburgo donde sería trasladada, me encontré con Barry Burton, consultor de la B.S.A.A. y quien estaba a cargo de la investigación sobre el ataque y secuestro de los trabajadores de TerraSave. Su hija había sido una de las víctimas.

Tristemente para él, no hubo noticias sobre ningún otro sobreviviente. Y hasta ahora así se había quedado el asunto.

Claire tuvo que ser intervenida quirúrgicamente debido a una fractura en su costilla que derivó en un colapso pulmonar. La operación fue exitosa, no hubo mayor invasión a su cuerpo. Incluso le habían quitado ya el respirador artificial. Los doctores dijeron que había evolucionado bien.

¿Entonces por qué no recuperaba la consciencia? Seguía postrada en la cama, como si durmiera. Si tenía buen pronóstico en general, ¿por qué no despertaba? El doctor Kozachenko dijo que cada paciente reacciona de manera diferente a ese tipo de traumatismos, aunque sigo sin entender por qué Claire se recupera en todo menos en ello.

Definitivamente hay cosas en la medicina que siguen siendo un misterio.

Mientras tanto, Barry y yo nos habíamos estado turnando para quedarnos en la habitación de Claire. El pobre tipo vino tan deprisa que ni buscó un lugar para quedarse. Le ofrecí compartir el hotel que el consulado americano me consiguió, al fin y al cabo, estaba todo pagado.

Aceptó, ya que realmente no tenía otra opción. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo más tendríamos que permanecer en Rusia, de modo que era mejor tener un lugar fijo donde asentarse.

En ese momento me tocaba quedarme, si Claire despertaba tenía que haber alguien cerca para avisar al cuerpo médico. Y también para orientarla, seguramente despertaría muy confundida. Sólo abandonábamos la habitación cuando los enfermeros tenían que hacerse cargo de las necesidades que Claire no podía atender, como el aseo. Que por cierto, tocaba ya.

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Era difícil encontrar algo en lo cual distraerse mientras se hacía guardia. Hace unos días no tenía problemas con eso porque estuve redactando el informe sobre Claire para el gobierno y para la B.S.A.A. con todos los detalles que habíamos obtenido hasta el momento, incluyendo el estado de salud. Todavía no localizaban a Chris Redfield, de modo que si él regresaba a Nueva York sin avisar, se toparía con la noticia del secuestro y rescate a la vez.

Había enviado el reporte la noche de ayer, me informaron que debía recibir una respuesta por parte del presidente para saber cómo debemos proceder. La noticia del rescate de un sobreviviente del atentado a TerraSave ya se dio a conocer en los Estados Unidos, así que era necesario realizar otro movimiento para calmar las aguas.

Por lo pronto, los gastos médicos estaban siendo cubiertos por el consulado de Estados Unidos en San Petersburgo.

Escuché que la puerta se abría. Entreabrí un ojo para saber quién era y vi al doctor Kozachenko entrar .

Me levanté de mi lugar.

—¿Qué tal señor Kennedy? — esa pregunta se volvió muy habitual entre nosotros en esos cinco días.

—Igual que las veces anteriores doctor — le contesté acercándome a él y estrechando su mano— , con tremendo dolor de espalda y trasero. El sofá es realmente cómodo pero cansa igual.

El doctor sonrió con picardía.

—Entiendo por lo que pasa señor Kennedy. Tratamos de que los familiares de los internos se sientan lo más cómodos posibles, pero siempre habrá algún tipo de desgaste cuando se trata de cuidar pacientes. Yo moriría por tener un sofá así en sala de urgencias, ahí uno la pasa peor siendo doctor.

_Pero al menos está seguro dentro de un lugar, y no afuera combatiendo criaturas infectadas por virus extraños esparcidos por bioterroristas cada vez más locos._

Pensé.

—¿Ha notado algún movimiento por parte de la señorita Redfield? — me preguntó mientras revisaba los signos vitales en el aparato al que estaba conectada.

—Nada, ni siquiera un reflejo motriz— aseguré.

—Ya veo— sacó una pequeña lámpara del bolsillo de su bata y revisó los reflejos pupilares.

—Doctor, si Claire está recuperándose de sus heridas, ¿por qué no despierta? Comentó que tampoco presenta daño a nivel cerebral. Me es difícil entender por qué continúa inconsciente— quise saber, los misterios médicos me desconciertan.

El doctor Kozachenko se volvió para mirarme.

—Aunque son bastante raros, existen casos documentados sobre gente que entra en un estado similar al coma sin presentar realmente a nivel corteza después de un traumatismo. La explicación a dicho suceso tiene que ver más con la psicología que la medicina. La persona permanece en ese estado para recuperarse de un trauma emocional. Algunos psicoanalistas plantean que es como un mecanismo de defensa, la mente se apaga para evitar enfrentarse a ese suceso doloroso que amenaza con causar disturbios en su vida. Similar a la represión en estado de vigilia —explicó.

—En otras palabras, ¿es como si ella no quisiera despertar? —pregunté.

—Así es, al menos no todavía. Eventualmente lo hará.

¿Qué habrá sucedido en esa isla como para que Claire no quisiera enfrentarse a la realidad? ¿Dejar atrás a una joven a su cuidado habrá sido tan traumático como para perderse en la inconsciencia?

Conociendo lo compasiva que era ella, en especial con los más jóvenes, quizá sí. Tal vez Claire sienta que haya fracasado como rescatadora.

Y si entonces ella no quería despertar por temor a recordar lo sucedido…

—¿Podrá ella recordar lo que pasó cuando despierte? —me entró la duda de pronto.

—Eso dependerá de ella. Algunos pacientes despiertan recordándolo todo, otros tienen lagunas mentales que poco a poco podrán llenar. Son raros los casos en los que nunca recuerdan lo sucedido. Si la señorita Redfield es de mente fuerte, recuperará la consciencia con su memoria intacta.

Oyendo aquello sentí un ligero alivio. Por supuesto que Claire era de mente fuerte, no por nada había sobrevivido a todas las experiencias con el bioterrorismo. Y la más reciente prueba de ello es que el supuesto virus dentro de su cuerpo no se activó, supo mantenerse cuerda para no sucumbir ante sus miedos.

Tenía la confianza de que Claire se recuperaría por completo.

_Porque eres de titanio._

Pensé para mis adentros mientras dirigía la mirada hacia ella.

—La parte positiva de esto es que su estado de constante reposo la está ayudando a sanar rápidamente la fractura de sus costillas— comentó.

Escuché la puerta abrirse nuevamente, me volví y vi que el equipo de enfermeras llegaba para hacerse cargo de las necesidades de Claire.

—Creo que es hora de retirarnos por el momento señor Kennedy — me dijo el doctor y asentí.

Ambos abandonamos la habitación para permitir a las enfermeras hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, sentí una vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, seguido de un timbre.

Saqué mi teléfono y miré la pantalla de inicio, en ella aparecía el nombre "I. Hunnigan". Deslicé el botón de desbloquear hacia el ícono de contestar llamada. Me disculpé con el doctor y me alejé un poco.

—Aquí Kennedy, ¿qué sucede?

—Qué tal, Leon. El presidente quiere comunicarse contigo y me pidió hacer la conexión para mantener segura la conversación. ¿Estás solo? —preguntó.

—Sí, puedes pasar la llamada sin problemas— le aseguré. Era raro que Adam me llamara para informarme de algo, por lo regular era Hunnigan quien me mantenía al tanto de la situación.

Suponía que debía ser algo muy importante.

—Leon, soy Adam— la voz del presidente se escuchó de pronto.

—¿Qué sucede Adam? ¿Para qué la llamada personal?

—Te habíamos prometido una respuesta al reporte que nos enviaste sobre tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? —me dijo con sarcasmo.

Cierto. No me lo esperaba tan pronto, y menos directamente de él.

—Lo recuerdo Adam, es sólo que no me esperaba que fueras tú quien se comunicara conmigo. Hunnigan es la que siempre me hace llegar tus mensajes— le contesté.

—Es correcto Leon. Me tomé la molestia de hacerlo yo mismo para responder de inmediato a cualquier duda que tuvieras sobre la decisión que hemos tomado.

—¿De qué decisión hablas? —le pregunté con intriga.

—El secretario de seguridad nacional Simmons y yo leímos tu reporte sobre Claire Redfield,nos reunimos para conversar sobre nuestro siguiente movimiento al respecto. Hemos decidido que la señorita Redfield debe ser trasladada lo más pronto posible a los Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué? Pero si Claire sigue inconsciente. ¿Por qué la prisa? —no entendía la razón detrás de esa decisión.

—Lo sé Leon, pero si es verdad que dentro de su cuerpo existe un nuevo tipo de virus entonces tenemos que actuar. Sus secuestradores pueden estar buscándola, y tememos que pueda ocurrir otro ataque terrorista debido a ello. Eso podría afectar nuestra alianza con Rusia para mantener el gobierno provisional en la República Eslava Oriental, las cosas ahí todavía están normalizándose— explicó con calma.

Entendía su punto. Hace apenas unos días terminó el conflicto interno en ese país, así que arriesgarse a otro complicaría mucho las cosas.

No me había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que los secuestradores pudieran estar tras Claire. Si ella consiguió información importante, tendría sentido que quisiera recapturarla para evitar que diéramos con ellos.

—Lo entiendo Adam. Pero todavía no sabemos qué pasó con los otras víctimas— comenté.

—He dado instrucciones a la embajada y al consulado para que pidan al gobierno de Rusia que continúe la búsqueda de más sobrevivientes en las coordenadas donde fue encontrada la señorita Redfield. Cualquier hallazgo fuera de lo común cerca de ese punto deberán reportarlo con nosotros. Están conscientes de lo importante que es dar con esa isla, no sabemos qué otra clase de peligrosos experimentos pudieran estar llevándose a cabo en estos momentos. Estoy seguro que una vez que despierte la señorita Redfield nos brindará más información que pueda sustentar la búsqueda— aseguró.

—De acuerdo, sólo dame un par de días para que pueda arreglar el traslado. ¿A dónde la llevaremos?

—De regreso a Nueva York, al NYU Langone Medical Center. Enviaremos un jet privado con personal y equipo médico necesario para el cuidado de la señorita Redfield durante el trayecto. Leon, seguirás al pendiente de ella hasta que recupere la consciencia y pueda contar con detalle lo que sucedió— ordenó.

En realidad, no pensaba hacer otra cosa que lo que me acababa de asignar. Este caso me tiene intrigado tanto como a toda persona involucrada en el mismo.

—En cuanto al brazalete que mencionas en el reporte, en el jet privado encontrarás un maletín. Colócalo dentro, una vez que la aeronave regrese a Washington nuestro equipo de investigación tratará de descargar y analizar cualquier información que tenga registrada. Los datos encontrados podrían determinar las siguientes acciones a tomar.

—Vale, entendido señor presidente— cuando se ponía así de serio me daba por llamarlo por su título.

—Por último, si el señor Barry Burton de la B.S.A.A. desea regresar también, será bienvenido en nuestro jet.

—Gracias Adam, estoy seguro que aceptará. Al fin y al cabo, no podemos hacer nada más con la información que tenemos hasta ahora— aclaré.

—Excelente. Enviaremos la solicitud de traslado por medio del consulado. Encárgate del resto de papeleo.

—Así lo haré. Agente Kennedy fuera— hice click en el ícono de terminar llamada.

No había otra cosa que hacer más que seguir las órdenes que me dieron. Teníamos que llevar a Claire de regreso a los Estados Unidos para evitar que los terroristas dieran con ella en caso de que la estuvieran buscando. A mi parecer era una muy buena razón para hacerlo. Además, así ella estaría cerca de sus allegados.

Probablemente Barry se mostraría reacio ante tal decisión, todavía no sabíamos nada de las demás víctimas, entre las que se encontraba su hija Moira. Nadie estaba seguro de que no habría más noticias sobre otros sobrevivientes, al menos no hasta que Claire despertar y nos contara lo sucedido.

Y eso tenía pinta de llevarse más tiempo.

El que Claire se sintiera lista para enfrentar esta realidad, dependía sólo de ella.

Sin más por hacer ni pensar, desbloqueé de nuevo mi celular y marqué el número que Barry me había dado para mantenerme en contacto con él.

El tono de marcación duró poco.

—¿Diga? — contestó Barry al otro lado.

—Barry, qué tal. Escucha, tenemos nuevas instrucciones.

**o.o.o.o.o.**

_**Tres días después.**_

**Nueva York, EE. UU.**

Estábamos de vuelta en suelo americano. El viaje de regreso transcurrió sin percances. Arreglé el traslado de Claire vía jet privado desde San Petersburgo hasta La Gran Manzana sin ninguna complicación, con la solicitud del consulado en aquella ciudad el trámite se facilitó. Sólo tuve que hacerme cargo del resto de papeleo.

Barry accedió a regresar con nosotros. Al contrario de lo que pensé no se portó tan reacio a la decisión tomada por mis superiores, estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

"_Lo entiendo. Debemos proteger a Claire, ella es nuestra única fuente de información ahora. Sin ella, el resto de la investigación no podrá avanzar. Es mejor que esté en un lugar donde quienes la conocemos podamos vigilarla. _

_Cuando sepamos dónde está esa isla, regresaremos a saldar cuentas con los bastardos que hicieron esto._

_Además, el viaje es gratis. Dudo mucho que tenga suficiente dinero en estos momentos para regresarme cuando yo quiera .También necesito informar a mi familia, aunque no sea lo que esperábamos escuchar. "_

Fue lo que me dijo cuando hablamos por teléfono. Él pensaba regresar a Canadá cuando Claire estuviera instalada por completo en el nuevo hospital. No quería dejar a su familia sola por mucho tiempo.

Habíamos pisado tierra americana hace varias horas, inmediatamente nos trasladamos al NYU Langone Medical Center con ayuda de una ambulancia y de autos propiedad del gobierno para custodiarla. Fue algo complicado, había muchos reporteros que querían conocer el estado de la única sobreviviente encontrada del asalto a TerraSave.

Ahora que estábamos de regreso teníamos que informar también a los de TerraSave, pues estaban hechos un caos sin su CEO y con la interrogante sin responder.

Unas horas después de trasladar a Claire a su nueva habitación, Barry recibió una llamada de la B.S.S.A. avisándole que Chris Redfield había regresado de su misión en Asia, sin ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando con su hermana.

"_Iré a los cuarteles generales de la B.S.S.A., alguien tiene que contener a Chris cuando se entere de todo lo acontecido estos días. Cuando esté calmado regresaré con él aquí. Va a necesitar ver a su hermana"._

Y por eso es que me encontraba esperando la llegada de Chris en la habitación de Claire, la cual era igual de cómoda que la que tenía en San Petersburgo. O quizá un poco más, ya que tenía una gran ventana con una vista a la ciudad. Estábamos en uno de los pisos más altos del hospital, por lo que se podía observar bastante bien una parte de la ciudad.

Ya había oscurecido, así que sólo se veían las luces de los demás edificios. Me encontraba sentado en uno de los dos sofás que había, junto a un pequeño escritorio y cerca de la ventana. La cama de Claire estaba justo entre donde yo estaba y la puerta que daba entrada.

Comenzaba a darme sueño, los cambios bruscos de horarios siempre me dejaban así, excepto cuando tenía que llevar a cabo una misión apenas llegara a mi destino.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de entregarme al sueño, escuché que tocaban a la puerta. Me sobresalté, sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté de mi lugar. Vi la puerta abrirse y por ella entrar a un hombre de cabello corto, con algo de barba y bastante, bastante robusto. Miró primero a Claire y luego fijó su vista en mí.

No era así como recordaba yo a Chris Redfield. ¿Acaso tomaba esteroides? Era eso o le metió mucho esfuerzo al gimnasio desde que nos conocimos.

—Leon Kennedy, ha pasado mucho tiempo— comentó, dirigiéndose a mí y extendiendo su mano.

La estreché. El sentimiento de conocernos desde hace más tiempo del que realmente era afloró de nuevo.

—Ya lo creo Chris.

Chris caminó hacia el lecho de Claire hasta quedar a un lado. Colocó sus manos sobre el borde de la cama para mirarla más de cerca. Noté preocupación, pero sobretodo, impotencia.

Pude corroborarlo al ver que apretaba sus puños sobre la sábana.

—Barry me ha contado todo. Mierda, jamás pensé encontrarme con algo así regresando de una misión— dijo casi apretando los dientes.

—Fue algo muy repentino Chris, para todos. También ha sido complicado para mí asimilar todo esto. — le aseguré.

—Me dijeron que estás a cargo de la investigación por parte del gobierno— me miró de nuevo—, sé de tus sospechas y concuerdo contigo. ¿Ninguna pista sobre el traidor?

—Nada. No logro atar cabos. La única persona que puede ayudarnos en eso es Claire, cuando recupere la consciencia.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —preguntó, mirando de nuevo a su hermana. Esta vez vi tristeza en su semblante.

—Cuando se sienta lista para afrontar lo sucedido. Dejar atrás a una joven a su cargo debió ser un impacto emocional muy fuerte para ella que es tan compasiva. Además, no sabemos qué descubrió durante su cautiverio— expliqué.

Chris suspiró profundamente antes de acariciar la frente de su hermana menor. Se enderezó y fue directo a sentarse a uno de los sofás. Fijó su vista en el suelo y se rascó la nuca.

—En momentos como este es cuando me arrepiento de haberla descuidado tanto años atrás. Si tan sólo me hubiera tomado la molestia de decirle en dónde me encontraba o lo que hacía, no habría emprendido la búsqueda que la involucró en todo esto. Según yo, lo hice para mantenerla fuera de esto, y el resultado fue totalmente lo contrario.

—Los únicos culpables de todo esto son aquellos que buscan causar un caos en el mundo con las armas biológicas—le aclaré—. Todos somos víctimas: tú,yo, Claire, Barry…la única diferencia es que nosotros decidimos defendernos y hasta contraatacar. Además, si no fuera porque Claire decidió ir a buscarte, quizá yo no estaría vivo.

Chris levantó la mirada y arqueó las cejas, confundido ante lo que acababa de decir.

—Es cierto que pudiste haber evitado que Claire se involucrara en el incidente de Raccoon City. Pero yo estaba destinado a vivirlo por cuestiones de trabajo. Si sobreviví fue gracias a la ayuda de Claire, de no habérmela topado, o me hubieran devorado los zombies, o me hubiera dado un tiro en la cabeza para terminar con la pesadilla.

Chris me miró más seriamente.

—Y tampoco creo que la hayas descuidado. La entrenaste para que pudiera defenderse cuando no estuvieras con ella, y eso es lo que la ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo. Blindaste a tu hermana con titanio sin darte cuenta.

Chris permaneció callado unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Puedo ver por qué mi hermana confía tanto en ti. Gracias Leon, ella también sigue viva gracias a ti— me dijo.

Le sonreí también.

—Confío en que ella volverá con nosotros en poco tiempo — aseguró Chris mientras se levantaba nuevamente de su asiento— lo que nos queda hacer es seguir con la investigación lo más que podamos y brindarle el apoyo necesario a Claire, que sepa que no está sola enfrentándose a esto.

Asentí ante su comentario.

—Así es. Como jefe operativo de la División de Operaciones de Seguridad del gobierno me ocuparé de vigilarla el tiempo que pueda. Es una orden directa, además. De modo que me verás aquí un tiempo.

—Entiendo. Confío en ti también Leon. Podemos hacer un buen trabajo colaborativo a pesar de las restricciones que han existido entre el gobierno y la B.S.S.A.

—Pienso lo mismo—dije.

Chris se acercó de nuevo y extendió su mano nuevamente, como queriendo sellar esta promesa implícita entre los dos. Nos preocupaba Claire, y queríamos encontrar las respuestas a todas nuestras dudas alrededor de este incidente.

Estreché su mano fuertemente, como la primera vez que nos vimos.

_Regresa pronto con nosotros Claire. Te ayudaremos a pasar este trago amargo._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno gente, por fin el cuarto capítulo. Ligeramente más largo que el anterior,lol.**

**¡Por fin apareció Chris! Y ese feeling de camaradería entre él y Leon hizo acto de presencia (si no saben de qué hablo, lean los archivos de RE6 xD). Al contrario de lo que muchos autores plantean, no creo que él sea el hermano sobreprotector, no ahora que Claire ya tiene 32 años e.e Creo que le sabe dar su espacio, a pesar de sus preocupaciones.**

**Leon también se preguntó si Chris se metió esteroides jajaja (los que seguimos la saga nos preguntamos eso cuando vimos las imágenes del RE5).**

**En fin, no les doy spoilers, pero les aviso que a partir del siguiente capítulo la narración del fic va a empezar a intercalarse con diferentes puntos de vista, jeje.**

**Si les está gustando, denle follow, póngalo en favoritos y dejen sus reviews ^^**

**¡Hasta entonces!**


	5. Una Mano Solícita

**Una Mano Solícita**

Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverme?

"_¡Vete Claire! ¡Sálvate!"_

"_Dios, ayúdame…"_

Moira… seguía recordando una y otra vez ese momento que quisiera olvidar. Tuve que dejar atrás a Moira, cuando se suponía que yo debía protegerla. Cuando salté al vacío en lo único que pensé fue en la posibilidad no de lograrlo…y que quizá eso sería lo mejor.

No merecía ser llamada rescatadora, no después de haberle fallado a una joven que sólo quería seguirme los pasos. No después de haber fallado en darme cuenta quién era el que nos apuñaló por la espalda, cuando siempre me jacté de mi instinto para detectar personas no fiables.

Dejé que mis sentimientos me cegaran.

Y sin embargo sobreviví, naufragué, sola en un viejo bote que encontré a la orilla del mar, cerca del lugar donde caí. No supe cuánto tiempo pasé ahí, mirando el cielo azul, tratando de mantenerme consciente.

Quería regresar por ella, me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida si la dejaba ahí. Si se me había dado una segunda oportunidad, quería tomarla para enmendar mi error. Necesitaba ayuda.

Personas desconocidas llegaron por mí. Mi consciencia estaba luchando por mantenerse, no recuerdo qué fue lo que les dije en aquel momento. Sólo sé que un buen tiempo después, me encontré hablando con el capitán de una embarcación.

"_¡Claire! ¡Abre los ojos!"_

"_Barry…"_

"_¿Estaba Moira contigo?"_

"_Barry, lo siento…intenté salvarla. Debí haber…"_

Barry… no tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que Moira se uniera a TerraSave, yo le prometí cuidarla, y no cumplí. Habría sido mejor ponerme de su lado aunque Moira terminara detestándome también.

Desde ese momento, todo lo que veía era oscuridad. Escuchaba algunas voces, intentaba responderles pero no podía mover ni mis labios ni mis extremidades. A veces sentía que alguien tomaba mi mano, no sabía quién era, pero su tacto me daba seguridad en este aprisionamiento en el que me encontraba.

"_Hola Claire, he venido a verte de nuevo."_

¡Chris!

_Quisiera decirte que estoy bien, pero ni yo estoy segura de eso._

Fue lo que pensaba cuando reconocía su voz. Debía estar preocupado por mí, siempre me brindó la protección que necesitaba. Era un excelente cuidador.

Yo no pude ser tan buena como él.

"_Claire…vuelve con nosotros…somos muchos los que te esperamos."_

La voz de una chica me hablaba. Por supuesto que sabía de quién era, llevo trece años escuchándola, conversando con ella. Sherry siempre buscaba la manera de vernos a pesar de nuestros apretados horarios de trabajo, sobre todo el de ella, desde que decidió (en .realidad, no tenía otra opción) trabajar como agente para el gobierno había estado en constante entrenamiento estos dos años, desde que la amenaza que representaba Albert Wesker desapareció con la muerte del mismo.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo en que ella siguiera involucrada en estos asuntos, pero su libertad era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, y yo también quería eso para ella. No me quedó más remedio que aceptar su decisión y seguir apoyándola, aunque ya fuera toda una mujer. No podía evitar seguir al pendiente de ella como si todavía fuera esa niña de diez años asustada por aquellos eventos tan horrorosos.

_Sherry…sólo espero que no tengas que pasar por lo que yo._

Todo seguía oscuro a mi alrededor, pero sentí de pronto un tremendo calor, como si hubiera fuego en alguna parte.

Al poco rato me percaté que era yo misma que me sentía arder. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me respondía. El miedo se apoderaba de mi a cada instante, no había nadie que pudiera hacer algo por mí, este calor me iba a consumir. Parecía que mi cuerpo temblaba.

Y entonces sentí de nuevo que alguien tomaba mi mano, con delicadeza. No sabía por qué, pero ese tacto disipaba mi miedo como el humo de un cigarrillo al aire libre. Era mano más grande que la mía, un poco áspera. Sentí que me sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza, sin lastimarme, pero lo suficiente para transmitirme energía. Para darme la seguridad de que no me pasaría nada malo, de que alguien estaría ahí para evitarlo.

"_Tranquila Claire, pronto te sentirás mejor."_

Una voz masculina me llamaba. La había escuchado antes, hace mucho tiempo, sabía que la conocía. Pero no podía identificar a quién pertenecía, de lo único que estaba segura era que confiaba plenamente en sus palabras.

_No me sueltes todavía, por favor. _

Traté de aferrarme a esa mano, logré apretarla un poco. Mis fuerzas seguían por debajo de los suelos.

"_¡Claire! ¿Puedes escucharme?"_

La voz me llamaba de nuevo. Claro que podía escucharlo, pero no podía moverme aunque quisiera. Quería decirle al dueño de esa voz que me ayudara, pero no podía hacer más que mantener ese ligero apretón en su mano.

El calor iba disipándose poco a poco, ya no temblaba. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad me embargó. Iba perdiendo la sensación de esa mano solícita, hasta que ya no sentí nada más, sólo entumecimiento.

_Gracias…_

Le dije internamente a la persona dueña de esa voz. Me había ayudado a recuperar la calma.

¿Y luego qué? Seguía sola, rodeada de oscuridad. No podía ni verme a mí misma. Sólo vería recuerdos pasar a milésimas de segundo. Algunos eran felices, otros de verdad quisiera olvidar.

_Estoy feliz de haberte conocido…Claire…te…_

Steve…tampoco pude cumplir mi promesa con él. Y a pesar de eso, él me profesaba esos sentimientos. ¿Los merecía yo realmente?

_No nos conocimos en la mejor de las situaciones, ¡pero me alegro de que nos hayamos topado!_

Rani. Fue lo que me dijo cuando nos volvimos a encontrar unos años después, siendo ella ya toda una adolescente. Aquella vez me dejó perpleja el hecho de saber que estaba contenta de habernos conocido en un brote de virus, donde presenció muchos horrores. Yo habría preferido mil veces que fuera en un lugar más normal.

…_en un lugar más normal._

Cierto, alguien me había sugerido lo mismo. En esos momentos no recordaba quién, pero estaba segura que se trataba de algún amigo cercano, lo sabía porque mi corazón sintió calma ante ese corto y muy rápido recuerdo.

Espero tan siquiera poder cumplir con esa promesa.

"_Claire, ¿me escuchas?"_

¡Barry! No había escuchado nada de él desde que entré a este sitio de oscuridad.

"_Si logras escucharme, quiero decirte esto: no estoy enojado contigo, sé que cuidaste de Moira todo lo que pudiste."_

Oh,Barry.

Quería llorar al escuchar sus palabras. Creí que nunca me perdonaría por lo que le hice pasar a su hija, él, quien tanto procuraba no involucrar más a su familia en situaciones relacionadas con el bioterrorismo.

"_Mi hija es necia y lo sabes tan bien como yo. No creo que se haya rendido tan fácilmente. Así que busquémosla juntos cuando regreses."_

Sí, Moira era muy necia. No estaba dispuesta a morir en el mismo lugar que la mujer que nos secuestró.

Si me dieran un dólar por cada queja que soltaba mientras estábamos cautivas, me alcanzaría para una motocicleta nueva. Sin embargo, era ese humor ácido el que de alguna manera me mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Y a ella también.

Era verdad, alguien como ella no pudo haberse rendido tan fácilmente.

_Quisiera creer eso, pero verla debajo de todos esos restos me partió el alma…_

Sentí algo húmedo en mi cara.

"_¡Claire!"_

Barry me llamó de nuevo. Quería responderle…

Y de pronto dejé de escuchar su voz.

¡No! Quería volver. Quería buscar a Moira junto con Barry. No podía darme por vencida yo cuando existía la posibilidad de que Moira estuviera luchando por su cuenta en ese horrible lugar.

_Tengo que volver. Quiero volver._

Entonces vi un punto blanco, luminoso, que se iba extendiendo más y más, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba viendo un techo.

Por fin abrí los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Podía sentir mejor mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo, podía moverlo ya. Moví un dedo, luego los otros hasta que con pesar pude cerrar el puño. Todavía me sentía débil, mucho.

Estaba acostada en una cama. Miré a mi alrededor, hasta donde me permitía mi posición. Había algunas máquinas, un sofá de lado derecho y una gran ventana. Como no podía percibir nada más, decidí incorporarme lo más que pude.

Dios, mi cuerpo parecía una piedra.

Cuando me enderecé, noté que llevaba puesta una pijama blanca, mi cabello estaba suelto, y en mi mano izquierda tenía un suero insertado. El cuarto en el que estaba olía a una combinación entre yodo y alcohol.

Eso era una habitación de hospital.

_Claro. Recuerdo que me estaban llevando a un hospital. Vi a Barry antes de entrar a un quirófano._

Ante este súbito recuerdo, me toqué el torso en busca de alguna herida. Sentí un ligero dolor en el lado derecho, cerca de las costillas. Levanté la blusa del pijama y vi que tenía tres moretones, con lo que parecía una incisión cada uno.

Me habían operado, pero no se veía reciente. De hecho, ya se veía un avanzado proceso de cicatrización. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que había pasado?

Escuché de pronto el sonido de una perilla girar. Miré a mi izquierda y vi que la puerta se abría. Por ella entraba un hombre con chaqueta de cuero negra, cabello rubio oscuro, y que al verme puso los ojos como platos. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, como pensando en qué hacer.

O como intentando creer que yo estaba mirándolo.

—Dios, ¡Claire! — el hombre exclamó mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Lentamente se acercó hasta la cama donde me encontraba, como no creyendo lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Tan increíble era verme despertar?

El hombre se sentó en el borde de la cama, y fue cuando pude verlo mejor. Esos ojos de color azul turquesa y ese cabello tan clásico me remontaron a aquella noche en que fui a buscar a mi hermano a Raccoon City, donde terminé involucrada en todo este lío del bioterrorismo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi en persona, en Harvardville. Ahora lucía mayor, y más con esa barba mañanera que traía.

Tenía que aceptar que la edad le sentaba muy bien.

Pero, ¿qué hacía él aquí?

—Claire—me llamó de nuevo, mirándome a los ojos seriamente—, ¿me recuerdas?

¿Y por qué no lo iba a recordar?

Me reí sutilmente.

—Claro que sí, Leon—le dije y la seriedad en su rostro cambió a una expresión de alivio. De pronto recordé otra cosa que me había dado vueltas mientras dormía—. Y también recuerdo que habíamos quedado en volvernos a ver en un lugar más normal.

Leon sonrió.

—Me alegra ver que sigues con la memoria intacta— no entendía el porqué de su comentario. Esto me estaba extrañando demasiado.

—Leon, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —quise saber.

Lo vi dudar si responderme o no. Pero él me conocía, sabe que cuando yo quería saber algo, era mejor que me lo dijeran o lo descubría yo misma.

—Estamos en el Langone Medical Center de Nueva York— dijo a secas.

¿Qué? ¿Nueva York? Pero si hace nada que estaba en una isla perdida en Europa. Estaba segura que era en otro continente pues los habitantes eran ruso-parlantes. Me estaba desconcertando demasiado.

Parecía que Leon notó mi expresión confusa.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Claire? — me preguntó.

Bajé la mirada, pues su pregunto me hizo recordar el momento en que tuve que saltar de no sé cuántos metros, dejando a Moira atrás.

—Recuerdo estar a la deriva en un bote, unos marinos me rescataron. Hablé con el capitán de la embarcación. Un día después sentí mucho dolor en la cabeza y el torso y me trasladaron un hospital en tierra. Iba a entrar a un quirófano, y después todo fue oscuridad, hasta ahora.

Levanté la vista y vi a mi amigo suspirar. Más le valía contarme qué pasó después porque la ansiedad me estaba invadiendo muy fuertemente.

—Claire, el ataque a TerraSave fue noticia nacional, por la manera en que fue llevado a cabo. Yo estaba llegando de una misión en Europa y me enteré de lo sucedido. Fue tan escandaloso que el presidente Adam Benford tuvo que intervenir, e incluso accedió a una colaboración entre el gobierno y la B.S.A.A. Fui asignado al caso directamente porque sabían que conocía a una de las personas secuestradas. A ti.

¡Vaya! No imaginé que la situación llegara a tal magnitud como para que el gobierno y la B.S.A.A. decidieran trabajar juntos. Por eso él estaba ahí. Pero todavía tenía dudas.

—Se nos informó desde Rusia que fuiste encontrada naufragando en el mar Báltico, y que serías trasladada a San Petersburgo. Barry Burton y yo viajamos para estar a tu cargo. Tu hermano Chris estaba en una misión en Asia, no se enteró de lo que pasó hasta después.

Así que Leon por fin conoció a Barry. Me habría gustado ser yo quien los presentara y en otra situación. Como lo hice con mi hermano hace unos años.

—Te regresamos a por orden del presidente, para mantenerte segura. No sabíamos si quienes te secuestraron te perseguirían después de haber escapado. No quisimos arriesgarnos a un conflicto, el país vecino, la República Eslava Oriental estaba siendo gobernada temporalmente por Rusia y Estados Unidos.

Ya estaba entendiendo mejor las cosas.

—¿Qué ha sucedido conmigo? ¿De qué me operaron? — me entró al curiosidad desde que vi las cicatrices en mi torso.

—Tuviste una fractura de costilla que terminó perforándote un pulmón. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que hacer una enorme incisión, todo fue por toracoscopía. También tenías algunas quemaduras y un golpe moderado en la cabeza. Ya todas parecen haber sanado o ya tienen un avanzado proceso de cicatrización.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Y…¿hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? — estaba segura de que no era reciente.

Leon suspiró.

—Hace aproximadamente seis semanas. Desde que saliste del quirófano, no recuperaste la consciencia. Hasta ahora.

¡Qué demonios! ¡Seis semanas! ¿Había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué pasó con el caso? ¿Hubo noticias nuevas? ¿Buenas,malas?

Dios.

Leon pareció notar mi desesperación interna, pues colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de calmarme.

Y lo logró.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el caso desde entonces? —pregunté más tranquila.

—Sólo tú fuiste rescatada. No ha habido noticias de otros sobrevivientes, pero el gobierno ruso se comprometió a vigilar las coordenadas por donde fuiste encontrada. Estábamos esperando a que recuperaras la consciencia para que pudieras darnos más detalles sobre lo sucedido y hacer un mejor trabajo.

Entonces Moira seguía perdida. ¿Cómo estaría Barry tomando todo esto? No muy bien,suponía. Bajé de nuevo la mirada y suspiré.

—¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esas heridas Claire? ¿Qué pasó? —Leon me preguntó de pronto.

—Tuve que huir de una torre que se caía en pedazos por el mecanismo de autodestrucción. Cuando no hubo otra salida, tuve que saltar desde quién sabe cuántos metros directo al mar. Supongo que fue ahí cuando me fracturé las costillas—le respondí.

No me atrevía a contar lo de Moira todavía, me dolía recordar verla debajo de todos esos escombros. Ella no quería morir en el mismo lugar que la mujer que se hacía llamar La Autoridad.

Si hubiera sido más perspicaz con Neil, tal vez no hubiéramos terminado así.

—Claire, ¿estuvo alguien conocido involucrado en todo este lío? —su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que alguien de TerraSave nos vendió? ¿Tanto como para que todos lo notaran menos yo?

Claro, yo era la única que tenía sentimientos hacia un traidor.

Me daban ganas de llorar por la frustración que me causaba ese asunto. Sin darme cuenta, apreté los puños sobre las sábanas.

Mis ojos comenzaban a arder.

Hasta que sentí una mano sobre la mía.

—No tienes que contármelo ahora — me dijo en voz baja.

Miré la mano que tenía sobre la mía. Era la primera vez que la veía tal cual era, siempre que nos encontrábamos él usaba sus guantes militares. Eran más anchas de lo que parecía, y algo áspera.

Entonces caí en cuenta de algo.

Mientras estaba inconsciente sentí varias veces el tacto de una persona que me tranquilizaba.

¡Había sido él todo este tiempo!

No podía estar equivocada, el tacto que sentía en ese momento era el mismo que en mi inconsciencia. Lo sabía, porque me provocaba la misma tranquilidad. Y la voz que me llamó también era la misma.

Levanté la vista hacia él.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? — pregunté incrédula.

Vi a Leon alzar una ceja, como si le extrañara mi pregunta.

—Sí, como estoy a cargo de la investigación del caso por parte del gobierno he estado vigilando tu condición. Además, personalmente también me preocupaba conocer lo que te había pasado. Y no sólo yo, Chris, Barry, e incluso Sherry han venido a visitarte.

Sí, recuerdo sus voces.

—Debió ser algo pesado y aburrido para ti— comenté irónicamente.

—Era más importante ver que te recuperaras—me aseguró—. Siempre te he ayudado cuando te has metido en líos. Esta vez me tomó por sorpresa y no pude hacer nada. Así que lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era vigilar tu condición y seguridad.

Era verdad. Leon, de alguna u otra manera, siempre terminaba ayudándome en situaciones relacionadas a brotes de virus. Gran parte de mi supervivencia se la debía a él.

Y al parecer, se añadía una deuda más a la lista.

Pero me era muy grato contar con personas como él a mi lado, que lucha por erradicar el bioterrorismo, de mantener la seguridad en el país, aun arriesgando la propia vida.

Alguien que pasara lo que pasara, nunca me traicionaría, porque al igual que yo, conoce de primera mano lo que es sobrevivir y salvar vidas en el intento.

Él jamás distorsionaría ese hecho con ideas estúpidas sobre poder.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —me preguntó preocupado Leon. Sólo hasta que escuché su cuestionamiento me di cuenta que unas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

—No, sólo estoy viendo algunas cosas con más claridad— dije mientras me llevaba la otra mano a la cara para secarme las lágrimas.

Sin embargo, antes de que mis propios dedos pudieran hacer algo, Leon utilizó su otra mano para realizar el trabajo que yo me disponía a hacer.

—No te preocupes más. Estás a salvo ahora, y tendrás apoyo suficiente para continuar con este caso— comentó mientras me limpiaba el rostro—.No estás sola en esto.

Lo miré nuevamente, y no pude evitar que más lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos. Leon se acercó más a mí, como sabiendo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él me rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre, pues con la otra seguía tomándome de la mano.

—Gracias, Leon.

Era la primera vez en trece años que abrazaba así a mi amigo, y me pregunté cómo es que no lo había hecho antes, siendo él una de las personas en las que más confiaba.

Pero como bien me dijeron alguna vez, todo sucede en el tiempo correcto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Buenas gente! ¿Qué tal están? ¡Yo estoy con el hype a todo lo que da porque se ha hecho oficial la consideración de un RE2 Remake! Los que todavía no lo sepan, vayan a la página oficial de Facebook.**

**Ya era hora, ¿cómo iban a dejar al mejor RE para PS1 sin remake? Yo digo que el hecho de haber regresado a Claire a la saga ayudó mucho. Ustedes y yo lo sabemos, Claire y Leon venden, y si están juntos serán la bomba de dinero que a Capcom le hace falta.**

**Sólo espero que si es aprobado el proyecto, consideren todas las sugerencias de los fans, y que contraten de nuevo a Alyson Court para Claire. Amé su desempeño en Darkside Chronicles, ese tonito sarcástico cuando se hablaba de Ada Wong fue épico xD.**

**En fin, ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo, ¡por fin comienzan los momentos Cleon! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no muy soso xD, quizá algunos piensen que sí lo es por cómo se está comportando Leon. Pero yo creo que en realidad sí es parte de su personalidad, lo que me he dado cuenta en toda la saga de RE, es que él se encariña muy rápido con las personas que conoce, sobre todo con mujeres xP. Así que imagínenese, pasar seis semanas velando por la condición de una amiga a la que conoce desde hace varios años es como para que se encariñe más.**

**Si por algo me gusta el Cleon y no el Aeon es porque ellos están ahí siempre que se necesiten, nunca anteponen sus intereses por la seguridad de otros. Claire sufrió eso con Neil,y Leon vive así cada vez que se encuentra con Ada. ¿Cómo puede surgir verdadero amor cuando los intereses están por encima de todo?**

**En fin, ya no les hago largo el cuento. Quiero saludar a Neiara28, con quien llevo un buen rato hablando, y nos molestamos una a la otra para actualizar xD. Es bonito tener amigas Cleon hechas y derechas. Además, es toda una mujer trabajadora, y su trabajo no es algo que cualquiera pudiera llevar tan fácilmente. Y a pesar de eso, nunca se olvida de sus lectores ^^**

**Ya saben que si les gustó denle follow, favoritos y dejen un review, eso me alentaría mucho para continuar. También compártanlo con otros fans Cleon, que tenemos que estar más unidos ahora con la alta posibilidad del RE2 Remake :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Como Un Padre y Una Madre

**.Como Un Padre y Una Madre**

Claire por fin había despertado. Me llevé una sorpresa enorme cuando entré a su habitación y la vi sentada en su cama. Es decir, pasé seis semanas entrando y saliendo de la habitación y siempre me encontraba con la misma escena: a Claire inconsciente. Ver algo diferente cuando menos me lo esperaba fue impactante.

Un par de semanas atrás, Claire presentó fiebre alta. Llamé a los doctores e inmediatamente le inyectaron medicamento a través del suero. En ese momento tomé su mano, era algo que me había acostumbrado a hacer, pues pensaba que eso podría ayudarla a despertar pronto. Por un momento pensé que ya iba a recuperar la consciencia, pues sentí perfectamente que ella apretaba mi mano, con muy poca fuerza, pero lo intentaba.

La llamé, pero no respondió, y su mano volvió a perder la fuerza. El doctor me explicó que probablemente haya sido sólo un reflejo. Me sentí un poco decepcionado al darme cuenta que ese no era el día en que Claire iba a volver.

Me había hecho a la idea de que quizá este iba a ser uno de esos casos en que la persona tardaría meses en despertar, el contacto físico no parecía tener efecto sobre Claire, al menos no el esperado, pues cuando Barry vino a visitarla vimos claramente unas lágrimas correr por su rostro. No era para menos, las palabras del hombre eran las que posiblemente a Claire le hubiera gustado escuchar estando consciente. Ella estaba en ese estado porque no quería enfrentar el hecho de que Moira Burton se quedó atrás, después de todos los horrores por los que pasaron.

A los quince días de haber regresado al país, el equipo de investigación me envió unos reportes preliminares de lo que pudieron obtener del brazalete que llevaba puesto Claire. Eran las transcripciones de conversaciones sostenidas entre el portador y la persona que se iniciaba la comunicación y un archivo de audio con dicho contenido. Fueron muy pocas veces las que interactuaron con "La Autoridad", pero con esas me bastaba para llegar a la conclusión de que aquella mujer era otra de esas maniáticas de los virus, con una pérdida de la realidad mayor a lo que he escuchado de otros científicos locos detrás de ataques bioterroristas.

¿O acaso creía que por citar a Franz Kafka se le debía tener más respeto? La manera en que recitaba pasajes del autor y los relacionaba con sus locos experimentos era realmente perturbadora. Realmente entendía el dolor de Claire al dejar a Moira en esa isla, comprendía que en el fondo se sentía conmovida por las palabras de Barry, aunque no pudiera moverse. Cuando se trataba de cuidar y proteger a alguien, ella era de las mejores, lo daba todo de sí misma en la tarea.

Por ello, Sherry la consideraba casi como una madre, desde el momento en que salimos de esa ciudad de pesadilla.

Sherry vino a ver a Claire al poco tiempo de haberla trasladado de regreso. Se enteró de las noticias cuando ya había pasado lo peor. Le sucedió lo mismo que a Chris, estuvo fuera del país y apenas volvió me contactó para preguntarme sobre el caso. Le conté todo y, aunque ella trató de estar calmada, pude percibir que su voz se quebraba. La tranquilicé, recordándole que ella estaba estable, y que si la hacía sentir mejor, podía venir a visitarla y comprobarlo por sí misma. De modo que apenas pudo, tomó un vuelo desde Washington hasta Nueva York.

_o-o-o-o-o_

"_Estaba, como desde hace días, sentado en el sofá cerca de la cama donde yacía Claire. Esa vez estaba esperando a Sherry, me avisó que vendría antes del anochecer. Avisé a recepción que la dejaran entrar, pues todavía había reporteros que querían infiltrarse para conseguir información. Cosa que era realmente innecesaria, pues no teníamos más datos que proporcionar que los ya dados por las autoridades. _

_Sólo querían una nota para llenar sus planas._

_Únicamente miembros del gobierno federal y de la B.S.A.A. tenían permitido el acceso a la habitación. Algunos compañeros de Claire en TerraSave querían visitarla también, pero hasta no saber si alguno de los trabajadores estuvo involucrado en el ataque, no podíamos arriesgar su seguridad. Así que tuvimos que recurrir a ciertos protocolos._

_Estaba empezando a dormitar, cuando escuché a alguien tocar a la puerta._

—_Adelante— contesté, y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una chica rubia de tez muy pálida. Su apariencia podría confundirse con una adolescente de 18 años, pero en realidad tenía cinco años más que eso._

_Esos eran los efectos secundarios de haber portado el virus G en su cuerpo._

_Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella._

—_Sherry, te esperaba— le dije._

—_Leon, siempre es un agrado verte— me contestó y me abrazó de pronto. Era una costumbre de ella, y sin embargo, siempre me tomaba por sorpresa. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Aunque no sea en las circunstancias ni el lugar adecuado— me miró al tiempo que se apartaba._

—_Entiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento Sherry— le comenté mirando a de reojo a Claire._

—_¿Cómo está ella? — preguntó, acercándose lentamente a la cama._

—_Sin novedades en cuanto a su estado de consciencia. En cuanto a sus heridas, están sanando bien y rápido._

—_Ya veo— dijo con tristeza._

—_Conoces a Claire, ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Estoy seguro que estará de vuelta con nosotros cuando menos lo esperemos— comenté, tratando de reconfortarla. No podía imaginar lo desagradable que debería ser para Sherry ver a la persona más cercana a ella en ese estado._

—_Lo sé Leon, fue por ella que aprendí a ser fuerte todos estos años — comentó—, por eso mismo me es increíble verla así. Ha pasado por tanto y lo ha librado siempre, ¿qué tanto pudo pasar para que terminara así? Para mí ella es como una mujer hecha de titanio._

_No pude evitar sonreír brevemente ante su comentario. Me causaba gracia darme cuenta que Sherry y yo teníamos una misma perspectiva sobre Claire._

—_Para mí también lo es. Pero hasta los metales más sólidos tienen un punto de fusión. Para ella, fue el hecho de tener que dejar atrás a una persona muy importante, a quien se supone ella debía cuidar._

—_La hija de Barry Burton, ¿no?_

—_Sí, ya sabes cómo es cuando se trata de cuidar a quienes la admiran. Si algo te pasara a ti, seguramente se pondría igual —le dije._

_Sherry permaneció mirando a Claire, pensativa._

—_Entiendo. Y, ¿sabes? Tienes mucha razón con lo del punto de fusión. A pesar de que he aprendido a sobrellevar muchas situaciones, si algo les pasara a ti o a Claire, no sabría cómo reaccionar. Ustedes bien podrían ser mi hermano y hermana mayor, pero para mí son casi como un padre y una madre, incluso más de lo que pudieron ser mis propios padres biológicos. No podría ni imaginar lo que es perder a alguien que conoces desde hace años y a quien le tienes un cariño especial._

_Muy pocas veces en mi vida me había sentido apenado, pero no pude evitar sentir el rubor en mis mejillas al escuchar las palabras tan cálidas de Sherry. Era la primera vez que se expresaba así de mí, lo cual agradecía sinceramente._

_Yo pensaba que podía haber hecho más por ella después de haber escapado de Raccoon City, evitarle muchas cosas por las que pasó. Parece que ella estaba satisfecha con el esfuerzo que hice. _

_Vi a Sherry agacharse para ver de cerca a Claire, colocó su mano en la frente de ésta._

—_Claire…vuelve con nosotros…somos muchos los que te esperamos— le susurró, pero pude escuchar bien sus palabras, luego se levantó y me miró—. Cuando haya novedades, no olvides contactarme. Quiero verla cuando despierte— me pidió._

—_Tenlo por seguro— respondí._

_o-o-o-o-o_

Después de conocer esas grabaciones, y de ver cómo la gente cercana a ella se preocupaba y esperaba su regreso, sentí más compasión por mi amiga mientras vigilaba su condición. Con más razón quería que despertara, para que entre todos los que la conocemos colaboráramos en la búsqueda de ese lugar.

Y así fue, cuando menos me lo esperé la encontré sentada en su cama, mirándome extrañada, como si no supiera quién era yo. Temí que no recordara nada de lo sucedo, o peor aún, nada en realidad. Afortunadamente ese miedo no duró mucho, pues no sólo se acordó de mí sino también de la promesa que habíamos hecho al despedirnos después del incidente de Harvardville.

Al sentarme junto a ella en la cama y verla de cerca, me di cuenta de que en apariencia se veía débil, su rostro lucía muy delgado, y de hecho, ella en sí se veía demasiado delgada. No debía parecerme rara esa situación, ya que todo ese tiempo ella estuvo siendo alimentada de manera artificial. Lucía tan frágil.

A pesar de ello, hubo algo que no cambió, y fue el hecho de que se veía bien con el cabello suelto, y más cuando también mostraba su mirada azul turquesa.

Claramente iba a estar confundida cuando despertara, y sus preguntas sobre la situación se hicieron presentes. Le expliqué lo que había sucedido desde que la encontraron naufragando en el Mar Báltico hasta su entrada al quirófano para la operación. Cuando vi que sus dudas se iban disipando, no pude evitar preguntar las mías, empezando por cómo es que se hizo esas heridas.

Así que tuvo que escapar de un edificio que colapsaba por el mecanismo de autodestrucción. Vaya que los locos bioterroristas no tenían otra manera de deshacerse de nosotros. Eso sí, nunca ha sido una tarea fácil salir bien librado de eso.

Aunque no me dijo más, yo suponía que fue en ese momento donde tuvo que dejar atrás a Moira Burton. Lo creía así por la expresión de tristeza en su rostro al contarlo.

Después, le hice la pregunta del millón, la que ninguna de las dos partes involucradas había podido responderse en ese tiempo, no importa cuán a fondo investigáramos:

"_Claire, ¿estuvo alguien conocido involucrado en todo este lío?"_

Sentí cierto arrepentimiento cuando vi su reacción ante mi cuestionamiento. Su expresión era como la de un niño cuando le descubren una travesura pasada. Quizá no fue el mejor momento para preguntar, pero si algo me quedó claro es que la respuesta era afirmativa, y que a Claire le dolía aceptarlo.

Cuando vi sus ojos enrojecer, la tomé de la mano y le dije que no era necesario que me lo contara en ese momento. Por alguna razón, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, desconozco qué pensamientos habrán pasado por su cabeza como para decirme que veía las cosas con más claridad. Ver llorar a una mujer era una de las pocas cosas que me ponían sensible, así que sin darme cuenta me encontré limpiando sus lágrimas.

"_No te preocupes más. Estás a salvo ahora, y tendrás apoyo suficiente para continuar con este caso. No estás sola en esto"._

Por unos segundos me pregunté si hice lo correcto al decirle esas palabras, pues no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Luego me di cuenta de que quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, poder sacar la frustración que llevaba dentro. Entonces me acerqué más a ella y dejé que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras yo la rodeaba con el brazo que tenía libre.

"_Gracias, Leon"._

Sentí que abrazaba a un ser muy frágil que necesitaba protección. Sé que la mayor parte del tiempo Claire es todo lo contrario a eso, pero en esos momentos su vulnerabilidad se hizo notar. Esto era razón suficiente como para que yo me dedique a su caso al cien por ciento y el tiempo que sea necesario.

Luego de unos minutos, le pregunté si se sentía mejor, a lo que respondió afirmativamente. Nos separamos un poco y le comenté que tenía que llamar a los médicos para informarles de su despertar y que le hicieran la revisión correspondiente. Me miró fijamente y asintió.

Nuestras miradas permanecieron cruzadas por unos segundos (descubrí que su rostro tenía unas cuantas pecas), y a mi mente llegaron las palabras que había escuchado de Sherry:

"…_para mí son casi como un padre y una madre"._

No supe el porqué de ese súbito recuerdo, pero hizo que me aclarara la garganta sin siquiera haber dicho algo. Me levanté de donde estaba y le dije a Claire que volvería con el personal médico. Salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me recargué en ella un momento.

Suspiré soltando una risita.

_Así que…Claire y yo, eh._

Sacudí la cabeza, riéndome un poco y me dispuse a llevar a cabo mi labor.

Una vez que regresé acompañado y después de hacerle la valoración, los doctores dijeron que se encontraba en buenas condiciones, sólo que sus músculos estaban debilitados por la falta de movimiento en un mes y medio. Le recomendaron quedarse unos días más en el hospital para que comenzara un proceso de rehabilitación, y cuando pudiera caminar con mayor facilidad, podrían darle de alta. Por lo pronto tenía que usar una silla de ruedas para moverse de un punto del edificio a otro.

Llamé a su hermano Chris tan pronto terminaron de revisarla. Le pedí que no le hiciera preguntas sobre lo que sucedió, entendía que tenía tantas dudas como todos nosotros, pero por lo que vi en ella no estaba lista para aclararlas. Le comenté que debía ser porque nuestra sospecha de un traidor dentro de TerraSave era cierta, de modo que era mejor esperar hasta que ella estuviera mejor anímicamente para contárnoslo todo. Accedió de inmediato, suponía que para él lo más importante en ese momento era tener a su hermana de vuelta. Llegó a visitarla unas horas después de haber despertado, su estancia fue corta, pues tampoco quería que su hermana se sintiera presionada. Como los dejé hablando solos, no supe el tema de su conversación.

Al día siguiente llamé a Barry, repitiendo el discurso que había hecho con Chris. Con él lo enfaticé todavía más, ya que si planeaba viajar desde Canadá lo haría a sabiendas de que por el momento no obtendría información sobre su hija.

"_Lo sé y lo entiendo Leon. Creo que esperaré para ir a verla, no quiero que se sienta presionada con mi presencia. Imagino que la culpa la atormentaría si me ve. De todas formas, envíale mis saludos y dile que en cuanto pueda iré, tampoco quiero que piense que no deseo verla"._

Esas fueron sus palabras, y le hice llegar su mensaje a Claire. Creía que Barry hizo bien al tomar esa decisión, pues cuando se lo dije a ella noté una expresión de gran preocupación en su rostro.

Habían pasado cinco días desde entonces. Claire parecía recuperar el ánimo poco a poco, aunque no habíamos tocado el tema de los responsables del ataque directamente. Sólo me preguntaba cómo estaban las cosas en TerraSave, qué estaba haciendo nuestro gobierno y el de Rusia para avanzar en la investigación, qué labores realizaba la B.S.A.A. etc. Me contaba algunas cosas de su cautiverio, cómo hizo para sobrevivir.

En su relato, lo único que pudo confirmar es que sus compañeros Gabriel Chávez, Pedro Fernández, Edward Thompson y Gina Foley murieron a manos de los infectados, o terminaron infectados ellos mismos. El paradero de Moira Burton era desconocido, y a su CEO Neil Fisher no lo mencionó. Quizá no se lo encontró, pero ya no quise indagar más en el asunto, pues se veía muy incómoda hablando de ello.

Qué terrible debió ser para ella presenciar la muerte de los compañeros con los que llevaba años trabajando.

Por otros ratos le platicaba sobre lo que había hecho estos años en los que no nos vimos. Tampoco quería hacerla sentir presionada para que contara todo. Los medios de alguna manera se enteraron de que la única sobreviviente rescatada ya había despertado, nos enteramos una mañana en que Claire revisó el periódico mientras desayunaba (que ya muchas ganas tenía de alimentos sólidos). Primera plana. Ella no se creía que el asunto haya sido tan grande en el país.

Me encontraba esperando en la sala principal, Claire había ido a sus sesiones de rehabilitación. Podía mover un poco más las piernas, pero no lo suficiente para caminar, de modo que seguía usando la silla de ruedas. Vi al enfermero que se encargaba del tratamiento de Claire acercarse hacia donde estaba yo, empujando a mi amiga en la silla. Ya había vuelto a su usual cola en el cabello, y seguía usando la pijama blanca del hospital.

Me levanté de donde estaba para recibirlos.

—Hemos terminando por hoy, señor Kennedy — me dijo el chico, pues se veía bastante joven. Quizá era algún interno.

—Gracias, yo me encargó de ella ahora— le aseguré, el joven me hizo una reverencia y se retiró —¿Qué tal te fue? —le pregunté a ella mientras me volvía a sentar.

—Me está doliendo horrores. Pero lo aguanto porque sé que sólo así me podré mover nuevamente— dijo con un tono de cansancio.

—Es bueno que tengas esa actitud, los doctores dicen que podrías tardar hasta diez días más para que te den de alta — le comenté.

Echó la cabeza para atrás, como resignándose a tal martirio.

—Pues ni hablar— dijo.

Tal vez estaría presionando un poco con la pregunta que estaba por hacerle, pero es necesario conocer su respuesta. De eso depende de cómo avancemos en la investigación del ataque a TerraSave.

—Claire, cuando te den de alta, ¿qué piensas hacer? —cuestioné. Ella me miró con una expresión extraña, como si ya esperaba que le preguntara eso y que ya me había tardado.

Suspiró.

—No lo sé…hay tanto que quiero hacer, pero no sé por dónde empezar— fijó su mirada en el suelo—. Pero seguramente empezaré por dejar TerraSave.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Quería dejar su trabajo en TerraSave? Esto empezaba a descuadrarse otra vez.

—¿Qué dices? Pero, ¿por qué piensas eso? Has hecho hasta ahora un trabajo extraordinario como rescatadora, no entiendo por qué lo quieres dejar. TerraSave necesita de personas como tú, más ahora por lo que sucedió. Están hechos un lío desde el día del asalto, cuatro de sus mejores trabajadores se han ido,y el CEO sigue desaparecido. Sólo te tienen a ti en estos momentos — intenté explicar mi postura lo mejor que pude.

Claire cerró los ojos brevemente, y volvió a suspirar. Pareciera que estaba a punto de decir algo que le costaba mucho trabajo.

—No creo que yo pueda hacer gran cosa en estos momentos. Además, TerraSave ya no es lo que era antes…y no sé qué será de la empresa a partir de ahora…—hizo una pausa—, porque Neil Fisher también está muerto. También fue infectado por el virus, se convirtió en una cosa horrible. Tuve que…—se llevó una mano a la cabeza, definitivamente estaba recordando algo que no le gustaba, y que le dolía en el fondo.

Su expresión era casi la misma que cuando le pregunté si algún conocido de TerraSave estaba detrás del asalto a los cuarteles de la empresa.

Se encontró a su jefe en esa isla, y no lo mencionó hasta ahora…

"_TerraSave ya no es lo que era antes…"_

Podría ser que…

Antes de cualquier tipo suposición era mejor que la misma Claire me lo dijera. Pero ya bastante esfuerzo acababa de hacer al contarme eso.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pude decirle en ese momento —¿quieres que te lleve de regreso a tu habitación? — quise saber, probablemente sólo quiera descansar después de su sesión, y de que los tormentosos recuerdos la invadieran.

—Te lo agradecería mucho— dijo.

Me levanté de nuevo y empujé su silla hasta el elevador que nos llevó al piso de su cuarto. Como todavía no podía sostenerse en pie, la tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta su cama, donde la dejé descansando. Supuse que quería estar sola unos minutos, así que le dije que volvería enseguida.

Si mi sospecha de hace unos momentos era cierta, entendía por qué Claire querría dejar TerraSave. La decepción debió ser tan grande que se sentía hasta obligada a alejarse de todo aquello que la ligara al incidente.

Sin embargo, no lo consideraba razón suficiente. Los que obran bien no tienen que pagar las consecuencias de quien decidió tomar el camino equivocado. Sí, es posible que si esto se confirma y se divulga, la percepción que la gente tiene de TerraSave pueda cambiar, y no para bien.

Pero es precisamente por eso que Claire tiene que seguir. ¿Quién mejor que ella para demostrar al mundo que hay muchísima más gente dispuesta a ayudar que gente con ganas de verlo todo arder? Estaba seguro que TerraSave tenía la suficiente experiencia para ser respaldada, más que los tropezones que pudiera haber tenido a lo largo de su existencia. El camino que ella decidió es el de rescatar, y es lo que la hecho feliz todos estos años.

Quería convencerla de aquello, pero no creía tener éxito yo solo. Necesitaba la ayudar de alguien más cuyas palabras hicieran más efecto de lo que las mías pudieran hacer.

Y sabía perfectamente quién era la persona indicada.

Mierda, ¿cómo me pude siquiera de olvidarme de llamarla cuando Claire despertó?

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y marqué un número que tenía registrado. Me llevé el aparato al oído y el tono de marcado sonó unas veces antes de que la persona al otro lado tomara la llamada.

—Qué tal, Leon. ¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó la voz de una chica.

—Sherry, Claire despertó hace unos días. Y creo que le sentaría muy bien una visita tuya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Buenaaaas! Disculpen el tremendo retraso, estoy bien, no se preocupen. Es sólo que cada vez que empiezo algo, me cuesta seguir para terminarlo. Me cuesta mantenerme escribiendo frente a la pantalla, me distraigo fácil xD.**

**Uno de los motivos por los que me distraje fue la maravillosa noticia de que el remake de RE2 ya está en proceso. ¿Saben cómo lo flipé cuando lo supe? Leon y Claire regresan en la más épica aventura de RE para la PS1 en consolas de nueva generación. Los Cleon estamos emocionados *O*.**

**Entre las cosas que espero para este remake es que mantengan el hecho de Darkside Chronicles de Claire conociendo a Ada. Me encanta lo mal que le cayó a nuestra Claire xD.**

**La verdad,no espero que quiten el famoso beso de Ada y Leon, nos lo dejaron más que claro en RE2, Darkside Chronicles y hasta en Operation Raccoon City. Pero si me gustaría que se formara un triángulo amoroso, a en DC me dio la impresión de que Claire andaba algo celosa de lo interesado que se mostró Leon con Ada xD. Así aunque sea no nos podrán decir que Cleon ni existe.**

**Además, lo que metan de nuevo en el remake podrá afecta a las futuras entregas numéricas. Con esto ya no habrá pretexto de no volverlos a juntar en la continuación.**

**Si hay algo que une a Leon y Claire, además de su experiencia en Raccoon City, es Sherry. Traté de ejemplificarlo con este capítulo. Me atrevería a decir que hasta Sherry shippea el Cleon xD. Son las dos personas que más ama, ¿por qué no se aman entre ellos? ;_; jajaja**

**En fin, ya saben que si les gustó le den follow y en favoritos, y dejen un review, eso me alienta para continuar. Compartan con otros Cleon fan, que debemos estar unidos con la noticia de que tendremos remake del RE2 ;D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD. Claire y Neil no tenían relación sentimental, es cierto. Pero sí creo que ella llegó a sentir algo por él, más que admiración. De hecho, el director lo dijo así en una entrevista: "Se supone que Neil es el tipo de hombre que Claire admira y del que se siente atraída". Ya sea que lo consideren así o no, para fines de esta historia ella se sentía atraída por él. Ya luego verán cómo influirá eso en el desarrollo del Cleon aquí x).**

**PD2- Ali Larter saldrá con el atuendo de REV 2 en la última película de RE *u* (sigue esperanzada de que el personaje de Leon continuará).**


	7. Conocernos Mejor

**Conocernos Mejor**

Ya me había comunicado con Sherry, después de reprocharme el por qué no le avise de inmediato, me dijo que mañana vendría a ver a Claire. Le expliqué la importancia de su visita, quería que me ayudara a convencerla que dejar TerraSave después de lo que sucedió no era la mejor opción, ella era feliz haciendo su trabajo, y lo hacía bien. No había mejor persona para hacérselo saber que la misma Sherry, una chica que fue salvada por Claire.

"_No te preocupes Leon, yo tampoco quiero que ella renuncie. La convenceré, ya verás"._

Me había prometido, y confiaba en su palabra. Yo era firme testigo de la estrecha relación que había entre las dos, y el cariño que había crecido durante esos años.

Así que sólo me quedaba esperar.

Ya era de noche, bajé a cenar en un local cerca del hospital, ya que no se podía introducir alimentos a las habitaciones. Era algo que me acostumbré a hacer desde que trajeron a Claire hace mes y medio, y también me acostumbré a pasar la noche en la habitación (en caso de que recuperara la consciencia en la madrugada). Pero desde que ella despertó ya no era necesario, así que me iba a dormir al hotel que el gobierno me había patrocinado. Estaba a media hora de distancia si se iba caminando.

Sólo regresaba para despedirme de Claire, y que si necesitaba algo que me llamara, sin importar la hora.

Estaba en el ascensor, un timbre me indicó que ya había llegado al piso donde estaba la habitación de ella. Caminé por el pasillo hasta que di con la puerta del cuarto. Giré la perilla y al entrar noté que estaba algo oscuro, la única luz que entraba era la que provenía de afuera, de los edificios. Y esa noche había una luna espectacular, de modo que el satélite natural también iluminaba el cuarto.

Justo frente a la gran ventana, estaba ella. Lo más sorprendente no fue ver el hecho de la luz de afuera iluminara su contorno, ni que estuviera usando una bata blanca (y algo ajustada y corta para ella) en lugar de la pijama de siempre. Y tampoco el hecho de que su lacio cabello le caía a los hombros.

Lo más impactante fue ver que estaba de pie, admirando el paisaje urbano. Todavía hoy tuvo problemas para poder mantenerse ella sola.

—Claire, ¿ya puedes caminar? —pregunté en voz baja. De alguna manera, la escasa luz en la habitación me hacía hablar con quietud.

Vi que ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Leon…—susurró, dio un paso al frente con dificultad, y cuando iba a mover el otro pie, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Claire! — me acerqué rápidamente a ella, me agaché y la tomé de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella sujetó mis antebrazos para sostenerse. La llevé con cuidado hasta el sofá grande que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Me senté con ella.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí, gracias. Ya me iba a dormir, pero quise intentar caminar por mí misma. Logré hacerlo, parece que voy por buen camino — alzó la mirada para verme, y la luz que venía de fuera iluminó parcialmente su rostro.

Me quedé como en trance viéndola.

—¿Qué tal tu cena? —su voz me devolvió a la consciencia.

—Bien, hay bastantes lugares buenos cerca de aquí. Los bocadillos de la planta baja son muy buenos, pero no como para consumirlos tan frecuente — comenté.

La vi reír un poco.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar seis semanas así — me dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

—No te apures por eso. No es peor que los enlatados en mis días de agente en entrenamiento. Además, tu hermano a veces venía y me traía comida de fuera y yo bajaba a la cafetería a comer y él se quedaba contigo mientras tanto. Como no podía estar él aquí todo el día, pensó que me estaría haciendo un favor trayéndome almuerzo de fuera. Y vaya que lo hizo. Recuérdame que le debo un favor.

Ella sonrió.

Y me volví a quedar algo atontado. ¿Qué carajos me pasaba?

—Lo haré. Y ojalá puedas mostrarme uno de esos lugares cuando me den de alta. Empiezo a fastidiarme de la comida del hospital, y si sigo comiendo de los bocadillos de abajo, me pasará lo que a ti, me saciaré.

—Por supuesto. Al menos así por fin nos veríamos en un lugar un poco más normal, ¿no crees? — le dije, haciendo alusión a la promesa de hace algunos años.

—Definitivamente. Creo que no he conocido al Leon en situaciones normales. Al menos no en aquellas ajenas al bioterrorismo.

—Lo mismo puedo decir sobre ti —repliqué. Y era verdad, no conocía a la Claire que simplemente era una mujer que hacía más que trabajar en una organización no gubernamental.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en qué hacía Claire cuando no trabajaba. ¿Salir con amigas? ¿Con su hermano? ¿Algún chico?

—Parece que todavía nos falta conocernos mejor, ¿no lo crees? —me preguntó casi susurrando y fijó su vista en la mía.

No sé si fue la manera en la que me hizo la pregunta, o si fueron sus ojos clavados en los míos (o tal vez ambas cosas), pero en ese momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro. No había espacio entre nosotros, mi rodilla tocaba la suya, al igual que nuestros hombros. Yo todavía tenía mi mano en el antebrazo de ella.

—¿O no piensas lo mismo? —me llamó, y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo que tú. Pero nunca es tarde para empezar, ¿verdad? Por ejemplo, es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto —le comenté, y ella arqueó las cejas, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta traerlo sujetado en una cola, si lo traigo suelto mucho tiempo siento que me estorba, o me da mucho calor. Mis amigos me dicen que mejor me lo corte si no lo voy a lucir. Pero es más fácil así, cuando voy de rescatista a otros países necesito llevarlo amarrado para que no me obstruya la vista —explicó.

—Te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto — le dije a secas, y me quise dar una bofetada por eso. Hablé sin pensar.

Parecía que Claire también se había sorprendido, noté un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Pues…gracias —dijo con cierta timidez.

Me pareció lindo ver ese lado tímido de ella.

—A ti te queda bien esa barba mañanera — me dijo de pronto y me tomó por sorpresa. Noté que su mirada estaba fija en mi barbilla —. Hasta hace unos años no tenías rastro de ella, pensé que eras de piel fina.

Me causó gracia su comentario

—En realidad no me crece mucho vello facial. Apenas pasé los treinta años decidí dejarme un poco, creí que si seguía con mi apariencia veinteañera no me iban a tomar en serio. Y más ahora que soy jefe operativo de una nueva división creada por el gobierno— expliqué, y Claire soltó una risita.

—¿De verdad? Mi hermano Chris pensó lo mismo cuando se hizo cargo de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y por eso se dejó crecer barba. ¿Qué se traen los hombres con el vello y la masculinidad? Yo los tomo en serio por su actitud, así sean unos osos peludos o unos gatos egipcios lampiños.

— ¿Pero cómo los prefieres? — no entendía por qué de pronto quise saber eso.

Parecía que me estaba tomando muy en serio eso de conocernos mejor.

La vi arquear de nuevo las cejas. Hasta a ella se le estaba haciendo rara mi repentino interés.

—Pues, a decir verdad…—hizo una breve pausa— mientras no tengan barba de Nostradamus, por mí bien. Eso es casi antihigiénico —dijo con un gesto de desagrado.

Y luego hizo algo que provocó una acelerada palpitación en mi pecho. Levantó su mano y con sus dedos acarició el área de mi barbilla donde tenía vello facial.

Esta reacción sólo la tenía cuando me ponía nervioso.

O cuando estaba excitado.

Y darme cuenta que la sangre empezaba fluir hacia abajo no me ayudaba en nada.

—Algo como lo tuyo está bien. No es rasposa — me dijo, quise contestarle algo, pero mis fuertes latidos no me dejaban.

Retiró su mano, pero mi reacción fisiológica continuaba. La miré fijamente, como cuando observo a alguien que me interesa. Un mechón de su fleco cayó, y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que frente a mí no sólo tenía a una amiga de hace muchos años, a una compañera de supervivencia y de lucha contra el bioterrorismo,

Frente a mí también estaba una mujer atractiva, de cabello rojizo y ojos azul turquesa. Una combinación casi explosiva para la vista de un hombre. Y con la luz de la luna iluminándola parcialmente, era para perder la razón en ese instante.

Como si tuviera vida propia, una de mis manos fue directamente hacia ese mechón suyo y lo regresó a su lugar detrás de la oreja. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su piel, tal y como lo había hecho ella conmigo.

—De verdad me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello así —le dije en susurro. Claire abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, vi que quería decir algo por el movimiento de sus labios, pero no lo dejé hacerlo.

Porque cerré la ya de por si corta distancia entre nosotros, y mis labios sellaron los suyos con un beso inesperado, incluso para mí.

No me entraba en la cabeza el porqué de pronto quise conocer el sabor de su boca. Aunque llegado ese punto, ya no me interesaba la razón, sólo me dejé llevar, sin importar qué tipo de consecuencias pudiera traer esto para nosotros dos. Si se molestaba después conmigo, ya vería cómo lidiar con eso.

_Pero todavía no se recupera anímicamente, aún no se siente lista para hablar de lo que pasó en esa isla, ¿y tú vienes a confundirla más con tus instintos de hombre?_

Mierda. Era verdad.

Detuve súbitamente mi acción, me alejé un poco de ella. La miré a los ojos, y efectivamente noté confusión y algo de incredulidad en ellos.

_Bien hecho, Leon._

—Claire, yo…sólo…lo siento —me disculpé, ella parecía volver a respirar. Pero su expresión cambió de confusión a otra.

¿Decepción?

—¿De verdad…te arrepientes? — me preguntó, y no sé si empezaba a alucinar, pero podría jurar que su voz tenía un tono de tristeza. ¿No estaba molesta?

—Bueno…sólo si te ofendí con lo que hice — contesté.

—Si me gustó que lo hicieras, ¿cuenta como ofensa? — me preguntó, acercándose de nueva cuenta.

Y con eso me di cuenta que mis preocupaciones no tenían sentido. Ella lo disfrutó tanto como yo, y estaba más que dispuesta a continuar.

—Supongo, entonces, que no tengo por qué arrepentirme — le susurré, tomé su barbilla y junté sus labios con los míos nuevamente. Esta vez sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasar después, porque sabía que ella lo aceptaría.

Claire rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo la abracé, sin romper ese cálido e inocente beso que teníamos. ¿Hacía cuánto que no besaba a alguien así? Por lo general yo era más "invasivo" cuando se trataba de los labios de una mujer. Sin embargo, con ella no sentía esa necesidad de posesión. El beso entre nosotros era como el que se daban por primera vez dos personas que se gustan: suave, despacio, descubriéndonos ambos en esa faceta.

Estaba conociendo a Claire en su faceta de mujer, y yo le mostraba la mía de hombre. Y era algo que me estaba encantando. Podía deducir que así como ella daba todo de sí misma en su trabajo y en cuidar a los demás, también lo hacía con el hombre con el que quería compartir momentos íntimos.

Afortunadamente, me tocaba ser ese hombre en ese momento.

Cuando al aire nos faltó, nos separamos, juntando nuestras frentes. Abrimos los ojos y nos miramos con un sentimiento de satisfacción que no podría explicar. Me pareció que ella pensaba lo mismo, porque sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

Era tan gracioso que nos gustara algo que no esperábamos que sucediera. Que ni siquiera lo imaginábamos.

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? —le pregunté, pues no tenía ganas de irme y perderme la oportunidad de seguir conociéndola como mujer.

Tal vez pensó que estábamos yendo muy rápido—yo también lo creía—, pero suponía que tantos años de amistad le daría la suficiente confianza para continuar lo que yo quería hacer.

Nos hemos confiado la vida entera, ¿por qué no confiarnos nuestra intimidad?

Antes de responderme, me dio un fugaz beso.

—Claro, no esperaba otra cosa — me dijo muy seductora, colocando sus manos en mis hombros—. Te gusta mucho usar chaquetas de cuero, ¿verdad? —me preguntó curiosa, mirando la susodicha prenda.

—Las chaquetas son parte de mis cosas favoritas, invierto mucho en ellas —le dije—. Aunque, justo ahora —oculté mi rostro en su cuello, acariciándolo con mi nariz—, siento que me estorba — dije en susurró, haciéndole cosquillas con mi aliento.

La escuché reír un poco.

—Eso tiene solución —sujetó el cuello de mi chaqueta y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Saqué mis brazos de las mangas y la dejé en el suelo. Ya sólo tenía mi camisa encima.

—Creo que tampoco voy a necesitar la camisa—comenté con picardía, mientras trazaba un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su mentón.

—No hay problema — dijo antes de pegar sus labios con los míos, sus manos iban desabotonando mi prenda. Cuando terminó con el último botón, fui yo quien terminó de quitarla. Vi cómo Claire quedó hipnotizada al verme con el torso desnudo.

Colocó una mano en mi pecho y fue recorriendo sutilmente mi abdomen.

Pasé mucho tiempo entrenando para la policía y para el servicio secreto. Por supuesto que tenía algo que presumir.

—Impresionante—dijo— tu ropa engaña Leon.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? — la pregunta era tonta, pero quería juguetear con ella.

—Mucho— contestó antes de rodearme el cuello y darme el beso más profundo hasta ese momento. Me atreví a morderle ligeramente el labio inferior, y ella gimió ante ello. No de dolor, sino de placer.

—También quiero verte—alcancé a decir entre la intensa danza de nuestras bocas. Claire se separó de mí, se apoyó de los bordes del sofá y se puso de pie, tambaleándose—. ¿Segura que puedes sostenerte?

—Puedo mantenerme por un corto período. No te preocupes, sólo me llevará unos segundos.

Acto seguido se levantó la bata desde el pecho para quitársela por completo, dejándola en ropa interior. Su cuerpo semidesnudo ante la luz de la luna era espectacular. Nunca me imaginé que Claire tuviera una figura bien formada. Esas anchas caderas me incitaban a poseerlas cuanto antes.

_Su ropa también engaña._

Mis pantalones ya no podían contener mi evidente excitación, así que opté por desabrocharme el cinturón y tirarlo para que le hiciera compañía a las demás prendas en el suelo.

Claire volvió a sentarse junto a mí.

—¿No quieres que nos pasemos a la cama? —le ofrecí, ya que ambos sabíamos perfectamente lo que iba a suceder después.

—El sofá me atrae más— contestó, acariciando una de mis piernas —. Además —subió lentamente hasta tocarme la creciente y palpitante erección que traía debajo—, el espacio reducido nos forzará a estar más cerca del otro, nos sentiremos más.

Cualquier otro hombre sin mi fortaleza mental se hubiera venido ya ante el simple hecho de imaginarse dentro de Claire, embistiéndola en ese sofá.

—Me agrada la idea — le dije, devorando sus labios una vez más.

Mis manos fueron directamente a su espalda, para desabrochar el sujetador. Ya tenía experiencia haciendo eso, de modo que no me fue complicado. Una vez hecho, le retiré la prenda y pude observar uno de las vistas más espectaculares que una mujer podría ofrecerle a un hombre. Que fuera el pecho desnudo de Claire lo que estuviera viendo me excitaba más, pues nunca había fantaseado siquiera con tenerla entre mis brazos. Fue algo que me nació hace unos instantes, y en cuestión de segundos lo estaba volviendo realidad. A cualquiera volvería loco tener un deseo cumplido en cuestión de instantes, y de tipo sexual.

—Eres hermosa— confesé, mirándola, casi sin aliento, los rápidos latidos de mi corazón empezaban a dificultarme el habla.

Quizá porque ya era momento de dejar de hablar y empezar a actuar.

Claire se recostó y subió las piernas, y yo me acomodé entre ellas. Aquello del espacio reducido empezaba gustarme cada vez más, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mío. Cuando me rodeó el cuello y sentí su piel desnuda sobre la mía, gemí; sin necesidad si quiera de rozar mi erección en su intimidad.

—Leon…-susurró, y su voz excitada era el sonido más armónico y melodioso que jamás haya escuchado.

Otras han susurrado mi nombre también, pero escuchar a Claire lo hacía más especial. Me conoce, la conozco, y saber que disfrutaba esta faceta mía tanto como yo la suya me llenaba de placer más allá de lo sexual.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su ropa interior, incluso por encima de ésta pude sentir que ella ya estaba lista para mí. Bajé sus bragas y ella hizo movimientos con sus piernas para retirársela.

Ya la tenía completamente al natural.

Levanté un poco mi cuerpo para desabrocharme el pantalón, pero no tuve que hacer esa labor, ella ya me había ganado la idea y sus manos ya trabajan en ello. Me abrió la cremallera, tomó el borde de mi bóxer y del pantalón y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, liberando mi indomable miembro erecto.

—Eres muy atractivo — me dijo después de saciar su curiosidad viendo mi zona íntima.

Claire acomodó sus piernas, una a cada lado de mi cintura, encogiéndolas un poco para facilitarme el acceso—y nuestra posición—. No necesité preguntarle si estaba lista, su cuerpo hablaba por ella. Puse mi miembro en posición, y lentamente me fui adentrando en su intimidad.

—Ah…-la escuché gemir.

Sentía una calidez muy placentera mientras la penetraba. Y vaya que tenía razón con eso de mayor sensación en espacio reducido; cuando estuve por completo adentro pude sentir un apretón muy fuerte. Su cavidad se sentía más estrecha porque sus piernas no estaban extendidas, y era una sensación abrumadora.

Cuando di la primera embestida, dudé por un instante si yo iba a durar lo suficiente.

—Oh,Claire…— escondí mi rostro en su cuello, juntando nuestros cuerpos todavía más.

A la primera embestida le siguieron otras, lentas, como si se tratara de algo frágil lo que tenía entre mis brazos —si aumentaba la velocidad me iba a venir al instante—.

Claire no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo que me acompañó en esta danza. Cada vez que yo movía mi cintura hacia abajo, ella la movía hacia arriba, de manera que mi sexo y el de ella se encontraban en cada meneo de caderas.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, tal vez hayan sido pocos minutos —que para mí fueron agradablemente extensos—, pero Claire me empezaba a enterrar los dedos en la espalda.

—Muévete más, por favor…— me rogó al oído, y no podía hacer nada más que obedecer.

Aumenté la velocidad y la frecuencia de embestidas, estaba cerca de explotar dentro de ella.

—¡Leon!, ¡ahhh! —sus dedos apretaron con más fuerza mi espalda. Había alcanzado ya el orgasmo. Un orgasmo provocado por mí.

Yo estaba por llegar…

Cuando un chillido espantoso llegó a mis oídos.

Era mi teléfono celular.

_Que se joda el puto celular._

Pensé, pues nada era más importante para mí en esos momentos que terminar y llenar a Claire con parte de mi ser. Ni el mismo presidente del país me lo va a impedir.

Continué mis movimientos, Claire ya estaba rendida debajo de mí.

_Sólo un poco más…_

Y entonces sentí la explosión que tanto esperaba, un espasmo que empezó en mi entrepierna y me recorrió el abdomen y las piernas hasta la punta de mis dedos. Esa vez temblé por la tremenda intensidad del orgasmo.

—Oh,Dios…—susurré, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones. Sentía mi miembro vibrar dentro de ella. Todavía no terminaba de descarga mi esencia en ella.

Y el puto chillido del celular volvió a sonar. Más fuerte que antes, con un eco ensordecedor. Era demasiado para mi cabeza.

_¡Pero qué mierda quieren!_

Lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón, ni cuenta me había dado que todavía lo tenía ahí. Encendí la pantalla y deslice el botón de desbloqueo, sólo para ver que la alarma se había activado.

_7:30 AM._

¿Qué? Pero apenas pasaban de las diez cuando entré a la habitación de Claire.

Miré a mi alrededor y ya no me encontraba en ese cuarto oscuro, iluminado parcialmente por la luz de la ciudad y de la luna. De hecho, la luz que entraba era muy tenue y era por los rayos del sol que apenas se asomaba. Miré debajo de mí y no estaba ni Claire, ni estaba en un sofá. Sólo unas sábanas blancas y una almohada.

Me levanté de golpe, y vi más a mi alrededor. Eso era un cuarto de hotel. Del hotel donde me quedaba a dormir después de que Claire despertó. Había estado durmiendo acostado boca abajo. Teniendo un sueño erótico con la mujer a la que había estado acompañando estas casi siete semanas.

Qué. Carajo. Fue. Eso.

Noté que sólo traía puesto un bóxer…y que, aparte de erótico, el sueño también calificaba como "mojado".

Me pasé una mano por el cabello.

Me vine. En un sueño. Donde tenía relaciones con Claire Redfield en la habitación del hospital, en el sofá cerca de la ventana. Y lo disfruté, la evidencia estaba entre mis piernas…y creo que también en las sábanas.

_¿Qué demonios pasó para que yo soñara de esa manera?_

Dado que no podía pensar con claridad, pues las imágenes del sueño seguían muy claras en mi cabeza, opté por irme a dar un baño de agua fría. Necesitaba relajarme, la experiencia había sido muy real.

El cuarto de baño tenía una tina, me pareció ideal llenarla para poder meterme y meditar sobre lo que acababa de pasarme. Sólo tuve que esperar unos minutos para que tuviera un nivel adecuado de agua, me quité la única prenda que traía puesta y me metí. Me sumergí, al salir me acomodé, echando la cabeza para atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que el agua calmara las ansias que de pronto me invadieron.

—Veamos, ¿qué sucedió anoche realmente?

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Buenas,gente! **

**Esta vez no los hice esperar mucho tiempo jeje. Sí, ya sé que me quieren matar después de leer el final del capítulo, pero déjenme dar mi derecho de réplica xD.**

**La verdad es que ya me moría de ganas de escribir un lemon, pero no quería joder la historia que ya tengo preparada (el lemon real va a suceder en otro momento). Así que la única manera que encontré de satisfacer esa necesidad era esta. Que además me dio una buena idea para continuar. Parte de lo que sucedió en su sueño fue real, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán cuál, y porqué fue que tuvo sueños mojados con Claire xD.**

**Recuerden bien este sueño, se irá haciendo realidad jejeje, porque aunque quiera, Leon no va a poder olvidarlo del todo jojojo.**

**Por cierto, ¿ya supieron que habrá una nueva película CG de RE¡ y que será un reboot de la historia? Chris,Leon y Rebecca están confirmados...¿por qué siempre hacen a un lado a Claire? ='(, ella es una de los cuatro que empezaron la saga, y protagonista del mejor juego de Resident Evil (para muchos es el RE4,pero estoy segura que con el remake todos opinaremos lo mismo).**

**Como no hay más información, tengo la esperanza de que puedan aparecer después.**

**¿Qué opinan de hacer un reboot de la historia? ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? A mí, por supuesto, me gustaría un Cleon más explícito xD (y desechar el Aeon, ya basta de eso e.e).**

**En fin, ya saben que si les gusta mi historia, denle follow y click en favoritos, y sobre todo, dejen un review, eso me alentaría mucho para continuar.**

**No se olviden de compartir el fic con otros fans Cleons, recuerden que también la escribo en inglés. ¡Tenemos que estar más unidos antes de la salida del Remake del 2!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD. Aquellos que comentan como invitados, ¿no se animan a crearse una cuenta? Me gustaría poder responderles directamente :D**


	8. Mi Mentora, Mi Salvadora

**Mi Mentora, Mi Salvadora**

_¿Qué pasó anoche realmente?_

Solté un suspiro mientras el agua relajaba mis músculos. Las imágenes de los recuerdos de la noche pasada aparecieron todas fugazmente por mi mente.

Ciertamente había bajado a cenar a un local cerca del hospital, regresé pasada las diez de la noche para despedirme de Claire, y sí la encontré de pie, con el cabello suelto, frente a la gran ventana al entrar en la habitación. También había cambiado su pijama por una bata blanca, y justo recordaba que ese día el personal médico le solicitó sus prendas para poder lavarlas, pues eran propiedad del nosocomio. Al día siguiente se la iban a llevar de nuevo —la fiebre que le dio hace unas semanas fue por no estar lo suficientemente cubierta, el clima frío del lugar le afectó, por ello decidieron cambiarle de atuendo—.

Las diferencias entre mi descabellado sueño y lo que en realidad sucedió comenzaban con el hecho de que el cuarto no estaba a oscuras, y para nada estaba parcialmente iluminado por la luz de la luna. De hecho, el cielo nocturno estaba nublado cuando salí a cenar. Su habitación tenía apariencia de centro médico, nada romántico que pudiera dar pie a otra cosa.

Cuando la llamé, se volvió para mirarme, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Esa tarde sí había logrado caminar un poco, quería continuar pero la hora de rehabilitación había terminado. Suponía que quería seguir intentándolo ella misma.

Al igual que en mi sueño, sí me acerqué para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y sí nos sentamos juntos en el sofá.

_Y sí que estábamos bastante cerca. _

También platicamos de cómo estuvo mi cena, de que me había saciado de los bocadillos de la planta baja, que le debía un favor a su hermano por llevarme comida de fuera en el tiempo que ella estuvo inconsciente, que cuando le dieran de alta le gustaría ir a comer a uno de los locales a los que yo iba, y…

…_de verdad nos dijimos que nos hace falta conocernos mejor…_

Y luego le dije que se veía bien con el cabello suelto, y ella me elogió mi barba mañanera, le expliqué lo importante que era verme mayor ahora que era jefe operativo de una nueva división del gobierno; me comentó que su hermano pensaba algo similar…

_Empiezo a entender el porqué de la tergiversación de mi sueño sobre los hechos. Sí que tenía pinta de cita romántica._

Sin embargo, fue en la conversación posterior en donde mi sueño y lo que sucedió realmente tomaban caminos diferentes.

"_¿Qué se traen los hombres con el vello y la masculinidad? Yo los tomo en serio por su actitud, así sean unos osos peludos o unos gatos egipcios lampiños."_

"_¿Pero cómo los prefieres?" _

Parece que sí me había tomado en serio aquello de conocernos mejor.

"_Pues, a decir verdad, mientras no tengan barba de Nostradamus, por mí bien. Eso es casi antihigiénico"_

Y luego hizo un gesto con los ojos, como si en ese momento hubiera recordado algo relacionado a lo que estábamos hablando.

O a alguien.

"_De todas maneras, creo que no tengo mucha suerte con los hombres barbudos". _Me dijo en un tono triste, mirando hacia la nada. Sospechaba que nuestra conversación le hizo recordar una relación fallida con un hombre de dichas características.

"_¿Por qué lo dices?" _ Quise saber, aunque tal vez no había sido buena idea, ya que vi a Claire soltar un largo suspiro y mantenerse en silencio por varios segundos. Luego me miró fijamente, como queriendo contarme algo, pero sin saber por dónde empezar, o preguntándose si realmente era necesario que yo lo supiera.

"_Ya sabes, algunas cosas no funcionan entre un hombre y una mujer. Me sucedió hace poco. Nada que cualquier persona en el mundo no haya pasado." _Fue todo lo que me dijo al respecto, y decidí dejarlo por la paz. Estaba seguro que no era tan irrelevante como ella quería que lo percibiera, pero si no se siente lista para contarme —o no me tiene la suficiente confianza todavía— , esperaré a que ella decida hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya habíamos quedado en conocernos mejor, de modo que los temas vendrían solos.

Para mostrar mi intención, le conté sobre una novia que tuve no hace mucho, y que no me dejaba en paz después de haber terminado nuestra relación. Ella, como otras más, no pudo soportar mi ritmo de trabajo y decidió que lo mejor era irse cada quien por su lado. Así lo hicimos, pero dos meses después me volvió a buscar, diciéndome que me extrañaba y demás. Yo sospechaba que le gustaba otro que siempre estaba disponible, desde antes de terminar. Suponía que una vez que rompimos, se fue con él. Y que luego resultó que no fue la persona que ella pensó que sería, que la usó y que la dejó cuando estuvo saciado de ella.

Y yo, inteligentemente, cometí el error de hacerle caso parcialmente —porque no me creía ni de coña todo lo que me dijo—, pues accedí a tener encuentros casuales con ella. Cuando empecé a ser yo el fastidiado, quise pararlo todo, pero ella insistió hasta el punto de querer darme un tiro —dejar notas en el coche y debajo de la puerta de mi departamento lo ameritaba—. Al final, tuve que "amenazarla" con levantar cargos en su contra por acoso, y que podía hacerlo puesto que trabajaba como agente. Después de tremendo mar de lágrimas e intento de manipulación, entendió mi punto y ya no la volví a ver.

Claire pareció relajarse con mi historia, pues le pareció lo suficientemente graciosa como para reírse un rato. Luego bostezó, y le sugerí que ya fuera a descansar, ella asintió y la tomé en brazos para llevarla hasta su cama. Por una extraña razón, perdí momentáneamente el equilibrio y tropecé, haciendo que Claire se asustara y rodeara mi cuello con sus brazos.

"_Disculpa, de pronto perdí fuerza en el tobillo." _Le había dicho mientras recuperaba la postura.

"_Descuida. Aunque creo que estás cansado también." _Me susurró detrás de la oreja. Recuerdo que la piel se me erizó al sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

Acto seguido la dejé recostada en su cama, me despedí de ella diciéndole que podía llamarme en cualquier momento si necesitaba algo. Apagué las luces y abandoné su cuarto para venir al hotel en donde me hospedaba.

Y eso era todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sólo la mitad de lo que soñé fue un recuento de lo ocurrido, la otra se lo inventó mi inconsciente cizañoso. ¿A qué podría, entonces, atribuirle dicha invención? La única razón en la que podía pensar era el hecho de que hace casi dos meses que no echo un buen polvo, desde que regresé de la misión en la República Eslava Oriental. Me metí de lleno en la investigación sobre el ataque a los cuarteles de TerraSave que dejé de lado cualquier otro asunto personal. Mis citas casuales quedaron en pausa.

Suponía que eso, más el hecho de que Claire ha sido la única mujer con la que he tenido contacto en este tiempo, se pusieron en mi contra para hacerme soñar sobre mis deseos inconscientes. El cerebro humano no puede inventar rostros humanos, de modo que cualquier cara que se haya visto en sueños, es un rostro que se vio en estado de vigilia, aunque haya sido por una fracción de segundo y uno no lo recuerde. Mi mente decidió utilizar a Claire para manifestar todo el contenido latente y de ahí se dio todo.

"_Para mí son casi como un padre y una madre"_

Claro, hace poco recordé las palabras de Sherry sobre Claire y yo. Mi hipótesis tenía sentido.

Misterio resuelto. Bendita ciencia.

No entendía por qué me preocupé demás, he tenido este tipo de sueños antes, y en uno la protagonista era Hunnigan y no me inmuté por eso. Bueno, con ella existía una historia detrás, pero eso no ha me dejado como el sueño con Claire me dejó cuando desperté.

Tal vez era porque aquello de los sueños mojados era cosa de púberos, y yo ya tenía 34 años. En fin, ya no le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto, no creía que me fuera a servir de mucho repasar todos los momentos de mi sueño erótico justo antes de visitar a Claire.

Además, Sherry quedó en visitarla también. No le había comentado nada a Claire porque quería que fuera una agradable sorpresa —y estaba seguro de que así sería—. Esperaba que ella la ayudara a recapacitar sobre esa decisión de abandonar TerraSave.

No sabía por qué, pero me daba la sensación que lo que Claire y yo platicamos anoche estaba de igual manera relacionado con su hermetismo sobre lo que pasó en la isla, y sobre su repentina decisión. Las reacciones que ella tenía de un tema y otro eran bastante similares, algo debía significar.

Tan eran sólo conjeturas mías, pero en este caso debía tomar en cuenta todas las posibilidades.

_Espero que puedas lograr algo, Sherry._

Pensé mientras me volvía a sumergir en el agua de la tina, el baño me había sentado muy bien.

De pronto, la fotografía de Neil Fisher en su expediente personal apareció en mi cabeza como un fugaz recuerdo.

_Así que mala suerte con hombres barbudos…_

Empezaba a creer que la traición detrás de esto iba más allá de lo laboral.

o-o-o-o-o

—Sí, ya puede retirarlo — le dije a la enfermera que vino a recoger la charola del desayuno. También me había devuelto el pijama blanco, lo cual me alegraba porque con la bata pasaba mucho frío, y las sábanas de la cama no eran lo suficientemente gruesas para protegerme del mismo.

Vi cómo la enfermera se retiraba de la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta me recosté, era lo único que podía hacer sin que me cansara rápidamente. Comenzaba a fastidiarme de todo aquello, aunque tan sólo hubiera pasado unos días desde que recuperé la consciencia. Pensar que posiblemente tuviera que estar casi dos semanas más igual, me desanimaba un poco.

En realidad, no había estado de gran humor desde que desperté, me la pasaba pensando en todo lo que me había ocurrido, y en todo lo que podría ocurrir si se hace público quiénes fueron los culpables detrás de este incidente.

Me sentía traicionada por TerraSave, la organización a la que le había dado varios años de mi vida, y por la que arriesgaba la misma cada vez que iba de rescatista a una zona infectada por algún virus. Neil Fisher fue quien me ofreció trabajar para ellos, ¿y todo para este momento? ¿Acaso fui sólo un sujeto experimental todo este tiempo? ¿Todo el mérito que gané en ese tiempo fue únicamente para ser seleccionada para una prueba con virus? No entendía nada, y no había manera de saber la verdad, pues los dos responsables de mi cautiverio, de la muerte de mis compañeros y de la desaparición de Moira, estaban muertos. Al menos eso fue lo que mis ojos presenciaron.

En algún momento tendré que hablar y soltarlo todo, y cuando eso suceda, la maldición caerá sobre TerraSave. Antes que pase eso, prefería retirarme. No quería ser testigo del colapso del fruto de varios años de trabajo, de la caída en picada de la reputación que mis compañeros y yo forjamos a lo largo de estos años.

Era algo que no podría soportar.

Cuando me invadían todos esos pensamientos, mi humor no era el mejor de todos. El enojo y el llanto peleaban por el dominio sobre mí, que al final ni una ni otra podía manifestar. Era desesperante.

Lo único que mantenía mi mente ocupada y alejada de todas esas ideas era la compañía de Leon.

Él había estado aquí día y noche mientras yo estaba inconsciente, e incluso después de haber despertado él pasaba la mayor parte del día en el hospital, hablando conmigo. Al principio intentaba convencerme de que le contara todo lo que sabía sobre el secuestro, y de verdad quería decirle, pero no me sentía lista, temía no poder controlarme mientras hablara. He podido contarle algunos detalles, pero no el principal: quiénes estuvieron detrás del ataque. Sabía que sin esa información, la investigación no podía avanzar, y yo realmente quería colaborar —quería hacer algo para agilizar la búsqueda de Moira—, pero las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta.

Leon notaba mis dificultades, y optaba por no preguntarme más. Al poco tiempo de terminado el tema, él comenzaba a platicarme sobre cosas ajenas al asunto, cosas que en otras circunstancias me hubiera preguntado para qué me hablaba de todo eso, pero dada la situación, se lo agradecía mucho. Hacía que mi cabeza pensara en otras cosas, y me sacaba una sonrisa de vez en cuando con alguna anécdota suya. Como la de anoche, sobre su ex novia acosadora, me divertía imaginar al agente del gobierno Leon S. Kennedy huyendo de una mujer obsesionada con él. Parecía que tenía que mejorar sus gustos con las féminas.

"_Sólo quiere salir de aquí, Claire, y necesita nuestra ayuda"._

Recordé cuando conocimos a Ada Wong en Raccoon City, esa mujer no me dio muy buena espina desde el momento en que apareció frente a nosotros, algo se traía entre manos, no parecía una simple sobreviviente, pero aquello pasó desapercibido para Leon porque le pareció atractiva e indefensa —y eso que estaba muy bien equipada aquella noche—.

_A veces pecas de ingenuo, Leon._

Y por ello es que definitivamente tenía que mejorar sus gustos con las mujeres.

"_No, no, no. Imposible. ¿De acuerdo? Se acabó la discusión"._

Dios, de haber estado hablando me hubiera mordido la lengua seguro. Leon no era el único que ha pecado de ingenuo con el sexo opuesto. Yo también debo mejorar mis gustos.

_Neil…_

Justo antes de que aquellos pensamientos intrusivos me invadieran de nuevo, escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Tal vez se trataba de Leon, solía venir muy temprano.

—Adelante— contesté mientras me enderezaba hasta quedar nuevamente sentada.

Para mi sorpresa, la persona del otro lado no era Leon. Ni siquiera era un hombre. Una chica rubia de cabello corto, de aspecto muy joven se asomó, y apenas me vio, entró rápidamente y se lanzó hacia a mí, abrazándome como la primera vez que lo hizo esa noche en Raccoon City.

—¡Claire! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! —me dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Sherry! — exclamé sorprendida, pero conmovida a la vez —. También me alegra verte.

Sherry se apartó de mí y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Leon me dijo que ya habías despertado. Oh,Dios, estuve muy preocupada por ti todo este tiempo, tenía miedo de que no te recuperaras — sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

— Si los zombis no me han podido detener, un simple golpe tampoco lo hará — le contesté, palmando su cabeza.

—Lo sé, eso estuve pensando cada vez que me preocupaba demás. Siempre te he visto como una mujer blindada con titanio, capaz de resistir hasta el más atroz de los ataques. Y el que te estés recuperando es prueba de ello. Aunque no querías me involucrara en más batallas, siento que no me equivoqué al decidir luchar para estar tu altura, y a la de Leon.

—Gracias Sherry, me honra y me conmueve escuchar eso de ti — le dije con sinceridad.

Sherry sonrió con cierta timidez ante mi comentario.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal estás ahora? —me preguntó.

—Mejor que cuando desperté, ya puedo moverme un poco más, pero sigo sin poder sostenerme. Estoy llevando terapias de rehabilitación. Espero poder recuperar la movilidad lo suficiente para poder salir de aquí, empiezo a extrañar mi hogar — contesté con melancolía.

— Entiendo —hizo una breve pausa—, ¿y qué harás después? El caso sigue abierto — preguntó.

Antes de responderle di un largo suspiro.

—Quiero continuar con la investigación, todavía necesito encontrar a Moira, la hija de mi amigo Barry Burton. Pero lo haré por mi cuenta, pienso retirarme de TerraSave —dije, desviando la mirada. Estaba segura de que Sherry no aprobaría esta decisión.

—¿Por qué quieres renunciar? ¿Qué sucedió como para que tomes esa decisión? —me cuestionó muy seriamente, me era raro ver esa actitud en ella.

—Sucedió algo que hará caer la reputación de TerraSave en picada. Mi trabajo de muchos años se irá a la basura, y no quiero presenciar eso. Sería demasiado para mí.

—Tu trabajo de muchos años no se irá a ningún lado. Los resultados seguirán ahí. Lo que sí va a pasar — continuó— es que muchas personas se quedarán sin protección. El bioterrorismo no ha terminado, y no lo hará pronto. Claire, sé que no has querido hablar más sobre el tema del secuestro, pero si el nombre de TerraSave está manchado, sólo la gente de TerraSave lo podrá limpiar.

Levanté la vista para mirarla fijamente. Su mirada era como aquellas que yo le daba cuando quería darse por vencida durante su tiempo en las instalaciones del gobierno.

Qué ironía.

—No he conocido a una mejor rescatadora que tú Claire. Rani y yo somos testigos de ello. Y estoy segura que Moira Burton también.

—Tan buena soy que la dejé atrás mientras el edificio colapsaba. Siento que le fallé, Sherry. Ella tenía tantas expectativas de trabajar conmigo y sucede esto —sentí como mi voz se quebraba —, le fallé a su padre que la dejó a mi cuidado. No soy capaz de continuar mi trabajo como rescatadora.

Sherry colocó su mano sobre la mía.

—No le has fallado a nadie. Nada de esto fue culpa tuya, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos. Moira no se equivocó al confiar tanto en ti, y si quieres que no lo haga nunca, no renuncies. Estoy segura que esa es una de las razones por las que ella te admira, lo sé porque esa es una de mis razones para ser como tú.

Una lágrima cayó mi rostro.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura si estará viva, si nunca la encuentro, o si lo que encuentro no es que lo espero…—no podía seguir con la lista de las posibilidades no favorables.

—Ella está viva. Hasta donde sé, todos los que hemos estado bajo tu cuidado hemos sobrevivido. Eso me basta para creer que la encontrarás sana y salva.

Me conmovían sus palabras, parecía que un toque de esperanza tocaba mi corazón.

—No sólo eres mi salvadora, eres mi mentora. Cuando quise darme por vencida en esos años que estuve en custodia, en mi adolescencia para ser específica, estuviste ahí para acompañarme en todo momento. Leon también. Ustedes dos se volvieron el padre y la madre que siempre necesité. Sin ustedes, no sé qué tontería hubiera hecho para poder liberarme del encierro en el que me sentía.

Ay, Sherry.

—Existen personas como mi padre, William Birkin, que pasan gran parte de su vida creando armas biológicas para destruir al mundo. Necesitamos gente que pase gran parte de su vida protegiéndonos de ellos. Y eso es lo mejor que has podido hacer, Claire. No permitas que la humanidad se quede sola ante esta amenaza.

No puede contenerme más y dejé salir todas las lágrimas que me había estado guardando. Sherry me abrazó y me acarició la espalda, justo como yo solía hacerlo en sus momentos más difíciles

—Gracias, Sherry — me aparté de ella y tomé su rostro en mis manos. Lucía tan joven a pesar de ya ser una dama de 23 años. Y ese rostro tan fino y bello me recordó al de su madre Annette—. Has crecido mucho, te pareces cada vez más a tu madre.

—¿Acaso mis ojos están cambiando a turquesa y mi cabello se tornó castaño-rojizo? —me dijo sonriendo.

_Aww…_

—Sólo bromeaba — comentó riendo —, supongo que lo dices porque me ves bonita, ¿verdad? —preguntó con picardía.

—Por supuesto — contesté con firmeza —, tu madre era una mujer muy hermosa, aunque sólo la haya visto un par de veces. Sabes que ella te quiso a pesar de todo, ¿no?

—Sí, durante algunos años no lo quise creer, pero gracias a ti he aprendido a honrarla, a ella y a mi padre. Es gracias a ellos que existo y tuve la oportunidad de concerte a ti y a Leon. No me fui de Raccoon City con las manos vacías, perdí algo ahí, pero también encontré algo igual o incluso más valioso.

—Nosotros tampoco nos fuimos con las manos vacías —le guiñé el ojo, y Sherry me volvió a abrazar.

—Entonces —se separó de mí —, ¿qué harás después de salir de aquí?

—Voy a regresar a TerraSave a poner orden, veré si podemos colaborar con la B.S.A.A. para la búsqueda de ese lugar. El gobierno también está dispuesto a seguir ayudando, así que ayuda no faltará. Y antes de todo esto, voy a escribir un reporte sobre todo lo que sucedió en esa isla mientras estuve cautiva, todo. No voy a callar más —afirmé.

—Eso me gusta más. Sabía que no te ibas a rendir, eres difícil de derribar. Ahora, si me permites, haré una breve llamada — sacó su celular del abrigo que llevaba puesto, desbloqueó la pantalla y marcó un número y se llevó el dispositivo al oído—. ¿Leon? ¿Estás aquí? Vale, sólo para decirte que "misión cumplida". Cuando vengas, Claire te contará todo. De acuerdo, nos vemos — colgó.

¿Cómo que misión cumplida?

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de misión cumplida y qué tiene que ver Leon? —pregunté extrañada.

—Leon estaba preocupado por ti, por tu decisión de dejar TerraSave. Así que me llamó para que te hiciera entrar en razón. Él, como yo, piensa que no hay mejor rescatadora que tú, tampoco quiere que dejes desprotegido al mundo. Pensó que me harías más caso, ya que yo soy una persona salvada por ti.

Definitivamente era una mujer afortunada por estar rodeada de gente dispuesta a ayudarme cuando lo necesite.

Me sentía muy afortunada de tener a un aliado como Leon. Y por ello, no debía defraudar a ninguno de ellos.

—Vaya, se lo agradeceré cuando venga — comenté.

—Bien. Escucha, Claire, mi entrenamiento como agente me tiene muy ocupada, probablemente no pueda verte tan seguido como quisiera, y más con esta situación. Pero si requieres de mí, no dudes en llamarme, haré lo posible por acudir a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, cuídate mucho Sherry — la volví a abrazar, y duramos un poco más esta vez, quién sabe cuándo volveríamos a vernos y bajo qué circunstancias.

o-o-o-o-o

**¡Buenas!**

**Sí, ya sé que me extrañan mucho. Yo también quisiera actualizar más seguido, pero entiendan que ser profesora de universidad, en la carrera de psicología, me consume cierto tiempo, entre hacer exámenes, marcar tareas, leer reportes —que yo sí los leo de pies a cabeza—, calificar, etc. Tengo tres grupos, con un total de 100 alumnos, ya se imaginarán.**

**Otra cosa que me tenía ocupada es que descargué RE6, después de tanto negarme a jugarlo porque las críticas eran muy duras. Y con justa razón, me pareció algo absurdo, campañas largas y aburridas, logros-trofeos muy tontos (correr 5 mil metros, arrastrarse 100 metros, apretar botones de acción 1000 veces…sólo les faltó "parpadear 200 veces" e.e), demasiados disparos,y lo peor, Claire encajaba perfecto en la historia y la hicieron a un lado. Sherry y Chris desaparecidos y ella ni sus luces, cuando se pasó dos juegos buscando a su hermano.**

**Y el supuesto súper Aeon explícito, ¿qué? Ada hizo lo mismo de siempre. Hasta se burla de Leon, es más, Ada conoce mejor a Simmons que a Leon. Además, destruye evidencia de que fue usurpada su identidad…a esa mujer le encanta ser el centro de atención así sea por las razones equivocadas. No sé, no veo dónde existe "amor" en esa relación. Y si lo notaron, Leon ya empezó a desesperarse al respecto, ya se está aceptando que Ada no es lo que él piensa o quiere pensar.**

**En fin, lo tuve que jugar para poder ligar mi fic con la historia de RE6, ya estamos a la mitad del fanfic, así que necesitaba hacerlo jejeje.**

**Y bueno, ya vieron qué partes del sueño de Leon fueron reales. Por supuesto que se van a conocer mejor, de eso me encargo yo jajajaja.**

**Ya saben que si les gusta, denle click en favoritos, denle follow y dejen un review, eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar.**

**No se olviden también de compartir y recomendar el fic, quiero que esto llegue a todos los fans Cleon de habla hispana x).**

**Saludos, y hasta la próxima.**


	9. Salvado Por Ti

**Salvado Por Ti**

Hablar con Sherry me había hecho sentir mucho mejor. Ya no siento ese temor a contar la verdad, ya no me siento culpable, entendí que la única manera de serlo realmente sería renunciando y, por egoísmo, dejar a otras personas desprotegidas ante el bioterrorismo. Lo que Neil Fisher haya hecho no va a cambiar en nada todo el trabajo que mis compañeros en TerraSave y yo hemos realizado, y queremos seguir haciendo.

Va a ser complicado una vez que se haga pública la información, pero sólo nuestras acciones hablarán por nosotros.

Sólo tenía que esperar a Leon, Sherry se había ido hace unos minutos. Aproveché ese lapso y me dediqué a llorar todo lo que tenía que llorar —por perder a Moira, por la traición, la muerte de mis compañeros—, porque después no iba a haber espacio para más lágrimas. Apenas me dieran de alta, me dedicaría de lleno a la investigación. Me llevó alrededor de quince minutos desahogar mi alma. Luego, me recosté para descansar, llorar intensamente en tan poco tiempo era desgastante. Suspiré hondo y dejé que la tranquilidad tomara posesión de mi cuerpo, necesitaba estarlo para cuando Leon llegara, pues iba a ser mucha la información que le iba a proporcionar.

Cuando sentí que la tranquilidad me embargaba hasta el punto de quererme dormir, escuché a alguien toca la puerta.

—Adelante — contesté mientras me levantaba. Por la puerta apareció el hombre rubio con chaqueta de cuero al que esperaba — ¿Qué tal, Leon?

—Hola, Claire — me saludó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. — Todo bien conmigo, ¿qué tal estás tú?

—Después de hoy, mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba — lo vi arquear una ceja —, hablar con Sherry me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas.

Leon se aproximó a mi lecho, tomó la silla que estaba en el pequeño escritorio a lado de la cama y la acercó para sentarse junto a mí.

—Entonces valió la pena haberla llamado — dijo sonriendo casi maliciosamente.

Le contesté con otra sonrisa.

—Definitivamente, y te lo agradezco mucho. Ella me dijo que se lo pediste específicamente para retractarme de mi decisión de renunciar a TerraSave.

—Pensé que no había mejor persona que ella para esa tarea. Es decir, pude haber insistido yo, pero creí que era necesario que lo escucharas directamente de alguien a quien salvaste arriesgándolo todo.

—La salvamos arriesgándolo todo —le aclaré, pues Sherry hizo mucho énfasis en lo mucho que nos admiraba a los dos.

Leon volvió a sonreír.

—Es cierto, pero ella se apegó más a ti, eres casi como una madre para ella —dijo.

—Y tú eres como su padre —le dije de pronto, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Nuestras miradas se quedaron estáticas entre ellas, hubo un silencio extraño entre nosotros, rozando la incomodidad. Esto debido a lo que implicaban las palabras que acabábamos de pronunciar.

No pude evitar reírme de los nervios, y mi risa contagió a Leon.

—¿Cuándo fue que nos volvimos padres que ni cuenta me di? — me preguntó, riendo todavía.

—No lo sé, pero me parece que fue hace 13 años — le contesté en el mismo tono de broma.

—Déjame recordar bien…Fue en Raccoon City, ¿verdad? — lo dijo con picardía.

—Creo que fue justo después de escapar de la ciudad —le aclaré, sin perder el humor que de pronto surgió en nuestra conversación.

—Vale, y yo pensando que me iba a ser difícil tener una familia, y resulta que fui padre a los 21 años.

—Al menos no fue a los 19 años, como yo.

Reímos un poco más hasta que el chiste se nos pasó. Por esas cosas era que me agradaba la compañía de Leon en esos momentos, me sacaba sonrisas cuando menos me lo esperaba. Y su preocupación por mí hacía que lo valorara aún más como amigo y aliado.

—Por cierto, creo que todavía guardo nuestra "foto familiar" — comentó, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo vi deslizar el icono de desbloquear, buscó por unos segundos y luego se acercó más para mostrarme una fotografía.

Me acordaba perfecto de ese momento. Fue cuando Sherry cumplió 16 años, no tenía mucho que Leon había regresado de su misión en España. En plena adolescencia, Sherry no la estaba pasando bien con los constantes experimentos que le hacían, así que quise hacerla pasar un buen rato, contacté con Leon para que pudiéramos celebrar los tres juntos ese día. Planeamos una pequeña sorpresa para ella, en esa habitación que se volvió su casa por muchos años. Sherry estaba tan frustrada que no pudo evitar llorar al vernos a los dos ahí, esperándola para festejar. Nos abrazó y nos agradeció por siempre estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

Antes de terminar nuestro pequeño destejo, ella pidió que nos tomáramos una foto los tres, pues quería guardarla como un valioso recuerdo, junto a la que tenía con sus padres. Leon, como era el más alto, tomó la cámara y nosotras nos acomodamos de manera que pudiéramos aparecer los tres.

—No tenía idea de que todavía conservaras esta fotografía. Digo, apenas comenzaba la era digital en ese año, la cámara que usamos era de las primeras que fueron lanzadas al mercado —le comenté, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—La he guardado conforme iba avanzando la tecnología, no quería perderla, tenerla es como un recordatorio para mí de la razón por la que estoy luchando. Para no desviarme nunca de mi misión —me dijo con seriedad.

Levanté la vista para verlo, sólo para que sus ojos turquesa se encontraran con los míos. No supe por qué, pero ya no pude moverme más, era como si su mirada tuviera un efecto paralizante en mí, aunado al hecho de que nos encontrábamos muy cerca del otro.

—Lucho para proteger a personas como Sherry…y como tú —afirmó, lo último casi en susurro.

Mi corazón aceleró sus latidos ante las palabras de Leon. Sentí mi rostro arder, ¿acaso me estaba sonrojando? ¿Por qué? Lo que dijo no tendría por qué causar dicho efecto, había muchas personas como Sherry y yo en el mundo.

_Pero sólo nosotras hemos pasado por la misma pesadilla que él, en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo._

Vale, quizá sus palabras sean especiales, pero sonrojarme a este grado es de púberos.

— Somos muy afortunadas de contar contigo — ¿y qué hacía yo siguiendo la corriente de esta atmósfera tan…sugerente? Demasiada sangre en la cabeza no me dejaba pensar bien.

Levantó su mano para acomodarme uno de mis mechones detrás de la oreja. El contacto de sus dedos con piel me erizó. No entendía por qué estaba teniendo todas esas sensaciones, no era la primera vez que teníamos contacto físico. Bueno, al menos no tan personal como el de ese momento.

—Entonces mi trabajo ha valido la pena — me dijo en susurro, acercándose más. Comenzaba a asustarme todo aquello, y sin embargo, no sentía que me hiciera falta detenerlo—. De verdad te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto — dijo de pronto, mientras la mano que tenía detrás de mi oreja tomaba la liga que sujetaba mi cabello en una cola, y la quitó para liberar mi cabellera. Sentí como me caía a los hombros.

¿De qué iba todo eso?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me tomó por la nuca y me atrajo delicadamente hacia él, hasta que la distancia entre nosotros se cerró con un sorpresivo beso. En otras circunstancias, si cualquier otro hombre hubiese hecho lo mismo, lo habría alejado con fuerza, y de paso le habría una bofetada por atrevido, pero el hombre que en ese momento me besaba no era cualquiera, como tampoco lo eran las circunstancias. Quien me besaba era mi amigo Leon Kennedy, y él había estado preocupándose por mí todo este tiempo, incluso después de haber recuperado la consciencia. Tal vez era por eso por lo que no me atreví a apartarlo de mí.

O en realidad, no quería hacerlo. El contacto con sus labios me recordaba al toque de su mano sobre la mía, cuando me encontraba en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, asustada. Sentir su mano me ponía en un estado de tranquilidad del que no quería salir, y su boca me estaba dando la misma sensación.

_Él es tu amigo…y no estás en condiciones de involucrarte sentimentalmente con alguien más._

Era verdad, apenas paso un duelo debido a una traición, y ahí estaba yo enrollándome con una de las personas más importantes para mí.

Me aparté de él ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que su nariz no dejara de rozar la mía. Aún podía sentir su aliento.

—¿Qué sucede?... ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? — me preguntó como si le costara trabajo respirar, era de esperarse, su beso fue bastante profundo.

Abrí los ojos para mirarlo—los había cerrado en automático apenas sentí sus labios sobre los míos—. Su mirada expresaba preocupación, de verdad le importaba saber si con lo que hizo acababa de estropear algo. Mi corazón se encogió ante esto, él no estaba haciendo nada mal, todo lo contrario, me sentía segura junto a él. Si bien es cierto que aún estaba reciente lo de Neil, también lo era el hecho de que su boca me parecía un cálido refugio ante la fría tormenta que azotaba mi alma.

¿Por qué negarme a algo que me protegía?

—No…claro que no. Es sólo que…me cuesta creer lo que está pasando —sonreí, algo nerviosa, pero lo que dije era verdad.

—También me cuesta—contestó —. Tal vez debamos insistir para creérnosla — me dijo antes de cerrar la ya corta distancia entre nosotros.

Opté por ya no pensar más y sólo dejarme llevar, coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y me entregué por completo a sus labios, mientras él tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así en los brazos de un hombre, me recordaba a cuando besé por primera vez a mi primer novio: ese sentimiento de novedad y de querer seguir descubriendo más de esa persona.

Mi idea de conocer mejor a Leon no tenía contemplado esto, pero tampoco es que me pareciera mal en esos momentos. Siempre me pareció un chico atractivo, que no tuviera tiempo de verlo como tal, era otra cosa.

Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba recostada de nuevo en mi cama, con Leon encima de mí. Parece que entre la intensidad de nuestros besos él se fue inclinando hasta dejarnos en la posición que teníamos, no cabía duda que quería más. Y yo no iba a detenerlo. Mi hermano me enseñó a siempre terminar lo que empezaba.

Abandonó mis labios para mudarse brevemente a mi cuello, marcando un camino de pequeños besos.

—Leon…— gemí su nombre, literalmente.

—Claire — me susurró cerca del oído.

Aquello iba a terminar en algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, pero que recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Los dos éramos ya adultos, sabíamos en qué nos metíamos, nos hemos confiado la vida, confiarle mi intimidad no iba a ser tan diferente. Tenía la seguridad de que él pensaba lo mismo.

Justo cuando ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de lo que pasaría, Leon dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí, como si de pronto se hubiera desmayado. Me asusté, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¿Leon? ¿Sucede algo? —lo llamé, pero no me respondía. No podía verle el rostro porque lo tenía oculto en mi cuello. Me era casi imposible levantarlo, era muy pesado y en mis condiciones no iba a lograr nada— Leon, responde —insistí, pero no obtuve respuesta.

De pronto, sentí que su cuerpo se sobresaltó, lo sentí muy frío, era como si tuviera un pedazo de hielo encima de mí.

—Clai..rre.. — ya no eran susurros su palabras, eran gruñidos, como los de un animal salvaje.

Poco a poco se fue levantando, hasta que pude verle el rostro…o lo que quedaba de él.

Ya no había rastro del hombre atractivo que conocía, la cara que veía estaba demacrada y descarnada, le faltaba la mitad de los labios, podía verle los huesos de los dientes, ensangrentados. Aquellos ojos turquesa ahora eran de un color verdoso, como el del moho. Su mirada ya no me paralizaba de timidez, sino de horror. Su piel había perdido su color, ahora era de un pálido macabro.

Lo que mis ojos veían era el cadáver viviente de Leon. Un zombi.

_No…tú no…por favor…_

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, las manos de esa criatura aprisionaron mi cuello con una fuerza brutal, quería estrangularme, y lo iba a lograr si no luchaba por mi vida. Tomé las manos del zombi y traté de quitármelas de encima, pero eran duras como el acero. No había manera en que pudiera liberarme de él.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, Leon no podía terminar así. Él era un eterno superviviente, la ha librado tanto como yo lo he hecho, no pudo haber sido derrotado, él jamás lo permitiría. Y nunca me haría daño.

Cerré los ojos bruscamente, esperando que la imagen que tenía ante mí desapareciera.

—Le-on…—logré decir con el poco aire que me quedaba.

"_¡Claire! ¡Despierta!"_

¡Leon!

Abrí los ojos bruscamente, agitada. Lo primero que vi fue la mirada turquesa de Leon, volvía a tener ese rostro atractivo. ¿Era él realmente? Quería comprobarlo, de modo que levanté mi mano y toqué su mejilla. Su piel se sentía cálida, y tenía su color habitual.

—Cla…Claire, ¿estás bien? —parecía sorprendido por algo.

_Estás tocando su rostro, nunca lo habías hecho._

Al darme cuenta de eso, retiré mi mano con algo de pena. Había tenido una pesadilla muy lúcida que me hizo dudar de la realidad. Me había quedado dormida cuando me recosté.

—Yo…lo siento. Fue un mal sueño —le comenté, recuperando la tranquilidad.

—¿Te sucedió algo? —me preguntó con preocupación.

—Nada, creo que dormí en una mala posición — contesté mientras me levantaba hasta sentarme. Leon estaba sentado en el bode de la cama — Disculpa si te asusté.

—Cuando entré escuché que murmurabas mi nombre — me dijo, y sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara de pena. Esperaba que no haya sido en la parte erótica de mi sueño.

—Es que soñé que te infectabas y te convertías en zombi — no tenía nada de malo contarle esa parte del sueño — fue tan real que cuando desperté estaba aún estaba confundida, te toqué para saber si eras el de verdad —le sonreí, como si el asunto fuera irrelevante.

Leon arqueó una ceja.

—Pues vaya que fue un pésimo sueño, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo luciría yo infectado. Una cara tan guapa debe lucir terrible cuando se pudre y descarna — reí ante su comentario, y asentí—. Lástima que no fue un sueño erótico, con eso de que murmurabas mi nombre.

Sonreí. De verdad que Leon sabía cómo volver agradables los momentos.

—En realidad, así fue la mitad del sueño. Justo después de hacerlo, nos atacaron los zombis y te infectaste — el repentino cambio de expresión en su rostro fue épico, podía ver hasta su discreto sonrojo. No pude evitar reírme ante esto —. Es broma, Leon — no lo era del todo, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Vale, entonces, ¿te sientes mejor? — preguntó.

No sabía si una podía "sentirse mejor" después de tener un sueño erótico con un amigo de hace mucho tiempo —con el que nunca me imaginé nada—. Me extrañaba que esto me sucediera por primera vez. ¿De dónde pudo surgir tal cosa?

"_Ustedes dos se volvieron el padre y la madre que siempre necesité."_

Sherry. Por supuesto. Tendría como una hora desde que hablé con ella y me dijo esas cándidas palabras que me hicieron recapacitar. Sólo que a mi mente le dio por tomarse el concepto de padre y madre muy en serio. Sherry siempre fue una de las razones —si no es que la principal— por las que Leon y yo manteníamos contacto. Como dos padres que vivían separados, pero que siempre estaban al pendiente del otro y de la hija. Encontrarle esta sencilla explicación a mi sueño, definitivamente me hizo sentir mejor.

_Ay,Sherry. Tus palabras fueron muy lindas, pero causaron estragos en mi cabeza._

—Sí claro, ya estoy centrada en la realidad — afirmé.

—Bien. Me encontré con Sherry de camino aquí, me habló un poco más sobre su plática. Entonces, ¿has recapacitado?

Suspiré.

—Claro que sí. Tenías razón Leon, no puedo dejar TerraSave así nada más, sólo me tienen a mí para aclarar este asunto. Yo amo mi trabajo como rescatadora, y no pienso dejar que este incidente ensucie todo lo que hemos logrado. Sería una falta a la memoria de mis compañeros caídos —le aclaré—. Cuando salga de aquí, voy a regresar y a colaborar en lo que pueda con la investigación. Confío en que todo se esclarecerá con la ayuda de la B.S.A.A. , el gobierno y TerraSave.

Leon sonrió casi de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegra escuchar esas palabras de ti — dijo—. No imagino a Claire Redfield haciendo otro trabajo que no sea el que hace ahora.

—Gracias. Y gracias por pedirle a Sherry que hablara conmigo, me dijo que estabas preocupado y por eso buscaste su ayuda. Ella me dio muchas esperanzas, sobre todo con lo de la búsqueda de Moira.

—Al igual que tú le diste esperanzas en Raccoon City. Mas bien, nos diste esperanza.

Entendía lo de Sherry, pero ¿él?, ¿cómo pude influir yo en el heroico Leon S. Kennedy?

—¿A ti? Si tú eres el que siempre protege a todos, ¿cómo pude ayudarte yo esa noche? — me daba mucha curiosidad saberlo.

—No sé por qué nunca te dije esto, pero aquella noche, hubo momentos en los que simplemente quería terminar con toda esa pesadilla con un simple disparo en la cabeza. Era tan sólo un policía novato que se imaginó enfrentándose a los peores criminales, pero nunca a una amenaza bioterrorista con armas bio orgánicas. Comencé a perder toda esperanza, hasta que vi cómo te preocupabas por salvar a Sherry. Tú, que simplemente fuiste a buscar a tu hermano, que esa noche aprendió a usar armas que no se imaginó si quiera tocar. Estabas tan decidida que decidí continuar, también quería proteger a Sherry, y quería ayudarte a salir para que buscaras a Chris. Y lo logramos. Digamos que yo también fui salvado por ti.

No me creía que esas palabras las estuviera diciendo el mismísmo Leon S. Kennedy. Nunca imaginé que él pudiera sentirse tan vulnerable en esas situaciones. Él, quien me había ayudado en varias ocasiones, pero seguía siendo humano, uno tan vulnerable como todos aquellos inocentes, víctimas del bioterrorismo. Las mismas personas que iba a dejar desprotegidas si renunciaba a mi trabajo.

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla.

—¿Sucede algo? — me preguntó al notar que estaba llorando.

—No, es sólo que —me limpié el rostro—, tus palabras me hicieron darme cuenta del grave error que iba a cometer si renunciaba a todo.

—Pero ya lo pensaste bien y vas a continuar, ahora debemos seguir adelante con este caso.

Asentí, y coloqué mi mano sobre la de él.

—Gracias otra vez, Leon — lo miré fijamente, y él hizo lo mismo.

Sentí una nueva conexión con él, una más fuerte de la que ya teníamos. Tal vez era porque ese iba a ser el caso más pesado en el que hayamos trabajado juntos.

Hasta que a mi mente se le ocurrió recordarme que en mi sueño nos besamos como si fuéramos unos adolescentes en su primera relación.

_Bien jugado, mente._

Retiré disimuladamente mi mano de la suya, y lo vi agacharse para recoger un maletín que yo no había notado que estaba ahí. Lo colocó encima de sus rodillas.

—Sherry me dijo que estás dispuesta a contarme lo que pasó y escribir sobre ello, así que traje conmigo mi computadora personal. ¿Sigues dispuesta?

—Por supuesto. Enciende esa laptop tuya, y espero que hayas traído el cargador, porque esto podría llevarse su tiempo.

Leon sonrió, abrió el maletín y lo primero que sacó y me mostró, fue precisamente el cargador, dándome a entender que no debía preocuparme por eso. Y justo como se lo había prometido a Sherry, no me iba a callar nada, lo reportaría todo, aunque eso significara comprometer a TerraSave. Ya no le daba tanta importancia a eso, pues ella dijo algo muy cierto: sólo la organización podría limpiar su propio nombre, y yo era parte importante de ese proceso.

Y para ello, sólo tenía que dar este primer paso.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Buenas, gente!**

**Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar, quería aprovechar estos días de vacaciones que tengo, porque el 4 de enero vuelve el martirio xD. Quería subir este capítulo el mero 25 de diciembre, como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes. Pero esta fecha me pareció perfecta porque los iba a trolear nuevamente con escenas Cleon jajajaja 8D.**

**Las palabras de Sherry y su charla de la noche anterior, les jugaron malas pasadas a nuestra pareja favorita xD.**

**La verdad, sí pensaba hacer que el sueño de Claire fuera igual de mojado que el de Leon, pero al final se me ocurrió esa escena, que queda perfecto para lo que se viene a partir de ahora. Representa el miedo inconsciente de Claire de involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien que conoce, a raíz de sus experiencias con Steve y Neil. Esto va a influir en lo que viene de la historia.**

**También pensaba si hacer que de verdad se besen antes de escribir lo que nos interesa a todos (cofcoflemoncofcof), pero no me pareció ideal, ya son adultos de treinta años, a esa edad los besos fácilmente pasan a otra cosa, y más si ninguno de ellos tiene una relación con alguien más xD. Así que el beso de verdad tendrá que esperar, porque eso dará pie al meollo del asunto (que ya tengo bien imaginado cómo y dónde será), espero no falte mucho para ello xD.**

**A las personas que siempre me mandan mensaje-review de que ya actualice, ¡tranquilos!, que no me pasa nada xD. Piensen que si estoy tardando es porque quiero que todo encaje bien y sea un capítulo agradable para todos. Soy algo obsesiva con esto, así que me llevo mi tiempo para pensarle jejeje.**

**En fin, ya saben que si les gusta la historia, denle follow y en favoritos, pero sobretodo, dejen un review, eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar.**

**¡Nos leemos hasta el 2016! ;D**

**PS. Sí, Leon también se puso nervioso porque apenas Claire le tocó el rostro, se acordó nuevamente de su sueño xD.**


	10. La Visita Inesperada

**La Visita Inesperada**

Claire por fin había decidido contar todo lo que vivió en aquella isla. No me equivoqué al pedirle a Sherry su ayuda., sabía que lograría convencerla, y lo mejor es que también le había subido los ánimos. Cuando fui a verla, su ánimo era otro, volvía a ser esa mujer que yo recordaba, hasta su sentido del humor era otro. Claro, dejando a un lado que cuando entré a su habitación estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y al despertarla estaba confundida, tanto que tuvo que tocar mi mejilla para asegurarse que estaba de vuelta en la realidad.

Por poco y me ponía a temblar ante el contacto de su mano con mi rostro, justo apenas me recuperaba de mi sueño erótico con ella y sucede esto. Toda mi piel se erizó al recordarlo, y más porque de verdad ella me estaba tocando. El hecho de haberla encontrado murmurando mi nombre tampoco ayudó mucho, casi parecían gemidos, ya me estaba haciendo ideas raras desde antes de despertarla. Por un momento, cuando tocó mi cara y nos miramos, recordé cuando, en mi sueño, estaba debajo de mí, esperando a que entrara en ella. De haber esperado un poco más, posiblemente yo también hubiera confundido mi fantasía con la realidad y hubiera hecho algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

Afortunadamente, no fue así, Claire sólo había tenido un mal sueño. Para alejar esos pensamientos raros de mi mente, hice uso del recurso que mejor manejo: humor sarcástico. Mis comentarios le hicieron gracia a Claire, que era lo que buscaba, pues la noté hasta pálida cuando despertó. Lo que no me esperé fue su manera de responder a mi humor.

"_En realidad, así fue la mitad del sueño. Justo después de hacerlo, nos atacaron los zombis y te infectaste."_

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes, le creí por segundos. No pensé que Claire bromeara con el tema —de ahí que yo pensara que hasta le cambió el sentido del humor—, su risa ante mi expresión fue lo que me devolvió al presente. No pude evitar sentirme ligeramente decepcionado por el hecho de que fue una broma…me regañé a mí mismo por siquiera desear que no lo fuera. Y peor fue el momento en que ella tomó mi mano y me agradeció, mirándome fijamente. Algo en sus ojos era diferente, eran tan atrayentes como su mirada en mi sueño, porque, sin darme cuenta, estaba empezando a acercar a ella. De pronto, retiró su mano y me detuve, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que yo hacía.

Definitivamente, la primera cosa que haría cuando regresara a Washington, sería retomar mis citas casuales y satisfacer mis necesidades primarias. Casi dos meses sin echar polvo me estaba causando estragos serios.

Claire se llevó su tiempo escribiendo ese reporte, me iba contando mientras lo hacía. Todas mis suposiciones fueron ciertas, alguien dentro de la misma TerraSave estuvo involucrado en la planeación del ataque, y fue nada menos que su mismo CEO Neil Fisher. Por ello es que a Claire le costó trabajo contar la verdad, su propio jefe la traicionó, a ella y a sus compañeros.

Me sorprendió saber que Neil Fisher colaboró en este secuestro con tal de revivir a la extinta F.B.C. Jamás pasó por mi cabeza que alguien de esa organización pudiera seguirle siendo leal a Morgan Lansdale, pues no sólo en TerraSave había ex miembros de la FBC, sino también en la B.S.A.A. Tenía entendido que a todo aquél que quisiera ingresar a una nueva institución se le realizaba una investigación de su historia pasada, no había nada sospechoso en él que lo pusiera en la mira de posibles responsables. Como decía aquél dicho: caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.

Aparentemente, Fisher quería una muestra del Uroboros para crear caos y así tener una razón justificable para revivir la F.B.C. Él no era tan diferente como todos los demás locos que, supuestamente, querían traer orden al mundo infectando gente.

Por lo que descubrió Claire, ella y los demás miembros fueron secuestrados por tener experiencia en situaciones con brote de virus —mi deducción fue correcta—. La Autoridad quería conejillos de indias capaces de controlar sus miedos, por ello, la experiencia directa con bioterrorismo, y el virus que les inyectó, iban a ser los indicadores de ello. Para qué quería a alguien que pudiera controlar su miedo, no le quedó del todo claro.

"_Necesitaba a la persona indicada para su experimento principal, —nosotros fuimos el filtro —, pero no especificaba la naturaleza del mismo."_

Al preguntarle por qué Moira fue elegida, siendo que ella apenas empezaba en el trabajo, Claire dijo que ella había tenido una experiencia aterradora cuando era más pequeña. Supuse que se trataba del accidente que mencionó Barry.

"_El bioterrorismo no es lo único que puede ponernos al límite."_

Claire dice que lograron dar con la mujer que causó su desdicha, en lo más alto de una torre, desde donde se comunicaba con ellas a través de los brazaletes. Recuerda que vestía de blanco, era de piel clara, cabello largo y rubio. Lo único que aquella mujer les dijo fue que se había ganado el derecho a ser un dios, y que sólo le faltaba una prueba más, que compartiría el destino de su hermano y luego lo superaría. Después, se dio un tiro en la cabeza.

"_Sólo así. Luego se activó el mecanismo de autodestrucción y tuvimos que escapar…sólo yo lo logré…"_

Aquél debió ser el momento en que Moira se quedó atrás, todavía tenía esa triste expresión cuando lo recordaba.

"_Esa mujer tenía un brazalete como el de nosotros, tal vez se inyectó su propio virus, aunque no entiendo para qué o por qué lo haría. Las respuestas quedaron enterradas con ella…aunque, siendo sincera, dudo mucho que esté del todo muerta."_

Yo también lo dudaba, la experiencia me había enseñado que ciertas alimañas son difíciles de erradicar. Siempre daban una segunda batalla.

Había olvidado que sólo los trabajadores de TerraSave habían sido sustraídos, una niña de nueve años, llamada Natalia, estaba en la lista también. Le pregunté a Claire si la encontró durante su estancia en la isla.

"_Es verdad…Moira y yo nos encontramos con una niña, tenía un brazalete también. Íbamos a llevarla con nosotros, pero le perdimos el rastro después del accidente de Gabe. No la volvimos a ver. No sé qué habrá pasado con ella…"_

De modo que era posible que hubiera dos sobrevivientes en aquella isla. Con más razón debíamos avanzar en esta investigación.

"_Ahora recuerdo que había una torre de radio en ese lugar. Moira y yo intentamos establecer contacto, pero nadie respondió, parece que ese aparato no funcionaba del todo bien, aunque tenía energía por lo que vi en el medidor."_

Le dije que eso era una enorme ayuda, pues así podríamos pedirle al gobierno de Rusia que expandiera la señal de los sistemas de comunicación de sus embarcaciones, en caso de que algún sobreviviente la usara.

Luego de que Claire terminara de redactar, me comuniqué con Hunnigan para informarle que ya tenía listo el reporte para enviarlo al presidente. También llamé a Chris y a Barry, a ellos les haría llegar una copia del mismo. Estaban felizmente sorprendidos de que Claire por fin hubiera roto el silencio y decidiera contarlo todo.

"_Me alegra que por fin mi hermana haya decidido hablar. No debió ser fácil, TerraSave es su trabajo desde hace varios años, e información como esa comprometen de manera seria a la organización."_

Fue lo que me comentó Chris cuando le adelanté parte del reporte que iba a leer después.

Iba a ser muy duro el golpe para todos los demás trabajadores de TerraSave cuando todo se revelara al público, y sin alguien en concreto que los dirijan durante el caos les iba a costar bastante seguir funcionando como organización no gubernamental.

"_TerraSave pasará un mal momento, sólo espero que aguante hasta que podamos limpiar su nombre"._

Me dijo con mucha melancolía. Esperar eso era como tirar una moneda al aire, y Claire ya había pasado por bastante como para tener que enfrentarse a eso. Algo tenía que hacer para darle más tiempo.

Me encontraba en el lobby del hospital, esperando a que Claire terminara su sesión de rehabilitación. Ya era de tarde, enviamos el reporte hace unas horas, dudaba mucho que Adam lo hubiera leído ya, con tantos compromisos que tiene como presidente. Podría usar eso a mi favor para convencerlo de algo que tenía en mente. Saqué mi teléfono celular y marqué a Hunnigan. El tono de llamada sonó por unos segundos, Hunnigan nunca tardaba en responderme.

—Aquí Hunnigan, ¿qué sucede Leon? —me pregunto por el auricular, tenía poca batería como para realizar una videllamada.

—Qué tal Hunnigan. Quisiera hablar con el presidente, ¿podrías enlazarnos? Es en relación al caso de Claire Redfield —comenté.

—Claro, espera uno segundos— escuché una melodía, como la música que se oye en los elevadores en los edificios altos para que la espera no sea tan tediosa.

—Presidente Adam Benford — la voz de un hombre ya entrado en años me contestó —. ¿Eres tú Leon? —le respondí afirmativamente — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguna novedad?

—No, en realidad, sólo llamaba para saber si has leído ya el reporte escrito por Claire Redfield — dije.

—Justamente estoy en mi oficina, frente a mi computadora personal con el archivo abierto. No he terminado, pero ya leí al menos la mitad. Parece que mis sospechas iniciales fueron acertadas.

—Sí, y justamente quería hablarte acerca de eso —me aclaré la garganta—. Sé que como presidente debes esclarecer las situaciones que surgen en el país, rendirle cuentas a la población, y entiendo que pienses en revelar la información del incidente al público, pero me gustaría que consideres esto antes de hacer: ¿podrías no revelar que fue el CEO Neil Fisher el principal responsable de todo? —pregunté.

Hubo un corto silencio en la conversación, tal vez mi petición tomó a Adam por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué debería guardar esa información? ¿Con qué puedes sustentar tú petición, Leon? La ciudadanía puede juzgarme por ocultar información —dijo seriamente.

—Es cierto, Adam, pero también es cierto que sólo tenemos el testimonio de Claire Redfield como evidencia, no tenemos nada más con qué comprobar la culpabilidad de Fisher. Ella dijo que la torre donde estaba toda la información relacionada con los experimentos, colapsó. La única manera de saber si quedó algo de pruebas, es encontrar esa isla y revisar todos los escombros, quizá encontremos algo que Claire no pudo —hice una breve pausa, esperando a que Adam comentara algo —. Piénsalo Adam, si puedes ser juzgado por ocultar información, también podrías serlo por llegar a conclusiones sin evidencia.

—¿Me pides esto porque se trata de tu amiga de hace muchos años? — me sorprendió su pregunta, pero no podía mentirle.

—TerraSave ha hecho mucho por la humanidad, y Claire ha sido parte de ello. Si se revela esta información, cuando la organización está en su punto más débil, puede desaparecer, y el mundo no tendrá más rescatadores como ellos, sería un caos —a veces no entendía por qué me costaba tanto responder un "sí" a ciertas cuestiones. Adam permaneció en silencio unos segundos, el tipo quería que respondiera como él quería —. Te lo pido como amigo, Adam.

Escuché una risita al otro lado del teléfono.

Cabronazo.

—Debiste haber empezado por ahí Leon, sabes que valoro mucho tu amistad. Además, tienes algo de razón en tu argumento, ciertamente también es riesgoso dar algo por hecho cuando no tenemos más pruebas tangibles. Lo consultaré con el consejero de seguridad nacional, Derek C. Simmons y te informaremos de nuestra resolución.

—Gracias, Adam — y terminé la llamada.

Eso debería darle tiempo a TerraSave para que se reorganice y pueda colaborar con el gobierno y la B.S.A.A. en la investigación del caso. Estaba seguro de que Claire aprovecharía la oportunidad, y daríamos con esa isla en menos tiempo del que esperábamos.

Miré mi reloj de mano, la sesión de Claire ya debía de estar por terminar. Le agradará saber que el presidente considerará no revelar algunos detalles del caso, al menos no hasta tener evidencia tangible.

Levanté la vista y vi que el interno que la trataba venía con ella, mi sorpresa fue que no la traía empujando de la silla de ruedas, si no que ella venía caminando del brazo del joven, aunque lentamente.

Me acerqué a ellos trotando.

—¡Claire! ¿Has caminado desde el centro rehabilitación hasta aquí? —le pregunté.

—Sí, y no me siento cansada todavía. Me parece increíble esta mejoría tan rápida — me dijo sonriendo.

—También estoy sorprendido señor Kennedy, ayer parecía avanzar a paso lento, pero hoy hay dado un gran salto. De continuar así, su estancia aquí se reduciría a la mitad.

—¿No es eso genial? —me preguntó Claire, con una mirada de anhelo.

—Por supuesto que lo es —le contesté.

—Señor Kennedy, ¿llevaría usted a la señorita Redfield hasta su habitación? Le sugiero que lleve también la silla de ruedas, por si la llegara a necesitar.

Asentí. Me coloqué a un lado de Claire para que tomara mi brazo, el interno puso la silla de ruedas frente a mí para que la empujara en el trayecto.

—¿Cómo es que has podido mejorar tan rápido? —le pregunté, una vez que estuvimos dentro del ascensor. Ella todavía tenía fuerzas para continuar.

—El personal me dijo que puede deberse a cuestiones psicológicas, y, ¿sabes?, creo que tienen razón. Desde que charlé con Sherry y me decidí a hablar, me he sentido con más fuerzas anímicas, y creo que eso se ha reflejado hoy en la rehabilitación. Si antes avanzaba a paso lento, era quizá porque la que se había estancado emocionalmente era yo —suspiró.

—Tiene sentido —afirmé.

Llegamos sin ningún problema su habitación, hasta quería seguir caminando, pero le dije que era preferible no apresurarse. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y por sí misma se sentó en su cama. Acerqué la silla del pequeño escritorio que estada a un costado y tomé asiento.

—Claire, te tengo una noticia —arqueó la ceja—. El presidente en estos momentos está terminando de leer el reporte que escribiste, le llamé hace unos instantes y me dijo que está dispuesto a no hacer pública toda la información. No dirá que Neil Fisher estuvo detrás de esto, ni sus intenciones —Claire abrió los ojos de par en par, como si no creyera en tal suerte—. Esto le dará tiempo a TerraSave de reorganizarse, devolverle su estabilidad y limpiar su nombre cuando se tengan las pruebas suficientes.

—¿Está seguro de eso? —me preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, bueno lo consultará con el consejero de seguridad nacional, pero confío en que tomará la mejor decisión.

—¿Te refieres a Derek C. Simmons? —inquirió, con una expresión casi de desagrado en su rostro.

—El mismo. ¿Sucede algo con él? —le cuestioné, pues se me hizo raro que al mencionar su nombre su expresión cambiara tanto.

—No, nada —sacudió la cabeza—. Me alegro de que lo haya considerado, ese tiempo que nos dé será oro —fijó su vista en mí, como tratando de descubrir algo —. ¿Fuiste tú quien le pidió que reconsiderara hacer pública la verdad?

Sentí arder mis mejillas, un poco.

—Era una decisión más lógica, de lo contrario, podría ser acusado de querer resolver las cosas sin mostrar pruebas más contundentes. Sólo tenemos tu testimonio — y de nuevo me costaba responder un simple "sí".

—¿Lo hiciste por mí? —inquirió, en susurro.

Mi corazón aumentó su ritmo cardíaco ligeramente.

_Vamos, Leon, no va a pasar nada si contestas con la verdad._

—Sí. No era broma cuando te dije que iba a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Además, ya te había dicho que no te imagino haciendo otro trabajo que no sea el que haces. TerraSave merece otra oportunidad —aseguré.

Claire sonrió, y después hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Me abrazó, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Y esa vez no era un sueño, ni estaba alucinando. Estaba pasando de verdad.

—Siempre te he considerado un valioso amigo y aliado, pero ahora lo hago más que antes. Gracias, por todas esas muestras de preocupación que has tenido conmigo desde que fui rescatada hasta ahora —me abrazó con más fuerza.

Algo era diferente a comparación de ese momento en que me abrazó después de que despertara. Antes de que pensara que no me agradaba su gesto —porque sentía todo lo contrario—, coloqué mi mano sobre su espalda, y la atraje hacia mí un poco más.

—Para eso estamos los amigos —le dije, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

Amigos. Eso éramos. Tenía que recordármelo para que mi mente no empezara a jugarme malas pasadas. Y es que no podía evitar sentirme cómodo así, sintiendo la calidez de otra persona. De Claire. Ese gesto era uno de los más sinceros que había recibido de alguien.

Claire se separó de mí, pero todavía invadíamos el espacio personal del otro. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que ganaran las ideas irracionales.

—Voy…a llamar a tu hermano para informarle, le gustará saber eso —dije, con voz susurrante.

—Claro —contestó, sonriendo tímidamente.

Nos separamos por completo, me levanté del asiento y salí de la habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, di un respiro como si me hubiera aguantado la respiración desde que me preguntó si fui yo quien le hizo esa petición al presidente.

Definitivamente me urgía regresar a mi estilo de vida casual en Washington.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba muy contenta y emocionada por mi gran avance en la rehabilitación el día de ayer, fue algo inesperado pero muy grato. Eso significaría que mi tiempo en el hospital se reduciría, ya quería volver a mi hogar, pero más que nada, participar activamente en el caso, en TerraSave me necesitaban más que nunca.

Esta mañana, por fin me pude levantar por mí misma, las piernas me respondían mejor, aunque todavía las sintiera un poco rígidas, pero al menos ya podía sostenerme más tiempo. Me encontraba admirando el paisaje urbano desde la gran ventana de mi cuarto, me sentía diferente, como una persona nueva, innovada en varios aspectos. Debía agradecérselo a Leon y Sherry, que, con su apoyo, me dieron las fuerzas necesarias para no darme por vencida.

_Leon…_

Nunca había sentido tanto su apoyo como ahora, no sólo estuvo al pendiente de mí mientras estaba inconsciente, también se preocupó cuando le dije que pensaba dejar TerraSave, por mi miedo de verla colapsar. Además, pidió al presidente que omitiera algunos detalles del incidente, todo para que la organización pudiera restablecerse. Me sentí tan conmovida por su gesto que no pude hacer más que abrazarlo, como muestra de mi enorme agradecimiento hacia él. Sin embargo, sentí algo diferente a comparación de cuando lo abracé el día en que desperté, quizá porque en ese tiempo lo conocí un poco más.

Cuando respondió mi gesto y me atrajo más hacia él, me sentí algo nerviosa. Tal vez haya sido porque fue hasta ese momento que Leon era un hombro de torso bien trabajado, sentí la dureza de su pecho contra el mío, su brazo fuerte rodeándome, y su hipnótico perfume masculino. Por la calidad del olor, parecía una fragancia cara, no imaginaba que él pudiera ser un hombre de gustos costosos.

Aunque seguramente era porque tenía mucho dinero que gastar, imaginaba que trabajar como agente del gobierno era bastante bien remunerado.

_En cambio, los que trabajamos en organizaciones no gubernamentales tenemos que esperar a que se autoricen recursos o se realicen donaciones. Las reservas no nos van a durar siempre._

Me acordé, también, del sueño que había tenido ayer en la mañana. El contacto cercano con él era mucho más reconfortante en la realidad que lo que mi mente pudiera imaginar. De hecho, llegué a preguntarme si sus besos también lo serían.

_Cla…irre_

Abrí los ojos de golpe —ni siquiera supe cuándo los cerré— al recordar la salvaje voz del cadáver viviente de Leon en mi sueño, su piel pálida y putrefacta, sus ojos verdes mohosos y su cara descarnada. Sacudí la cabeza. Leon tenía razón, una cara tan guapa se vería fatal cuando se pudre y se descarna.

Y esperaba nunca tener que verlo así, ya he perdido a personas importantes por lo mismo, y me he visto en la triste necesidad de ser yo quien los salve de tan miserable fin.

No quiero pasar por eso otra vez.

Antes de que la frustración me invadiera, escuché a alguien tocar a la puerta.

—Adelante — contesté sin voltear, seguramente era Leon, como de costumbre.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, unas pisadas ligeras, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señorita Redfield — me saludó una voz que parecía fingir cordialidad.

No. No podía ser posible. ¿Él ahí?

De manera lenta me di la vuelta, como temiendo que mi sospecha fuera cierta. Cuando giré por completo vi a un hombre que ya pasaba de los cuarenta, alto, de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, con barba de candado. Vestía un traje grisáceo, con el saco bastante largo, y usaba un enorme anillo en uno de sus pulgares.

De entre todas las visitas inesperadas que había tenido en mi vida, esta ocupará el primer lugar por siempre.

—¿Me recuerda, señorita Claire? Nos conocimos hace un par de años— me preguntó.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Yo era de las personas que nunca olvidaba un rostro cuando éste me provocaba algo, y el de este hombre dio escalofríos en la espina dorsal apenas lo vi por primera vez. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, sentía que ocultaba algo importante, simplemente algo raro tenía este sujeto. Traté, incluso, de advertirle a Sherry sobre él, pero creo que ella no le tomó importancia porque nunca me comentó nada al respecto. Supongo que su agradecimiento hacia él de por fin dejarla en libertad pesaba más.

Al fin al cabo, ella se iba a convertir en agente bajo su mandato.

El hombre arqueó una ceja, esperando mi respuesta.

—Claro que lo recuerdo…señor Simmons.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Buenas, gente!**

**Primero que nada, espero que hayan tenido un excelente inicio de 2016. Yo estoy empezando a cumplir mis propósitos invirtiendo en lo que quiero hacer para este año :D**

**Esta vez tampoco tardé tanto, y es que ahora tengo ya las cosas más claras de los siguientes capítulos. Mi parte difícil era describir los primeros acercamientos de Leon y Claire, y creo que hice un trabajo decente. Ahora viene lo real, no más sueños xD.**

**No quiero que se pongan tristes, pero es posible que a partir de ahora sólo quede capítulos más de este fic, ya rebasamos la mitad. Quién sabe, nunca me gusta planear con minuciosidad porque en el camino se me pueden ocurrir más ideas xD.**

**Me da mucho gusto el alcance que está teniendo esta historia. Hay lectores del fic en inglés que se leen la actualización en español para saber qué más sucede (claro, estudiaron el idioma y entienden más o menos). Y quiero hacer más cosas todavía, tengo un proyecto pendiente con la mismísima StacyAdler, que le dará más vida a mi historia *_*.**

**Neiara28 también nos aportará su granito de arena x)**

**En fin, ya saben que si les gusta la historia le den follow y click en favoritos, pero sobre todo, dejen un review, eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar.**

**No olviden compartir esta historia con los Cleon shippers que conozcan, recuerden que también la escribo en inglés.**

**¡Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!**


	11. La Oferta

**La Oferta**

—Me da gusto saber que todavía me recuerda, señorita Claire — me contestó Derek C. Simmons, el consejero de seguridad nacional.

A mí no me alegraba recordarlo.

—¿Le molesta si tomo asiento? — me preguntó, señalando el sofá detrás de mí. Le señalé que tenía el camino libre para hacerlo, pero yo no pensaba sentarle junto a él, de modo que caminé lentamente hacia mi cama y me senté en el borde.

Simmons tomó asiento, cruzó las piernas y colocó un brazo en el respaldo del inmueble. Como si estuviera en su casa. Me miró fijamente.

Sentí escalofríos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra de salud, señorita Redfield? — cuestionó, a mi parecer, con interés forzado. Aun así era desconcertante.

—He mejorado desde que recuperé la consciencia. Ayer tuve un gran avance en mi rehabilitación, como pudo observar, ya puedo sostenerme por mí misma —no me agradaba en lo más mínimo tener que hablarle a ese hombre sobre mí, pero era mejor no desagradarle ni tenerlo como enemigo.

—Es bueno saber eso. Supongo que pronto le darán de alta, ¿o me equivoco? —alzó una ceja. Me daba muy mala espina cuando hacía eso.

—Si continúo con estos avances, posiblemente en menos de una semana esté fuera —le comenté.

—Ya veo —dijo a secas. ¿A qué vino este hombre? Debía preguntarle de la manera más cordial que pudiera.

—Disculpe señor Simmons —comencé—, ¿a qué debo su visita? Es decir, no es común que el consejero de seguridad nacional visite a una paciente internada en un hospital.

—Tiene usted razón señorita, pero resulta que es usted una paciente muy especial —me dijo—. Es la única sobreviviente de aquel lamentable incidente a los cuarteles generales de TerraSave.

—¿Entonces es una visita diplomática? —quise saber, tratando de no sonar sarcástica.

—En parte lo es. El presidente es quien suele visitar a las víctimas de ataques terroristas, pero él está arreglando unos asuntos que harán que se retrase un par de días. Así que quise venir yo primero.

—Y-…¿cuál es la otra razón? —comenzaba a impacientarme, no quería que su visita durara más de lo que planeaba.

Vi que Simmons se acomodó mejor en su sitio, cruzándose de brazos.

—El día de ayer recibimos una sugerencia del agente Kennedy sobre no revelar ciertos detalles al público, pues sin pruebas contundentes podríamos ser juzgados por llegar a conclusiones sin evidencia. Es de considerarse el desorden que eso podía provocar en la población —esto último lo dijo como si le diera asco la idea—.He venido a comunicarle nuestra decisión al respecto, en primera instancia.

— ¿Qué han decidido hacer, señor Simmons? —pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi temor a una respuesta negativa.

—Dado que TerraSave es una organización muy respetada y aceptada por ciudadanos de todo el mundo, el caos que podría generar una noticia como la que sabemos, sería irremediable. Ya antes pasó un mal momento con aquel incidente en Harvardville, y la gente se molestó al enterarse de que fue erróneamente acusada de algo en lo que no tuvo nada que ver. Esto causó la renuncia del presidente en ese entonces. Aunque confiamos en su testimonio señorita Claire, no podemos arriesgarnos a otro escándalo de esa magnitud.

—Eso quiere decir que…—empecé.

—No revelaremos detalles importantes al público, hasta no tener la evidencia suficiente que lo compruebe —sentenció.

Solté un suspiro profundo, como si me hubiera contenido la respiración desde que Simmons entró en mi habitación. Nunca imaginé que este hombre pudiera darme una verdadera agradable noticia —la liberación de Sherry fue algo agridulce, pues a cambio ella tendría que ser agente bajo sus órdenes—.

—Creo que ha sido una decisión correcta, señor Simmons. De esta manera, TerraSave podrá hacer lo posible por aminorar el impacto que la verdad pudiera ocasionar cuando se haga pública. A diferencia de Harvardville, esta vez sí está implicada, aunque en contra de su voluntad, al menos la voluntad de los que trabajamos ahí.

—En eso mismo pensó el presidente Benford —dijo.

Leon se merecía otro agradecimiento de mi parte, cada decisión que ha tomado ha sido de gran ayuda para mí.

"…_en primera instancia."_

Aquello significaba que no sólo vino a informarme de la decisión que han tomado, había otra razón más detrás de su visita.

—Usted dijo que su visita era para comunicarme sobre esta decisión, en primera instancia. ¿Existe otro asunto del que quiera hablar conmigo, señor Simmons?

—Es correcto, señorita Redfield. El presidente y yo también discutimos sobre su…situación.

—¿A qué situación se refiere, exactamente? —la manera en que lo dijo me pareció sospechosa.

—Usted fue secuestrada, junto con otros de sus colegas, para ser parte de un experimento bioterrorista. Cuando fue rescatada y traída de vuelta, nuestro equipo de investigación se dio a la tarea de analizar ese brazalete que llevaba, y que también menciona en su reporte. Nos fue complicado poder extraer información de dicho dispositivo, pero tuvimos éxito. El virus que le fue inyectado reacciona a la adrenalina y noradrenalina, es decir, un virus que reacciona con el miedo del portador. De acuerdo con los registros obtenidos del dispositivo, usted estuvo al borde de alcanzar los niveles necesarios para activar el virus en un par de ocasiones.

Ya sospechaba de eso desde que estuve en la isla, pero pude mantenerme con los pies en la tierra para no terminar como Pedro. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Simmons con eso.

—Mi punto es que usted sigue siendo portadora de ese extraño virus. Lo descubrimos cuando analizamos algunas muestras de sangre mientras usted estaba inconsciente —dijo.

Dios. Hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar en eso. Estaba tan enfocada en los asuntos de TerraSave que olvidé por completo preguntar si habían hecho algo con el virus que me inyectaron.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? — esperaba que no me dijera lo que temía escuchar.

—Que tanto usted como nosotros, desconocemos si todavía existe el riesgo de que ese virus se active dentro de su cuerpo.

Mierda. Justo lo que no quería saber.

Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, pero tenía que calmarle. Si lo que Simmons decía era verdad, cualquier desliz en mis emociones podría convertirse en una amenaza. Apreté los puños.

—Como habrá deducido, cualquier situación que le provoque emociones fuertes podría convertirse en una amenaza para usted, y por ende, para la población.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que proponen usted y el presidente? —quise saber, pues si estaba aquí el consejero de seguridad nacional por este asunto, es porque ya tenían una propuesta para el caso.

Simmons se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego respiró profundo antes de retomar la conversación.

—Queremos que venga con nosotros a Washington, a nuestras instalaciones, para realizarle estudios y poder crear una vacuna que neutralice por completo el efecto del virus.

Fruncí el ceño, esa oferta me era muy familiar: instalaciones, estudios. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que el gobierno quiere tenerme en custodia para realizarme quién sabe qué clase de experimentos y estudiar el virus que llevo? ¿Igual que lo hicieron con Sherry?

—¿Quiere que me someta a experimentos como lo hicieron con Sherry Birkin? —cuestioné, tratando de mantener la calma, me enojaba de sólo pensar que me quisieran como conejillo de indias. Como si fuera fácil olvidar la frustración de Sherry todos esos años en custodia del gobierno.

Simmons arqueó una ceja.

—Entiendo que usted no haya estado de acuerdo en la manera en cómo se llevó el caso de la señorita Birkin, pero me gustaría que entendiera que en aquél entonces nos enfrentábamos a algo totalmente desconocido, era nuestra primera vez lidiando con un problema de esta clase. Por ello es que con la señorita Birkin se llevaron a cabo muchos estudios, sin cesar. Ahora tenemos más experiencia, por favor, no piense que pasará por lo mismo. Hemos aprendido, y creemos que somos capaces de crear una vacuna en mucho menos tiempo.

En parte tenía razón, todos esos años de experimentos debieron dejar un antecedente para poder enfrentar con mayor eficiencia las amenazas bioterroristas. Aun así, no tenía mucha confianza en cómo fueran a realizar los estudios, además, TerraSave me necesitaba, yo era la única persona con la que contaban para seguir con la investigación, no podía —ni quería— dejarlos a la deriva. Si no era yo, ¿quién más iba a poner orden en la organización que se quedó sin CEO?

Pero lo que decía Simmons era verdad, no sabía si el virus que llevaba dentro todavía podía activarse, tampoco me gustaría vivir el resto de mis días tratando de controlar mis emociones para no sucumbir y mutar en una cosa horrible.

—Yo…no estoy segura, señor Simmons. Tengo mucho que hacer aquí en Nueva York. Quiero ser parte de la investigación del caso, soy la única persona clave con la que puede contar TerraSave. Todavía falta encontrar esa isla y a los restantes sobrevivientes. ¿Es necesario que yo viaje hasta Washington? ¿No podrían realizar todo esto con personal asentado aquí? — quería que hubiera otra opción.

—Todo el equipo especializado lo tenemos en Washington, no nos es posible trasladarlo a otro lugar. Además, es recomendable que la tengamos en observación lo más que se pueda, señorita Redfield —hubo una breve pausa, en la que no quise intervenir, no encontraba más que decir—. Supongo que es difícil tomar una decisión, pero piense en esto: si encontramos el lugar y rescatamos a las posibles sobrevivientes que usted menciona, cuando estén de regreso en Estados Unidos ya tendremos un tratamiento para ellas.

_Moira…_

Ciertamente tampoco quería que Moira viviera el resto de su vida tratando de controlarse, lo cual ya era complicado de por sí. Y esa pobre niña, todavía tenía mucho que vivir y muchas situaciones por las que pasar, aunque tal vez ninguna como el Pánico de Terragigia.

—Si lo que le preocupa es la investigación del caso, como consejero de seguridad nacional le ofreceré todas las facilidades para que pueda estar al tanto de los avances. Incluso, podemos darle un pago por sus servicios, por así decirlo, ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo la tendríamos alejada de su trabajo.

Pago por servicios. Ahora resulta que ser conejillo de indias tiene una recompensa. Lo mejor que pudieron darle a Sherry fue pagarle una educación, donde pocas veces —si no es que ninguna— pudo convivir con niños de su edad.

_Aun si pudiera trabajar desde allá, ¿qué pasará con TerraSave? ¿Se quedará sin dirigente? Si no se reorganizan no podrán continuar con la investigación ni con su trabajo de manera ordenada…_

—Comprendo que no sea una decisión que deba ser tomada en el momento, señorita Claire. ¿Qué le parece si lo piensa con más calma? No tiene que decírmelo en estos momentos.

Simmons se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacia la puerta. ¿Se iba así como así? ¿Dejándome en el dilema más importante de mi vida, hasta ahora? Vi que se volvió para decirme algo más.

—El presidente Benford vendrá a visitarla en un par de días. Comuníquele su respuesta, la cual esperamos sea favorable.

—¿Dos días? ¿Tan pronto? — no entendía cómo es que esperaba que pensara con calma teniendo sólo dos días.

—Entre más pronto comencemos a trabajar, con mayor probabilidad podremos dar con esa isla, y podremos crear una vacuna para neutralizar el virus. El tiempo es oro, señorita Claire. Como consejero de seguridad nacional, es mi trabajo prevenir cualquier amenaza bioterrorista. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ver a nuestro país bajo otro gran ataque, ¿o me equivoco? —me tanteó.

Solté un profundo suspiro.

—Está en lo cierto, señor Simmons —afirmé.

—Entonces me retiro, le informaré al presidente de nuestro encuentro. Si tiene alguna petición que hacer en relación a lo que hablamos hoy, siéntase libre de informarla al mandatario, estoy seguro que lo tomará en cuenta —giró la perilla de la puerta —. Hasta pronto, señorita Redfield. Un placer verla de nuevo — y abandonó la habitación.

Lástima que para mí no fuera tan placentero verlo, era demasiado irreal que un hombre que me causa tanta mala espina viniera sólo a darme una buena noticia. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared, como cuando me dijeron que Sherry sería liberada con la condición de que se convirtiera en agente para el gobierno.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, en realidad yo no tenía opción. Aunque dijera que me negara a ir con ellos, seguramente el gobierno encontraría la manera de obligarme, o lo haría a la fuerza —como han hecho en otras ocasiones—. Sólo me estaban preguntando, y ofreciéndome "privilegios", para que todo se viera de manera cortés.

Mierda.

Alcé una rodilla y apoyé mi cabeza en ella. ¿Sabía Leon sobre esto?

_No…él ya me hubiera dicho algo al respecto._

Parece ser que esta fue decisión de un día para otro, a Leon probablemente estén por avisarle. Simmons simplemente se adelantó a todo.

Tenía claro que debía ir, si quería que Moira tuviera un tratamiento inmediato cuando la encontráramos; y si yo quería estar segura de que no pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de controlar mis emociones. Sólo temía por TerraSave, por sus asuntos internos, ¿cómo podía asegurarme de que ellos podrían seguir funcionando sin mí? A eso no le encontraba solución.

Y tan sólo tenía dos días para hacerlo, antes de que el presidente viniera a decirme que apenas saliera del hospital me llevarían directo a Washington.

_Leon…Chris…¿qué puedo hacer?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Listo, señor? —me preguntó mi guardaespaldas que me esperaba a un costado de nuestro blindado Mercedes Benz.

—He terminado, podemos retirarnos —le contesté, el tipo asintió y me abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. Abordé el vehículo y el guarura se apresuró a tomar su lugar al volante.

—¿A dónde lo llevo ahora?

—Al aeropuerto JFK, me espera el jet privado para regresar a Washington — le dije y mi interlocutor asintió. Arrancó el motor y dio reversa para salir del cajón en el que estaba estacionado.

Condujo hasta la salida de estacionamiento, pagó la tarifa correspondiente y se introdujo de lleno en el tráfico neoyorquino.

Mi visita había durado menos de lo que esperaba. Pensé que Claire Redfield iba a poner más resistencia, puesto que sabía muy bien que yo no le era de su agrado, lo supe desde la primera vez que nos vimos frente a frente. Y no era algo que me quitara el sueño, en realidad.

_Supongo que mis habilidades persuasivas mejoran cada vez más._

No me importaba mucho una organización como TerraSave, pero dado los acontecimientos de hace unos años en Harvardville, que le costó el puesto al presidente de ese entonces, no podía arriesgarme a que le pasara lo mismo a Adam. No cuando finalmente tenía a alguien cercano en el poder, alguien a quien pudiera manipular fácilmente para mantener el control en el país.

Como tampoco podía arriesgarme a que un virus extraño interfiriera en mis planes. Por ello es que decidí mantener a Claire Redfield cerca, hasta no asegurarme de que el virus que llevaba no era una amenaza para mí. Estaba realizando investigaciones secretas con una nueva cepa que pensaba utilizar de ser necesario, en caso de que el orden en este país esté en peligro. Mi perfecta Ada era todo un genio, sólo comparable con mi propia inteligencia. No iba a permitir que rivales extraños nos quitaran esta gloria.

Por lo que Claire Redfield describió en su reporte, creía tener una idea de quién era la mente maestra detrás de todo ese escándalo. La descripción del lugar coincide con un reporte hallado por la B.S.A.A. en la otra mansión de Oswald E. Spencer, y de ser correctas mis sospechas, con más razón debía borrar todo rastro de esos experimentos.

Albert Wesker fue un completo idiota que quiso traer orden a este mundo de la manera más absurda que pudo encontrar. Tener a otro en el radar nos llevaría a la misma batalla de hace años. Suficiente tuvimos con uno solo.

La mujer Redfield menciona que la vio dispararse en la cabeza. Aun así, debía asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún rastro más de su existencia. Ninguno.

_Porque la única familia que debe controlar este mundo, es Mi Familia._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Buenas, gente!**

**Antes que nada, quiero darles un anuncio de parte de una muy querida amiga y querida autora por varios de nosotros, Neiara28.**

**Ella estaba escribiendo un fanfic llamado Antinatural (que nos tenía enganchados), pero un error administrativo de la página hizo que se borrara la historia y todos los archivos. Alguien denunció otro de ella fic, y por gilipolleces le borraron Antinatural. Al final, TODO fue una equivocación. Por lo tanto, ha decidido hacer hiatus indefinido, en lo que ella replantea algunas cosas de su historia. Les pide de favor que la comprendan, y que si antes no pudo actualizar es porque estaba ocupada con una enorme comisión, y luego una situación familiar muy importante.**

**En lo personal, les pido que cuando vuelva a subir la historia, la inundemos con reviews, para que vea que nos sigue importando lo que ella tenga para nosotros :D**

**Bueno, luego de este anuncio parroquial, ahora sí: ¡volví en menos de lo que canta un gallo! Quería darles un regalo pre-San Valentín, aunque disculpen si el capítulo no tuvo nada de romántico xD, pero era necesario para seguir con la trama.**

**¿Notaron que cambié la portada del fic? Es una creación de StacyAdler específicamente para esta historia *_*, y se vienen más, no olviden revisar su página en Devian Art (Neiara28 también me hizo un honor 3). La portada tiene algunos spoilers, que quizá revele en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Alguien puede adivinar de qué se trata? Jejejeje.**

**En fin, ya saben que si les gusta la historia, denle follow y favoritos, pero sobre todo, dejen un review, eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar (la respuesta del capítulo anterior fue baja :(, y eso que muchos ya estaban desesperados por una actualización xD).**

**Pues nada, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	12. Propuesta Indecorosa

**Propuesta Indecorosa **

—¡¿Pero qué dices, Adam?! —le repliqué al presidente por teléfono.

Estaba a punto de salir de mi hotel para ir con Claire, cuando de pronto había recibido una llamada de Hunnigan, quería enlazarme con el presidente porque quería comunicarle algo importante. Adam me llamó para notificarme la decisión que había tomado con el consejero de seguridad nacional respecto a la información que debía de revelarse al público sobre el caso de TerraSave. Acordaron no decir que el CEO de la organización, Neil Fisher estuvo directamente involucrado en la planeación del incidente, tomaron en cuenta mi idea sobre un posible descontento en la población por llegar a conclusiones sin pruebas sólidas que los respalden

"_Cuando dije caos, Derek accedió casi de inmediato. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que le disgusta bastante el desorden, en cualquier lado"._

Adam y el señor Simmons llevaban casi tres décadas de conocerse, se sabían perfecto las mañas del otro. O así me lo planteó Adam alguna vez que platicábamos. En todos estos años trabajando para el gobierno, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de toparme frente a frente con el consejero de seguridad nacional.

Sin embargo, lo que causó mi descontento fue la otra decisión tomada por aquellos hombres: querían que Claire se trasladara a Washington para estudiar a fondo el virus que llevaba dentro, pues los análisis que le realizaron mientras estaba inconsciente mostraban que aún permanecía ahí. Además, según la información obtenida del brazalete, estuvo a punto de llegar a los niveles de noradrenalina indicados para activar el virus.

—Lo que escuchaste, Leon. Todos nosotros desconocemos si todavía existe el riesgo de que ese virus se vuelva una amenaza, tanto para la señorita Redfield como para todos nosotros. Piensa que es por su propia seguridad —comentó.

Ahí me agarró indefenso. Era verdad que ninguno de los involucrados en el caso nos habíamos planteado aquella posibilidad. Estábamos muy enfocados en la recuperación de Claire, tanto física como anímicamente, para que pudiera relatarnos lo que sucedió en aquella isla, que olvidamos hablar sobre el virus. No se nos ocurrió investigarlo más a fondo.

Aun así…

—¿Acaso piensan hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a Sherry Birkin? — traté de no sonar molesto, pues recordar los momentos en los que Sherry, tan sólo de diez años de edad, tenía que someterse a un sinfín de pruebas me causaba tanta impotencia como aquellas veces.

Escuché a Adam suspirar.

—Sé que recordar esos tiempos te causa frustración, yo mismo presencié tu impotencia de no poder hacer nada más por la señorita Birkin, pero te aseguro que no será así con la señorita Redfield. Hemos progresado mucho en asuntos de investigación desde los primeros ataques bioterrorista, el caso de tu amiga no será igual. Yo me encargaré de eso personalmente, valoro mucho tu amistad como para no considerar tus preocupaciones.

Adam sonó muy honesto al decir esas palabras. Él tenía razón, pues no era un presidente tan tajante como lo fueron sus predecesores, podía confiar en su palabra, aunque la decisión siguiera sin parecerme.

—¿No puede hacerse nada más? —pregunté, con resignación.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, Leon —dijo firmemente.

Suspiré hondo. No había manera de encontrar otra forma, a final de cuentas, Adam era mi jefe y debía seguir sus órdenes.

—Entiendo. ¿Debo informarle a Claire Redfield sobre el asunto?

—No será necesario. Derek Simmons acaba de estar con ella en su habitación para decirle personalmente de la resolución sobre el caso y de su situación.

¿Qué? ¿El consejero de seguridad nacional viajó de un día para otro sólo para informar a una paciente sobre su caso? Eso no había pasado antes, por lo general, el consejero y el presidente en turno se trasladaban juntos a cualquier lugar donde hubiese ocurrido alguna catástrofe, y visitaban a las víctimas. Me parecía raro que el señor Simmons se adelantara.

—¿Es parte de la visita diplomática que se hace a las víctimas? ¿Cómo es que el señor Simmons se adelantó? —quise saber.

—Derek se ofreció a ir primero para adelantar las cosas, ya que yo estoy ocupado con algunos asuntos de la presidencia. Visitaré a la señorita Redfield en un par de días. Derek me comentó que la vio algo indecisa al respecto, pero que, en el fondo, sabe que es lo que debe hacer.

¿Un par de días? ¿Tan pronto? Imaginaba que las dudas estarían dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Tenía muchos planes por hacer cuando le dieran de alta, y se enfrentaba con esta situación. Suponía que estaría confundida, y más con el tiempo encima.

Volvía suspirar. Ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiar la situación.

—Entiendo Adam. En este momento iré a visitarla, tal vez tenga muchas dudas sobre qué hacer, pues ella tenía planeado hacer otras cosas cuando saliera del hospital —comenté con resignación.

—Entonces te dejo el resto a ti. Avisaré de mi llegada con anticipación, si la señorita Redfield tiene alguna petición en relación a este tema, la escucharé personalmente el día en que la visite.

—Recibido. Nos vemos en un par de días — me despedí y terminé la llamada.

Agaché la cabeza. Me reprendí mentalmente por no haber pensado en toda esa situación antes, de haberlo hecho, hasta la misma B.S.A.A. podría haberse hecho cargo de Claire, y así ella no tendría que mantenerse lejos de TerraSave cuando más la necesitaban.

_Lo siento, Claire…_

Tal vez era mejor que me disculpara en persona.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Adelante — escuché la voz de Claire al otro lado de la puerta. Noté que su tono era algo desganado, esperaba que fuera mi imaginación.

Al abrir, la encontré sentada en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza agachada. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—Hola —saludé, y me di cuenta que mi voz era igual de lúgubre como la de ella.

Alzó la cabeza sólo para mirarme brevemente antes de volverla a agachar.

—Hola, Leon —me respondió, no con su habitual entusiasmo.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar, esperando alguna reacción más de su parte. El silencio comenzaba a incomodarme, me sentía responsable de ello. Me acerqué lentamente hacia su lugar, y ella se mantenía impasible, tanto que ya hasta me asustaba. ¿Estaría enojada conmigo?

Me armé de valor y me senté junto a ella, muy cerca, mi brazo rozaba el suyo. Me alivió ver que ella no hizo nada por alejarse. Quizá sólo estaba preocupada y no molesta.

—El presidente me habló hace unos minutos. Me informó sobre la decisión que tomaron respecto al caso de TerraSave, y que…—hice una pausa, temía poner el dedo en la llaga con lo siguiente —,el consejero de seguridad nacional vino a visitarte.

Claire cerró los ojos para suspirar hondo.

—Sí, vino personalmente a darme la resolución respecto al caso, y respecto a mí —dijo a secas. Era como si no le agradara hablar de Simmons, más que de la decisión que se tomó.

—Claire, te juro que yo no tenía idea…—comencé, pero vi que Claire volteó a verme con extrañeza. Luego sonrió con ironía.

—No estoy molesta contigo, si es lo que piensas. Estoy segura que si lo hubieras sabido me lo habrías dicho de inmediato. Supongo que nos tomó por sorpresa a los dos —se encogió de hombros.

—Definitivamente —asentí. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. No me agradaba, estaba ya acostumbrado al constante diálogo entre nosotros, de un tema u otro —. ¿Qué más te dijo el señor Simmons? —pregunté, para continuar con la conversación.

—Me dijo que si iba con ellos, me daría las facilidades para estar al tanto de la investigación del incidente, y hasta un "pago por servicios", en compensación por el sueldo que estaría perdiendo al estar alejada de mi trabajo —dijo casi con sarcasmo.

¿A esto se refería Adam con que no sería tratada igual que Sherry? No era una diferencia muy significativa que digamos. El dinero no iba a reponer el posible trauma que Claire sufriera en el proceso.

La piel se me erizó ante ese pensamiento.

—No quieres ir, ¿o sí? —pregunté, si notaba que Claire estaba decidida a no ir, movería cielo, mar y tierra para que así fuera, aunque me costara hasta el empleo.

—Necesito ir. Después de todo, ellos tienen razón, no sabemos qué sucede con el virus dentro de mi cuerpo, podría ser un peligro. No quiero pasar el resto de mis días controlando mis emociones para no terminar mutando en algo horripilante. Y tampoco quiero que Moira pase por eso —en eso tenía razón, no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva —. Lo que me preocupa —continuó — es la situación de TerraSave. Pensaba hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos internos, pero estando lejos no podré hacer mucho. Si no encuentro alguna solución, de nada servirá el tiempo que tenga la organización para demostrar su valía ante la sociedad antes de que la verdad entera sea revelada.

Claire se frotó la sien con un par de dedos, como si le diera muchas vueltas la cabeza y le causara dolor.

—Entiendo —fue todo lo que pude decir, pues tampoco es que se me ocurriera algo mejor que todas las posibilidades que en ese momento estuvieran pasando como huracán dentro de la mente de Claire.

Vi como ella fruncía el entrecejo mientras seguía dándose un masaje en la sien. Me daba pena verla así, tan vulnerable como cuando estaba inconsciente. Entonces hice algo que no esperaba, era como un reflejo del que yo no tenía control consciente: pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí, apoyé mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, como esperando que mi peso le ayudara a relajarse más rápido.

Sentí que Claire se sobresaltó un poco, sentí que su cuerpo se tensó, seguramente era porque mi gesto le parecía inesperado, también, sin embargo, no hizo nada para alejarme.

—Siempre has salido bien librada de muchas situaciones, esta no será la excepción —le dije en susurró.

La tensión que sentí en Claire desapareció, e hizo algo igual de inesperado que lo mío: colocó su mano sobre la mía que estaba en su hombro.

—Lo he logrado…con tu ayuda — dicho esto, ella ocultó su rostro en mi cuello y me acarició el dorso de la mano.

Parecía que el corazón me iba a estallar, y temía que Claire lo notara, estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, quizá el contacto más íntimo que hubiéramos tenido en esos días. Sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi piel me estaba entrecortando la respiración, estaba consciente de los pocos centímetros de distancia que había entre mi boca y la suya.

Y mi entrepierna también lo notaba.

¿Qué pasaría si cerrara esa distancia entre nosotros? ¿Si de pronto me agachara un poco más hasta que mis labios se unieran a los de ella? Si la besara, ¿me correspondería? No sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba seguro de que sí lo haría, suponía que confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para permitirme dicha acción. Podría incluso hacerla olvidar sus preocupaciones, aunque sea por unos instantes. Dudaba que fuera a rechazarme después.

¿Y si el beso pasaba a algo más? ¿Si lo disfrutábamos tanto que nos haría querer más? Casi podía imaginarla separándose de mí, sólo para tomar aire y continuar con la faena, pero más intensa que antes, con un propósito todavía más íntimo: recostarla en la cama y colocarme encima de ella, retirando nuestras prendas, o al menos algunas de ellas, para entonces tenerla entre mis brazos, hacerla suspirar, provocarle gemidos cada vez que me moviera dentro de ella, una y otra vez hasta que gritara mi nombre de puro placer. Yo le respondería gritando el suyo con la misma intensidad.

_Vaya, ahora resulta que fantaseas voluntariamente con ella, después de reprenderte por ese sueño erótico._

Sí, no me sentía mal de pensarlo. La sensación que me provocaba mi sola imaginación era maravillosa, tal vez porque se trataba de hacer el amor en el cuarto de un hospital, con el peligro de que alguien más pudiera entrar, algo que nunca antes me había planteado, y eso que ya había hecho realidad algunas otras fantasías mías. ¿Qué fantasías tendría ella? ¿Cuáles ha hecho realidad? ¿Cuál le gustaría hacer? Demasiadas preguntas me mataban de curiosidad, tenía ganas de saber, por puro morbo.

_Tranquilo, casanova._

Cierto, tenía que calmarle, en esos momentos Claire tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, y yo debería estarla ayudando en eso, pero mis labios estaban tan cerca de su frente que me incitaban a besarla, aunque fuera así, cualquier contacto de mis labios sobre su piel sería suficiente en esos momentos. Y tal vez, una cosa nos lleve a la otra…

_No. No hagas nada que pueda malinterpretarse. No la confundas más._

Era verdad. No quería confundirla más, y no quería confundirme tampoco. Necesitábamos estar cuerdos para poder resolver los problemas que teníamos pendientes. Teníamos poco tiempo, pues estaba seguro de que le darían de alta en unos días, y posiblemente lo primero que tendría que hacer una vez fuera sería ir y empacar sus cosas para trasladarse a Washington, directo a las instalaciones, donde estaría viviendo en un pequeño cuarto, entrando y saliendo sólo para comer y asistir a las pruebas que tuvieran que hacerle, recibiendo visitas restringidas

"_Leon, ya no quiero estar aquí"_

De pronto recordé a una pequeña Sherry, sollozando mientras se aferraba a mi brazo. Llevaba un año en custodia del gobierno, y yo apenas entraba a trabajar en el servicio secreto, viviendo en las instalaciones para los novatos.

"_Yo tampoco quiero que estés aquí, pero no hay nada más que Claire o yo podamos hacer"_

Le había explicado, no tenía más que decirle que esa cruel verdad. Entendía su desesperación, sólo podíamos visitarla unas cuantas veces. Si ella se enfermaba, no teníamos la posibilidad de ver por su salud, era ella sola en su habitación, si acaso iba el personal médico a tratarla.

¿Tendría Claire que pasar por lo mismo? Adam me prometió que sería diferente, pero, ¿en qué? Aunque ella ya era una persona adulta, no me agradaba pensar que tuviera que estar en las instalaciones ella sola, sin interactuar con nadie, completamente aislada, como alguna vez lo estuvo Sherry.

Definitivamente no lo deseaba.

Y entonces se me ocurrió algo, algo que cualquiera pensaría que lo estaba haciendo por aprovecharme, pero no. Me parecía una manera de ayudar a Claire, aunque posiblemente ella también piense que se trata de una propuesta indecorosa. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

Quizá también estuviera arruinando mis planes de regresar a mi vida de citas casuales.

—Claire —la llamé, sin apartarme de ella. Un simple "hmm" me fue respondido —. ¿Ya estás decidida a ir a Washington? —antes quería asegurarme.

—Sí, voy a ir —dijo, y su aliento rozó la piel de mi cuello. Tuve que hace un esfuerzo para no perderme de nuevo en mis fantasías eróticas.

—Estaba pensando —comencé—, que si ya estás decidida a ir, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo en mi departamento en lugar de ir a las instalaciones?

Claire se separó bruscamente de mí, y lamenté que nuestro contacto físico haya terminado. Me miraba muy extrañada, como si acabara de decir algo en otro idioma que no entendía, o como si le pareciera raro de mí hacer esta oferta.

_O quizá sí piense que soy un aprovechado._

Era mejor aclarar ese punto.

—Escucha, antes de que pienses que esto es una propuesta indecorosa, déjame explicarte —tomé aire suficiente—. Tú sabes lo mal que la pasó Sherry esos años en custodia, estuvo prácticamente aislada, nosotros éramos sus únicas visitas. No podíamos ni siquiera verla cuando sufría de los efectos secundarios de las drogas experimentales que le administraban. Fue un ambiente pesado para ella, y no quisiera que tú pasaras por lo mismo.

—Pero no soy una niña pequeña, Leon —comentó, como si reclamara que hacía mi propuesta porque pensaba en ella como una mujer indefensa.

Que, por supuesto, era todo lo contrario. Mi idea tenía otra razón de ser.

—Lo sé, y no lo digo porque no puedas soportar situaciones extremas. Es solo que —valía la pena ser sincero, aunque sonara un poco cursi—, cuando a Sherry y a mí nos rescataron, no teníamos nada. La ciudad que iba a ser mi nueva casa, desapareció, y ella no tenía a nadie más. Tuve que aceptar trabajar para el gobierno porque no podía darle algo mejor, no podía ofrecerle un hogar. Viví un tiempo en las instalaciones para miembros novatos, en lo que me estabilizaba económicamente para conseguir mi propia casa. Pasaron dos años para que pudiera lograrlo, pero no permitieron que me la llevara conmigo. Lo que quiero decir es que —si me escuchaba cursi, poco me importaba —, quiero ofrecerte lo que en su momento no pude darle a Sherry.

_Malditas conductas compensatorias del ser humano._

La expresión de Claire cambió, ya no me miraba con extrañeza, era otra emoción, pero no podía identificar cuál. Era una mezcla entre tristeza y pena.

_Genial, seguro ya piensa que soy cursi._

—No tienes que decirme nada ahora, si quieres puedes pensarlo con calma y… —no pude terminar la frase porque Claire me rodeó con sus brazos repentinamente. Me abrazaba como si fuera alguien muy especial.

Y esperaba serlo.

—No pensé que fueras más sensible de lo que pareces. Es algo muy lindo de ti —me dijo cerca del oído, y sentí mis mejillas arder un poco —. No quiero tener otra cosa en qué pensar, la cabeza me da vueltas sólo con el asunto de TerraSave. Así que acepto tu propuesta.

—Gracias —dije, y correspondí su abrazo —. Espero no te incomode tener que vivir sola con un hombre, pero te darás cuenta de que no paso mucho tiempo en casa debido al trabajo. Al menos tendrás con quien hablar por las noches antes de dormir.

Claire se separó de mí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—No vamos a compartir habitación, ¿o sí? —me preguntó casi con miedo.

No pude evitar reírme. Parece que mi último comentario se malinterpretó.

—No, a menos que eso quieras —le dije con sarcasmo y ella me golpeó ligeramente le hombro—. Mi departamento tiene una habitación para huéspedes, puedes usarla. Cuando dije hablar por las noches antes de dormir, me refería a charlar antes de que cada quien se retirara su respectiva pieza —se lo dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Vale, entendido. Disculpe que no lo haya captado antes, agente Kennedy — me contestó con un falso sarcasmo —. ¿El presidente no tendrá inconveniente con eso?

—El presidente también es mi amigo, y me prometió que tu caso sería diferente al de Sherry. Estoy seguro de que si quiere cumplir esa promesa, me permitirá ser yo quien te esté vigilando.

—De modo que no me vas a quitar el ojo de encima, ¿eh? —me sonrió con picardía, será una broma pero hizo que mis latidos aceleraran.

Comenzaba a pensar que estaba mal encaminando a Claire con el uso del sarcasmo.

—Es parte del trabajo, no puedo quejarme —me encogí de hombros.

—No creo que a mi hermano le parezca la idea, mejor omitir ese detalle cuando hable con él —dijo, y su expresión cambió, parecía que acababa de recordar algo importante —.¡Chris!

—¿Qué pasa con él? —quise saber.

—Tenemos que decirle lo que ha sucedido hoy. Quizá él pueda ayudarnos a encontrar una solución para lo de TerraSave —comentó.

— ¿Quieres que lo llame? —cuestioné y ella asintió —. Entonces eso haré, saldré unos momentos —me levanté de mi asiento, y sentí un aire frío, tal vez era porque ya no tenía la calidez de Claire a mi lado.

Abandoné la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Saqué mi teléfono celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marqué el número de Chris que tenía registrado. El tono de marcado tardó unos segundos, hasta que escuché que tomaban la llamada.

—Aquí Chris Redfield de la B.S.A.A. —contestó con monotonía, como si hiciera eso varias veces al día.

—Chris, soy Leon. Hablo de parte de Claire. Queremos hablar contigo, sucedió algo inesperado el día de hoy.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Qué tal, gente!**

**Estoy de regreso, cada vez tardo menos. Mis ideas están más claras ahora, ya tengo muy bien pensado lo que viene después xD. Por cierto, les había dicho que faltaban como seis capítulos, bueno, olviden eso, ya no sé cuánto falta xD. Lo que pasa es que me pongo un límite de hojas en Word por capítulo, y cuando menos me lo espero, ya lo alcancé D: Pero eso sí, ya pasamos la mitad, ya estamos entrando en la segunda parte y la más importante para nuestra parejita jeje. Pronto se conectará con el REV2, así que si no lo han terminado, les recomiendo que lo hagan ya.**

**Los momentos Cleon regresan jeje, se los debía porque el anterior no fue nada romántico. Leon ya no huye de sus instintos primitivos xP, pero todavía no lo relaciona con algún sentimiento, los hombres tienen esa capacidad de separar perfectamente lo sexual de lo emocional, aunque a las mujeres nos cueste entenderlo porque hacemos lo contrario x.x . A Claire le está agradando lo nuevo que descubre de Leon, ya están más abiertos al contacto físico, sin erotizarlo…demasiado 8D.**

**Por cierto, ¿han visto el juego Project X Zone 2? Aparecen Leon,Jill y Chris (y Ada e.e), y nos dicen más cosas del universo de RE que los propios juegos o.o . Estaba viendo un gameplay, y parece que Leon conoció a Jill al mismo tiempo que Chris, justo después del incidente con el T-Abyss. Además, cuando van a combatir los tres, tienen un diálogo bastante interesante:**

**Chris: "Vaya, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que formaríamos un equipo así?"**

**Leon: "En serio, ¿piensas llamar a tu hermana Claire, también?"**

**Jill: "Ni de broma, pero no me sorprendería que eso pasara algún día"**

**¿Acaso nos dan pistas de una posible reunión de los cuatro en un futuro? D: Ojalá así sea, las ventas de Capcom se irían por los cielos xD.**

**En fin, ya saben que si les gusta la historia, denle follow y en favoritos, pero sobre todo, dejen un review, eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Contraoferta

**Contraoferta **

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Lo que quieren hacer es totalmente ridículo! — gritó Chris, volviéndose hacia la pared y colocando su puño sobre la misma. Cuando Leon lo llamó, vino casi de inmediato. Le contamos sobre la decisión del presidente y la visita del consejero de seguridad nacional, y justo como había imaginado, él no estaba de acuerdo con la resolución tomada. —¿Acaso no hay otra manera? —preguntó.

—Es la única manera, Chris. Es una orden directa del gobierno —le explicó Leon.

—Pero, ¿por qué Washington? La B.S.A.A. también cuenta con equipo especializado para estudiar posibles amenazas biológicas, podemos hacernos cargo de Claire —se defendió mi hermano.

—Lo sé, y pudo haber sido de esa forma de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle que lo definió todo: el gobierno lo pensó antes que nosotros —le aclaré.

Chris se volvió para mirarme y luego negó con la cabeza, como reprimiéndose el no haberse percatado de ese detalle, al igual que Leon y yo. No lo culpo por sentirse así, hasta hace unas horas yo me sentía de la misma manera.

—De todas formas, no te llamé para discutir eso—continué—. La decisión ya está tomada: voy a ir a Washington apenas me den de alta aquí. Es lo mejor y lo único que puedo hacer.

—¿Y ya está todo arreglado? ¿Y sabes lo que vas a hacer o en dónde vas a estar? —me preguntó Chris.

Miré a Leon ante esa última pregunta, y él me devolvió la mirada.

No sabía realmente qué tanto iba a hacer una vez estando en Washington, pero sí sabía en dónde estaría quedándome: viviendo con Leon en su departamento. Evidentemente no le iba a mencionar ese detalle a mi hermano, seguramente pensaría otra cosa, y miraría a Leon con ojos despectivos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

En ese momento recordé cómo él me abrazó hace un par de horas, justo donde me encontraba sentada en ese momento, diciéndome que siempre he salido bien librada de situaciones, y que esta vez no sería la excepción. Cuando sentí su contacto me puse tensa, no esperaba que él hiciera eso, y más por el hecho de que tenía su barbilla en mi cabeza, como si fuera a besarme la frente en cualquier momento. Esa idea me asustaba y a la vez me atraía, y esa ambivalencia se manifestó en mi cuerpo como tensión, pero cuando lo escuché decir esas palabras, me tranquilicé, Leon sólo buscaba la mejor manera de hacerme sentir mejor, de ayudarme con esa carga de pensamientos que daban vuelta en mi cabeza. Me sentí tan cómoda que, casi por inercia, oculté mi rostro en su cuello, aclarándole que sólo había logrado salir viva de todo gracias a su ayuda.

Por unos instantes, me olvidé de lo que me quejaba, y lo único que percibía en ese momento fue la calidez de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón. Era curioso, el ritmo en que latía, era como si al principio estuviera asustado por una decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. ¿Qué quería hacer estando así? No pude evitar imaginarme que tal vez sí quería besarme en la frente, pero que no quería que se malinterpretaran sus acciones. No me habría molestado para nada que lo hiciera.

Sólo entonces caí en la cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros, si Leon se agachaba un poco más terminaría besándome los labios. O yo besaría los de él si decidía alzar mi cara unos centímetros más. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguno de los dos reducía el espacio entre nosotros? Es decir, además de que terminaríamos uniendo nuestros labios. ¿Se quedaría sólo en eso? ¿Nos habría llevado a otra cosa? Posiblemente sí, dos adultos que pasan de los treinta, sin compromiso, solos en una habitación besándose, parecía que hasta la pregunta estaba demás. Era evidente que habría terminado desnuda en sus brazos, en la cama de un hospital. ¿Me habría arrepentido? ¿Habría cambiado algo entre nosotros? Tal vez sí, pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza, no me habría molestado pasar un buen rato para olvidarme de ellas tan sólo por un instante. Quizá le hubiera pedido que al día siguiente nos comportáramos como si nada hubiera pasado, y así me ahorraría cualquier incomodidad que pudiera surgir. No iba a ser la primera vez que recurría eso, lo había hecho unos años atrás, cuando recién empezaba a trabajar en TerraSave y poco tiempo tenía para para entablar y mantener una relación seria.

Además, nunca no lo había hecho en un hospital, podría ser una nueva experiencia para recordar.

Antes de que mis propias ideas me convencieran de ese astuto plan, escuché a Leon mencionar mi nombre, y fue cuando me propuso vivir con él en lugar de ir a las instalaciones del gobierno. Por todo lo que estaba pensando antes, me asusté con su idea, creí que él había leído mi lenguaje corporal o algo y había notado mi curiosidad, y que me estaba abriendo las puertas de su hogar para facilitarnos las cosas. Luego me explicó que no era una propuesta indecorosa, y cuando escuché las razones detrás de su oferta, me conmoví. No imaginé que Leon fuera más sensible de lo que aparenta, me pareció algo muy lindo de él, que no cualquier otro hombre tiene. No pude negarme, y aunado a eso, lo abracé. Cada que descubría algo nuevo en Leon me llevaba una grata sorpresa, vivir con él será muy interesante.

_¿Será interesante porque viviendo con él es más probable que suceda lo que imaginaste hace unos momentos?_

¡No! Eso no tiene por qué pasar obligatoriamente, sería como estar compartiendo piso con alguien. El hombre y la mujer que comparten piso no tienen que terminar en la misma cama por el simple hecho de compartir hogar.

De pronto recordé las manos frías que intentaban estrangularme, los ojos verdosos y el rostro putrefacto y descarnado…

—Claire, ¿me escuchaste? —la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos que me sobresalté un poco. Había divagado tanto en mis recuerdos que olvidé que estaba hablando con Chris.

_Espero no haberme quedado mirando a Leon mientras me perdía en mi imaginación._

—Sí, disculpa. No sé todavía qué es lo que haré exactamente, el presidente vendrá en un par de días a explicarme lo que haga falta —preferí no aclarar en dónde me iba a quedar en Washington.

—Ya veo. Si ya lo decidiste, ¿qué necesitas de mí? — cuestionó.

—Como no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, no podré hacerme cargo de los asuntos internos en TerraSave. Aunque nos hayan dado tiempo para revelar la verdad detrás de todo el incidente, no servirá de nada si la organización no se ordena para seguir realizando su labor y refrendar su compromiso con la humanidad. Eres mejor pensando en estrategias, ¿qué se te ocurre que pueda hacer para que no suceda esto?

Vi a mi hermano llevarse las manos a las caderas, miró al suelo, como buscando una respuesta entre los mosaicos blancos de losa. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a la gran ventana de la habitación. Alzó la vista.

—Se me ocurre algo, pero tendría que hablarlo inmediatamente con todo el concejo directivo para que tengamos una pronta respuesta —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué tienes en mente Chris? — le preguntó Leon.

Chris se volvió para mirarnos.

—Que la B.S.A.A. tome el control temporalmente de TerraSave, es decir, que se vuelva una subsidiaria por tiempo indefinido. Seguirá funcionando de manera independiente, pero la alianza tomará las decisiones más importantes para el óptimo funcionamiento de TerraSave, y cada propuesta que ésta tenga, deberá pasar a revisión por el concejo directivo de la B.S.A.A.

Miré rápidamente a Leon, y él me devolvió la mirada. Parecía que teníamos la misma pregunta en nuestras mentes.

—¿Es posible hacer eso? —pregunté.

—Claro. Ambas son organizaciones no gubernamentales ligadas a las Naciones Unidas. Anteriormente hemos realizado trabajos colaborativos, además, creo que en estos momentos lo que más necesitan es dirección. Dudo que rechacen una oferta como ésta si se les plantea.

Chris tenía un punto muy válido, la oferta sería muy tentadora para los directivos de TerraSave. Además, uniéndose a la B.S.A.A., el trabajo que realicen tendrá más peso, pues la alianza no ha sido implicada en nada serio, todo lo anterior fueron falsas acusaciones que pudieron aclararse perfectamente.

—Suena como algo factible y efectivo, ¿no lo crees, Claire? — me preguntó Leon.

—Definitivamente. Si esto se logra, podré estar tranquila mientras me encuentre en Washington, y TerraSave continuará con su trabajo, con refuerzos de la B.S.A.A. Esta alianza tendría un impacto positivo en la sociedad —aclaré.

—Entonces organizaré una reunión de urgencia con todos los miembros del concejo, así podremos darte una respuesta lo más pronto posible —dijo Chris.

—Excelente. Sabía que podrías sacarme del apuro, hermano. Gracias.

Chris se acercó hasta donde yo estaba sentada y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Para qué está la familia? —me dijo mientras me daba palmaditas. Él siempre se preocupaba por que yo estuviera bien —. Llamaré a la B.S.A.A. para solicitar una reunión de emergencia.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo su teléfono celular —uno bastante moderno para ser de este año—, marcó un número y se llevó el auricular a la oreja. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, esperando a que el tono de marcado le indicara que alguien al otro lado había tomado su llamada.

—¿Jill? Soy Chris —dijo mi hermano a su interlocutora.

Había conocido a Jill Valentine unos años atrás, en un congreso contra el bioterrorismo, después del incidente del T-Abyss. Chris me la había presentado justo cuando yo acababa de presentarle a Leon, por fin habíamos visto frente a frente a esa persona de la que tanto habíamos escuchado hablar al otro. Cuando la vi, sentí que la conocía desde hace tiempo. Me pareció una gran persona, con ideales firmes como los de mi hermano, y dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo con tal de cumplirlos. No por nada ya tenían unos años de ser compañeros.

Me pareció que la relación que tenía con Chris era bastante particular, si bien es cierto que eran muy buenos compañeros en el trabajo, también creía que lo era fuera del mismo, y en otro sentido. Cuando Jill desapareció y la consideraron muerta, Chris cambió un poco, se enajenaba frecuentemente de todo el mundo —mas nunca de su misión en la B.S.A.A. —. Era como si cargara constantemente una gran tristeza sobre sí, como aquella que uno siente cuando pierde a alguien que ama. Cuando Jill reapareció, mi hermano volvió a ser él mismo.

Varias veces le había preguntado si estaba saliendo con alguien, pero siempre me decía que no, que no tenía tiempo para nada formal —pero bien podría ser sólo casual—.

Opté por ya no indagar más en ese aspecto de su vida, sabía que siempre me iba a dar largas. Allá él y sus relaciones complicadas.

—¿Siguen ahí los miembros del concejo directivo? —le preguntó—. Perfecto. Avísales que debemos tener una reunión de urgencia, es en relación al caso de TerraSave. Sí, en unos momentos estaré ahí. ¿Cómo? —hizo una pausa, fijó su mirada en mí, era como si le estuvieran diciendo algo relacionado conmigo. ¿Qué sería? —.Entiendo, yo le aviso y te informo por mensaje. Te veo en un rato —dijo y terminó la llamada—. Jill reunirá a todos los miembros, debo irme si quiero que se tome una decisión lo más pronto posible. Claire, Barry está por llegar a Nueva York, dice que quiere verte. ¿Le digo que puede venir a visitarte?

¡Barry!

Recuerdo haber escuchado su voz cuando estaba inconsciente. Creo que me decía algo sobre Moira, que no estaba molesto conmigo, que podríamos buscarla juntos. Puede que sólo lo estuviera imaginando y era una alucinación de lo que yo quería que pasara.

No lo sabría hasta no verlo cara a cara.

—Claro, también me gustaría verlo —contesté.

Chris me sonrió.

—Entonces le diré que puede venir. Los dejo entonces, tengo una reunión que presidir. Les avisaré cuando hayamos llegado a un acuerdo —miró a Leon y éste asintió—. Nos vemos luego —se acercó y le extendió la mano.

—Estamos en contacto —Leon la estrechó fuertemente.

Mi hermano abandonó la habitación, dejando tras de sí un silencio que me daba tranquilidad. Por fin teníamos una solución factible, de lograrse, ya no tendría que preocuparme más, podría enfocarme en lo que fuera que me pidieran hacer en Washington, y en avanzar en la investigación.

Todo gracias a la ayuda de Leon y Chris. ¿Cuántas deudas tenía yo que saldar con ellos ya?

Justo en ese momento, sentí que el colchón de la cama de hundía más. Leon se había sentado a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, no sabía si eso lo hacía inconscientemente o a propósito. En realidad no me importaba, disfrutaba de su compañía y de su cercanía, aunque después mi imaginación volará muy alto.

—¿Estarás bien? —me preguntó, pero no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Con lo de TerraSave convirtiéndose en subsidiaria de la B.S.A.A.? Estoy más que bien, es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos momentos —contesté, pensando en la charla que tuvimos con Chris.

—Me refería al hecho de que Barry viniera a verte —me aclaró.

—Supongo. Es decir, ya es tiempo de que lo vea, ¿no? Recuerdo haber escuchado su voz cuando estaba inconsciente. Creo que no está enojado conmigo, ¿o sí? Al fin y al cabo, no pude proteger a su hija —confesé, era algo que me preocupaba, tal vez Barry se portó muy condescendiente conmigo porque le dio pena verme en ese estado.

Sentí una gran mano posarse sobre la mía.

—No está molesto contigo. Estaba tan preocupado por ti como lo estaba por saber más sobre el paradero de su hija. Me lo dijo personalmente cuando nos conocimos en San Petersburgo, además, si vino a verte cuando estabas en coma, es por algo, ¿no? No habría venido si estuviera tan enojado contigo como para no querer verte.

Lo miré a los ojos. Es la segunda vez en el día que me tranquilizan sus palabras, tiene un talento especial para hacerlo. De hecho, hasta me sentía más ligera cuando sucedía, era como si me quitara un peso enorme de encima.

Y así me sentía en ese momento, agotada, después de darle vueltas a muchas ideas en mi mente. Me recosté en el hombro de Leon, fue casi por inercia, darme cuenta que los pensamientos en mi cabeza por fin tenían orden, me relajó súbitamente, como cuando uno termina de hacer ejercicio y se tira en la cama para descansar, quedándose dormido al instante.

—Gracias, Leon. Tienes un don increíble para poner orden en mi cabeza —le dije casi bostezando.

Lo escuché soltar una risita.

—Son secuelas del oficio. En trabajos como el mío lo que menos puedes permitir es que tu mente sea un desastre. Puede costarte la vida. Hay que ser rápidos y efectivos —comentó.

—Por eso estás en donde estás ahora. Te lo mereces. Trataré de aprender eso y mucho más de ti cuando estemos en Washington —le dije, rascándome los ojos.

—Estaré encantado de enseñarte lo que quieras —me acarició la mano —. ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Quieres tomar una siesta? Todavía falta un par de horas para tu terapia de rehabilitación.

—Suena bien, hoy ha sido un día pesado mentalmente. Me vendrá bien dormir un poco —comenté, ya casi con trabajo, pues el sueño reclamaba su lugar.

—Vale, acuéstate — dijo Leon, escuchaba su voz muy lejana a pesar de que lo tenía justo al lado. Me urgía entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentí que Leon se apartó de mí, me tomó por los hombros y me recostó en la cama. Levantó mis piernas del suelo y las acomodó sobre el colchón, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía poca movilidad en mis extremidades, que en ese momento la tenía por el cansancio que de pronto me invadió. Ni cuenta me di en qué momento cerré los ojos.

Los entreabrí un poco, y lo que vi fue otro par de ojos azul turquesa a poca distancia de los míos. Luego bajé la mirada hasta sus labios, era la primera vez que los veía tan cerca. Eran atractivos, tentadores. No sabía si mi estado semiinconsciente me estaba jugando una broma, pero podría jurar que su boca se acercaba tanto como yo deseaba que lo hiciera.

"_Estaré encantado de enseñarte lo que quieras"._

Su frase me causaba gracia. ¿Lo que sea que yo quisiera?

_Enséñame cómo besas a una mujer._

Más gracia me causó mi propia idea. No era raro que justo cuando estaba a punto de caer rendida empezara a imaginar cosas raras, sin embargo, parecía que mis labios actuaban por voluntad propia, pues los tenía separados, como invitando a Leon a que hiciera justo lo que estaba imaginando.

—Claire…

Lo escuché susurrar, pero ya no supe si reaccionó a mi gesto, pues entré en un estado anestesia total: ya no sentía, veía, ni escuchaba nada.

Había caído, por fin, en un profundo y reparador sueño.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Dos días después.**

El presidente llegó para hacer su visita diplomática. Por alguna razón, esa información se filtró, por lo que todo el hospital estaba rodeado de camionetas propiedad de diversos medios de comunicación, televisión, diarios, radiodifusoras, al menos eso era lo que alcanzaba a ver desde la ventana de mi habitación. Todos ellos en espera de poder captar al primer mandatario y, de ser posible, conseguir algunas declaraciones en relación al incidente de TerraSave y los avances en la investigación.

Leon, al ser el guardaespaldas —y amigo cercano— del presidente, fue a recibirlo al aeropuerto y acompañarlo en todo el trayecto de camino al NYU Langone Medical Center.

Me sentía nerviosa, lo cual era extraño, pues he podido mantener la calma en situaciones con brotes de virus, de modo que conocer al presidente del país no debería representar mayor problema. Posiblemente se debía a lo que tenía pensado pedirle, algo que ni Leon iba a comprender de inmediato.

Ayer me visitó Barry, y luego de una charla llena de emociones, se me ocurrió hacer algo por mi propio bien y para poder fortalecerme como rescatadora y mentora de aquellos que admiran algo en mí. Al principio dudé de la idea, pero después de recibir una llamada de Chris informándome que la B.S.A.A. había accedido a tomar el control de TerraSave, me aferré a la misma. Si TerraSave se iba a fortalecer con la alianza que estaban por formar, yo debía hacer lo mismo con la "alianza" que estaba por hacer con el gobierno. Tenía que aprovechar los recursos que estuvieran a mi alcance. Sólo esperaba que Leon apoyara mi decisión y así convencer al presidente.

Además, me habían dado carta abierta para hacer cualquier petición en relación a mi caso, así que les estoy tomando la palabra.

Escuché a alguien tocar a la puerta.

Debían ser ellos.

Respire hondo, y me di la vuelta.

—Adelante —contesté.

Vi a Leon entrar primero, luego el siguió un hombre con traje, anteojos y cabello caneado completamente. Lo había visto varias veces en la televisión, pero en persona se ve mayor, aunque no debía de tener más de 55 años. Dirigir una nación entera acelera el envejecimiento.

Detrás del viejo hombre, había otros dos más jóvenes, como de la edad de Leon. Iban vestidos con trajes negros. No entraron a la habitación, suponía que eran los escoltas que resguardarían la entrada el tiempo que durara nuestra conversación.

Los agentes cerraron la puerta, y me quedé sola con el presidente y nuestro leal amigo Leon. No había notado que él sostenía una carpeta de cuero negro.

Comenzaba a sentir apenada de recibir en pijama a una figura tan importante.

—Claire, te presento al señor presidente, Adam Benford —dijo, señalando con la mano al hombre en cuestión.

El presidente se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano.

—Adam Benford. Es un gusto conocerla por fin señorita Redfield. Leon me ha hablado mucho sobre usted en estos años. Siempre estaré encantado de conocer a la gente que Leon aprecia, pues él también es un gran amigo para mí.

Mis mejillas ardieron un poco. La gente que Leon aprecia, ¿eh? Ahora me entraba la curiosidad qué tanto le había contado al mandatario, y de qué manera.

Aunque estaba segura de que si yo le hablara a alguien más sobre Leon, esa persona se daría cuenta de que él es una persona que aprecio mucho.

—Muchas gracias señor presidente. Es un honor recibir su visita el día de hoy —le dije mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Leon me ha mantenido al tanto de sus progresos, señorita. Y seguramente él también le habrá estado informando de todas nuestras acciones para esclarecer el infortunado incidente que sufrió TerraSave.

—Por supuesto. Y agradezco todos los esfuerzos que se están haciendo —le dije, tratando de ser lo más educada posible.

—El consejero de seguridad nacional, Derek C. Simmons, la visitó hace un par de días para informarle de nuestras últimas resoluciones. Una de ellas, es que usted nos acompañe a Washington para poder monitorear el virus que todavía lleva en el cuerpo. Sé que tanto a Leon como a usted no les resultó agradable dicha cuestión, por lo que sucedió anteriormente con la señorita Sherry Birkin, pero le aseguro señorita Redfield, que ese no será su caso. Y para demostrárselo, he traído un acuerdo escrito donde especifico todas las normas que deberán cumplirse durante el tiempo que usted esté con nosotros —miró a Leon y éste levantó la mano que sostenía la carpeta negra.

—He leído el acuerdo de camino al hospital, y es en realidad muy diferente a lo que Sherry tuvo que pasar. Ayer le comuniqué al presidente mi petición de ofrecerte mi hogar en lugar de las instalaciones del gobierno. Accedió y lo ha escrito también aquí.

—Me parece perfecto que se quedé con Leon, señorita. Así él podrá vigilar su condición, y aquí mi estimado tendrá buena compañía —sonrió sarcásticamente

Me aclaré fuertemente la garganta, y creo que Leon hizo lo mismo. Comenzaba a preguntarme si el presidente había aprendido de Leon el mal uso del sarcasmo, o si Leon se mal encaminó por el mandatario.

—Puede leerlo si gusta, y si está de acuerdo con lo ahí escrito, procederemos a firmarlo.

Esa era mi oportunidad.

—Si Leon lo ha leído ya y asegura que es diferente al caso de Sherry, entonces le creo. Confío plenamente en que recibiré un buen tratamiento durante mi estancia en Washington. Sólo quisiera agregar una cosa más y lo firmaré de inmediato.

Ambos hombres fruncieron el ceño, ninguno se esperaba que pudiera hacer una contraoferta. No le comenté nada a Leon, era posible que se opusiera, y me iba a ser más difícil convencerlo si no era en presencia del primer mandatario.

—Usted dirá —dijo el presidente.

—Durante el tiempo que dure mi estancia en Washington, quiero ser entrenada como agente por la División de Operaciones de Seguridad.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Resucité de entre los muertos! Pues claro, ya pasó Semana Santa xD.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero para que yo escriba bien, tengo que sentir esas ganas de escribir, no sólo hacerlo por hacerlo. Además, tuve algunos episodios de ansiedad que me dejaron algo cansada. La mente es poderosa, y ningún enemigo puede hacerte tanto daño como tus propios pensamientos.**

**En fin, aquí el tan ansiado capítulo 13, ¿qué les parece? Tal vez en el siguiente capi mencione algunas cosas de la conversación entre Barry y Claire, pero no serán muchas, ya que básicamente él le dijo lo mismo que cuando estaba inconsciente, entonces para qué repetir tanto. Además, ya quiero avanzar, y ustedes también, sé que quieren que llegue ya el momento más erótico del fic XDD. Este capi tuvo algunos momentillos, a Claire también le está moviendo la hormona 8D, pero su miedo inconsciente sigue ahí.**

**¿Se esperaban esa otra petición? Algunos ya tenían una idea después de ver la portada del fic, pues tenían razón jajaja. Ahora le toca a Claire pasar por lo que Sherry pasó, eso les ayudará a entenderse mejor y a unirlas más. Y a Leon también.**

**Por cierto, ¿ya vieron la nueva imagen teaser de la nueva película en CGI de Resident Evil? Se llamará "Vendetta", y Leon manejará una motocicleta, con sus grandes habilidades para la conducción xD. Lo que me llama la atención es que ese Leon se ve como de 30 y tantos años, y luce igual que siempre. Me hace preguntarme si será un reboot completo desde el inicio o desde algún punto en la historia original. Si fuera reboot completo, yo me esperaría a personajes más jóvenes, e incluso con otra apariencia, pero en fin, ya veremos qué nos traen. Sólo espero que así como habrá motos, haya una mención de Claire, que es la más badass para las motos xD.**

**¡Este abril es el aniversario de este fic! Tal vez les dé un regalito que tengo pensado para celebrarlo jeje.**

**Ya saben que si les gusta la historia, denle follow y favoritos, pero sobre todo, dejen un review, eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

No daba crédito a mis oídos. Lo que acababa de pedir Claire me parecía insólito. ¿Ser entrenada como agente por la División de Operaciones de Seguridad? Su fuerte nunca ha sido luchar directamente, sino ayudar a aminorar las consecuencias de la guerra contra el bioterrorismo, ¿por qué ahora quiere hacer lo contrario? ¿Por qué no me comentó nada al respecto? Aquello me estaba tomando por sorpresa tanto como a Adam, lo sabía porque apenas Claire hizo su petición, el presidente y yo nos miramos uno al otro, sin saber si esto iba en serio o no.

—Su petición me extraña un poco, señorita Claire. ¿Acaso quiere usted formar parte de nuestro equipo? —preguntó Adam, aunque yo no creía que ella fuera a responder positivamente.

—No estoy segura de eso, pero tampoco lo descarto, señor. Mi trabajo siempre ha sido rescatar, pero después de los eventos ocurridos a mi persona, siento que debo hacer algo más de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. He visto el trabajo de Leon, y ha sido extraordinario. Quisiera tener las mismas destrezas que él —dijo Claire, mirándome brevemente.

Adam se acomodó los anteojos.

—Sé de su historia con Leon, y, a decir verdad, me encantaría que pudiera trabajar de manera oficial junto a él. Necesitamos a más personas experimentadas en el tema de bioterrorismo con nosotros, pero —hizo una pausa, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tuviera que decir —, hay un inconveniente, y no quisiera sonar grosero con usted.

—Usted dirá —dijo Claire.

—Nuestro programa para reclutar candidatos establece que toda persona interesada en ingresar a la división debe tener mínimo la edad de 21 años al iniciar el proceso, pues requeriremos su servicios alrededor de otros 20 años, y el entrenamiento es difícil de empezar para personas de mayor edad. Cuestiones de resistencia.

Vi a Claire sonreír, como si el comentario le hiciera gracia.

—Entiendo ese punto señor presidente, pero si ha escuchado de mí por Leon, deberá saber que no estoy completamente en ceros en cuanto a defensa personal y uso de armas se refiere. Mi hermano, miembro fundador de la B.S.A.A. me enseñó mucho cuando era joven, precisamente para que pudiera cuidarme por mí misma. Y por si fuera poco, mis experiencias en situaciones con brotes de virus me han obligado a aprender en batalla. Estoy segura que Leon, quien es el jefe operativo de la división, podrá encontrar una forma de adaptar el programa a mi situación, ¿verdad?

Claire me miró fijamente, sus bellos ojos turquesa me estaban suplicando, ella quería que respaldara su petición. No estaba seguro de hacerlo, no creía que Claire quisiera cambiar de rumbo en este punto de su vida. Nunca mencioné su nombre en los interrogatorios para que no pudieran dar con ella, temía que la obligaran a trabajar para el gobierno cuando ella tenía otros objetivos —encontrar a su hermano era el principal—. Y fue una decisión acertada, el trabajo que ha hecho como rescatadora ha sido extraordinario, ¿para qué pasar de rescatar a luchar? No la imaginaba haciendo otra cosa que la que hace ya, y menos cuando TerraSave la necesitaría más que nunca.

Vi que ella movió los labios un poco, me estaba diciendo algo por lo bajo.

"_Por favor…"_

Y esas silenciosas palabras fueron suficientes para desarmarme.

—Creo que…podremos crear un programa específico para ella. Yo mismo podría supervisarlo, Adam. Ella ya es muy buena, podría incluso saltarse unos procedimientos —le dije al presidente.

Adam me miró, y luego volvió su vista a Claire, como si sospechara que entre nosotros había alguna complicidad.

_Complicidad laboral, nada más._

—¿Es esa la única petición que quiere hacer, señorita Redfield? —preguntó Adam.

—Sí señor presidente. Es lo único que necesito —respondió Claire con una admirable seguridad.

—Entonces por mí puede proceder. Si Leon confía en que puede hacer algo, le creo. Estaré gustoso de tenerla como agente en entrenamiento, y lo estaré más si al final desea quedarse.

—Ya lo veremos, señor Benford —dijo ella.

—Dame la carpeta Leon, le anexaré lo que hablamos hoy, y podremos firmarlo cuando la señorita llegue a Washington.

Le entregué la carpeta negra a Adam.

—Bien, señorita. Debo retirarme entonces, tengo que modificar este acuerdo. La esperamos en la capital apenas le den de alta. Fue un verdadero placer conocerla —le extendió la mano nuevamente.

—El placer fue todo mío, señor presidente — Claire estrechó la mano del viejo hombre.

Acompañé a Adam hasta la entrada, los otros agentes lo esperaban ya.

—Adam, ¿te molestaría si no te acompaño de regreso? Quisiera quedarme a aclarar unos asuntos con Claire ahora que has aceptado su petición —le dije.

—No te preocupes Leon, podré arreglármelas con todos los medios de allá abajo con mis dos agentes. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, y no olvides informarme cualquier novedad importante —colocó una mano en mi hombro y me dio palmaditas.

—Por supuesto —respondí.

Los agentes cerraron la puerta una vez que Adam abandonó la habitación. Me volví hacia Claire y vi que se había sentado en el sofá cerca de la gran ventana, tenía los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, tal cual adolescente que acababa de ser descubierta en sus fechorías y esperaba el castigo de sus padres apenas llegara a su casa. ¿Creía ella que estaba molesto por su repentina decisión? ¿Estaba preparándose para una discusión? Si así era, o ella debía cambiar su percepción de mí, o yo debía cuidar la imagen que proyecto.

Caminé hacia su lugar y me senté junto a ella, muy cerca, como había estado haciendo en los últimos días. El contacto físico entre nosotros era cada vez más común. Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que decidí hablar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a explicarme a qué se debe esta petición? —pregunté, más con tono de interés que enojado.

Claire sonrió tímidamente.

Se veía linda haciendo ese gesto.

—¿No estás molesto por lo que hice?, no te comenté nada al respecto —casi podía ver sus mejillas sonrojarse por la pena.

—Claro que no lo estoy, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa. De entre todas las cosas que podías pedir, ésta definitivamente no la pensé. ¿De verdad consideras convertirte en agente del gobierno? Haces un buen trabajo como rescatadora —comenté, seguía sin creerme que Claire pudiera estar pensando en cambiar de rumbo.

La vi dar un largo suspiro.

—Gracias Leon, pero ahora creo que no me basta con ser rescatadora. Ayer hablé con Barry, y me dijo unas palabras que me hicieron reflexionar mucho: "volvámonos más fuertes para ir en busca de Moira y salvarla de cualquier amenaza". Volverme más fuerte, es algo en lo que no había pensado antes, y creo que eso es lo que me faltó para salvar a Moira —dijo con melancolía.

—Hay cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos, Claire. No debemos culparnos por eso —le aclaré.

—Lo sé, pero no pude evitar pensar que si hubiera tenido más habilidad, habría podido escapar con ella. Y entonces me acordé de ti —fijó su vista en mí—. Siempre has cumplido tus objetivos a pesar de las enormes adversidades a las que te has enfrentado, y han sido de mayor peligro que las que yo he pasado.

—También he sufrido pérdidas en mi trabajo, y lamento todas y cada una de ellas —confesé, y a mi mente regresó el momento en que Luis Sera murió, cuando derribaron el helicóptero de Mike, cuando JD se infectó hasta mutar.

—Pero tu objetivo final ha quedado intacto. El mío era cuidar de Moira y no lo logré. No quiero que eso me vuelva a pasar con nadie más que decida acompañarme —sentenció.

—¿Dejarías tu trabajo en TerraSave para dedicarte de lleno a ser un agente activo del gobierno? —pregunté a secas.

—Sólo dije que no descartaba esa posibilidad, no que lo haría. Primero quiero ver cómo me desempeño en ese rubro, y luego decidiré si ese camino es mejor para mí que el que sigo ahora. Algo me dice que la fusión de TerraSave con la B.S.A.A. traerá muy buenos resultados, quizá ya no me necesiten más. Debía tener un plan alternativo en caso de que así suceda, y qué mejor que aprovechar que estaré en Washington en custodia del gobierno. Fue una decisión rápida, lo sé, pero en cualquier momento me pueden dar de alta y quería tenerlo ya todo listo —dijo.

En su terapia de rehabilitación de ayer, el personal nos dijo que debido al gran avance que Claire estaba mostrando, los médicos podrían darle de alta en cualquier momento si así lo decidieran. Nos podría tomar por sorpresa. Podía entender la desesperación de Claire de no saber qué hacer si no tenía un plan B.

—Entiendo tu postura, y si lo que quieres es probar otros caminos, te ayudaré, aunque considero que el trabajo que haces es el adecuado para ti. Mantendré mi palabra con Adam y adaptaré el programa de acuerdo a tus necesidades. Después de todo, te prometí que estaría encantado de enseñarte lo que quisieras, y si esto es lo que quieres, que así sea —le dije.

Entonces me regaló la sonrisa más agradecida que le había visto en el rostro.

Mi corazón latió como cuando me encuentro ante una novedad agradable. Muy rápido y fuerte.

— Las palabras no me bastarán para decirte cuánto te lo agradezco. Eres todo un ejemplo a seguir, ahora entiendo por qué Sherry decidió convertirse en agente para el gobierno como tú — colocó una mano en mi rodilla en gesto de gratitud.

En otro momento me habría alterado hasta el punto de desear que su mano subiera hasta mi entrepierna, pero las palabras que acababa de decir me resonaron como gongs por toda la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que Sherry decidió convertirse en agente del gobierno? — juro que lo dije con la más auténtica ingenuidad sobre el caso, pero Claire frunció el ceño y retiró su mano, como si acabara de ver algo realmente aterrador.

—A eso mismo…acaso…¿no te dijo? —preguntó, como temiendo haber metido la pata por abrir la boca.

— Lo único que me dijo fue que habían accedido a liberarla a cambio de que trabajara con ellos. No especificó qué tipo de trabajo. Asumí que sería como asistente administrativo o algo por el estilo —por tanto viaje que hace—, pues muchas veces le comenté que lo que más quería era verla alejada de todo este asunto del bioterrorismo —noté que mi voz denotaba decepción.

—Oh, Leon, ignoraba que no estuvieras al tanto. Desde hace dos años que Sherry entrena para ser agente del gobierno, no faltará mucho para que por fin le asignen un puesto, por eso es que está de un lado para otro, quiere demostrar que tiene habilidad para luchar y proteger, al igual que tú —me dijo, como intentando evitar que la ira se apoderara de mí.

No estaba enojado, quizá un poco, pero no al grado de llegar al enfado total. Simplemente no entendía por qué Sherry no quiso decírmelo en su momento, me hizo pensar que por fin estaba llevando una vida común y corriente, lejos de todo esto.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello.

—Leon…—susurró Claire.

—Siempre quise que ustedes dos siguieran adelante sin tener que luchar por sus vidas continuamente. Y ahora las voy a tener como compañeras en este riesgoso trabajo, bueno, al menos a Sherry sí, a quien menos me hubiera gustado ver en este ambiente —confesé.

De pronto, Claire tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, era la primera vez que lo hacía así. Me sorprendió tanto que mi enojo empezó a evaporarse como agua en ebullición. Fijé mi mirada en la suya, parecía como si me fuera a decir algo importante.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, ni a Sherry ni a mi nos molesta estar cerca de ti tanto tiempo —no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario —. Pero hablando en serio, creo que ella no quiso decírtelo por temor a tu reacción, de hecho, yo me opuse en un principio, pero terminé aceptando porque lo que más quería en ese momento, era verla libre por fin. ¿Acaso habrías preferido verla encerrada más tiempo que viajando de un lado a otro por misiones?

Tenía que admitir que su pregunta tenía un punto importante implícito. Siempre detesté que la trataran como a un animal de experimentos, encerrada y sólo requiriendo de su presencia para las pruebas. En algún momento, deseé poder verla caminando libremente por donde ella quisiera, sin la amenaza de algún loco buscándola por el virus que lleva dentro.

—¿Ves? Al igual que mi situación actual, la decisión que tomó era la única y la mejor que podía tomar. Además, creo que en el fondo ella quiere evitar que otras niñas pequeñas pasen lo que ella tuvo que pasar en Raccoon City, y ésta es su manera de hacerlo. La misma razón tienes tú, ¿no es así? Peleas por tu pasado.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque déjame decirte que ella también quiere salvar vidas, como tú lo haces. Ella tiene algo de ti también. Los dos somos sus modelos a seguir, como si fuéramos sus padres.

Apenas pronuncié esas palabras, quise que volvieran a mi boca, sólo a mí se me ocurría insinuar que teníamos una hija en común, temía que lo fuera a malinterpretar o que se apenara por lo que dije, pero sólo la vi sonreír más.

—Lo sé, me lo ha dicho y me honran sus palabras. Y como sus "padres", ¿no crees que deberíamos apoyarla en todo lo que decida hacer? —me acarició la palma de la mano que tenía entre las suyas.

Con ese gesto, mi enojo se esfumó sin intención de volver.

—Claro, después de todo, ella ya es una persona adulta —comenté.

—Entonces hagamos eso. Creo que es mejor que no le digas a Sherry que ya sabes lo que no quiso decirte, deja que ella sea quien decida hacerlo, cuando se sienta lista. Me imagino que también quiere sorprenderte —me pidió.

—Vale, hasta que ella así lo desee —contesté, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Fijé mi vista en nuestras manos, notando que las de ella se veían muy delgadas —todavía no recuperaba su peso normal —, y aun así, eran capaces de cambiar las emociones en mi interior, pensando en que sería agradable poner tenerlas junto a mí todo el tiempo.

Con una madre como Claire, ¿a quién no le gustaría ser el padre que críe a los hijos junto a ella?

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Pocos días después.**

Mañana sería el día en que me trasladaría a Washington para comenzar con los estudios, y con mi entrenamiento como agente. Era temprano, pero ya empezaba a empacar mis cosas en dos maletas grandes, tenía que llevar lo suficiente para una estancia de tiempo indefinido, y para una mujer, nunca nada sobraba.

Al día siguiente de la visita del presidente, los médicos decidieron darme de alta, pues consideraban que ya podía regresar a mi vida cotidiana, que lo único que debía hacer para recuperarme por completo era seguir alimentándome adecuadamente y hacer ejercicio lo más que pueda, para recuperar algo de músculo. No nos sorprendimos tanto de la noticia, pues ya sabíamos que podía ser en cualquier momento. Llamé a Chris y se alegró muchísimo de que por fin saliera del hospital. Él y Leon me acompañaron hasta mi departamento, el cual extrañé horrores durante mi internamiento. Por fin volvía a mi hogar, todo seguía como lo dejé, mi hermano me dijo que venía de vez en cuando para revisarlo y limpiar un poco el polvo que se fuera acumulando.

Recibí llamadas de otros compañeros en TerraSave —conseguí otro teléfono celular, el que tenía me lo quitaron cuando nos raptaron —, queriendo saber cómo estaba, qué había pasado, y todas las cosas que los directivos les habían ocultado. Por supuesto que yo no podía decirles más, después de la visita, el gobierno dio una versión de los hechos: la única sobreviviente tiene amnesia y no recuerda con exactitud algunos hechos, sólo que fue llevada a una isla en algún lugar del Mar Báltico, que la mayoría de las víctimas murieron al ser sometidos a experimentos con virus —omitiendo que yo todavía lo portaba—, y que es posible que haya más sobrevivientes, por lo que Estados Unidos y Rusia trabajarán en conjunto para dar con la localización exacta de la isla.

TerraSave también había aceptado convertirse en subsidiaria de la B.S.A.A. y hace dos días tomó lugar la firma de las actas donde establecen los criterios de esta nueva alianza. Tanto a los trabajadores de TerraSave como de la B.S.A.A. se les informó de lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de la firma, de hecho, mi hermano me había invitado a los cuarteles generales para presentarme ante su equipo y que los miembros se dieran cuenta de lo importante que era esa unión para todos.

La visita fue algo interesante, podía escuchar los susurros de los soldados, cosas como "mira qué buena está", "no sabía que el capitán tuviera una hermana que nada que ver con el físico de él", "yo sí trabajaba junto a ella el tiempo que quiera". Estaba empezando a acalorarme con esos comentarios cuando vi que el joven teniente de Chris, Piers Nivans, los regañó, y los avergonzados fueron ellos. Piers era un muchacho bastante entregado a su trabajo, a pesar de su corta edad.

Justamente hoy en la mañana recibí un correo de él, disculpándose por la actitud de sus compañeros en aquella visita, explicando que se debía a que pocas veces interactúan con mujeres guapas en el trabajo, y que por ser la hermana del asombroso capitán Chris Redfield, esperaban a alguien como él —supongo que habrán pensado que yo era un mastodonte hembra o algo así —, pero que estaban encantados con mi visita porque han escuchado muchas cosas buenas sobre mí. Al final, Piers me dijo que esperaba tener la oportunidad de trabajar juntos de nuevo y me pidió que siguiéramos en contacto, a pesar de lo ocupada que yo pueda estar.

Y es que también evité decirle a mi hermano que iba a ser entrenada como agente para el gobierno, y que sería posible que cambiara el rumbo de mi vida laboral, estaba segura de que me reclamaría por la decisión, ya que la fusión de TerraSave con la B.S.A.A. se llevó a cabo por mi preocupación. Esperaba que después de un tiempo trabajando juntas ambas organizaciones, a Chris ya no le preocupara tanto la idea de que me dedique a otra cosa, sólo esperaba que dicha alianza funcionara como lo imaginaba.

Me senté un momento en la cama de mi habitación —cómo la extrañé—, junto a un montón de blusas, ropa interior y pantalones doblados, listos para ser empacados. Tomé el nuevo celular que conseguí, creo que sería grosero de mi parte no contestar el correo de Piers.

_Hola, Piers._

_No te preocupes por lo que sucedió con tus compañeros durante mi visita, si me pongo en su lugar, también me habría imaginado conocer a otro mastodonte como lo es mi hermano, y ver que mi idea estaba lejos de ser verdad, me habría puesto nerviosa y habría actuado como lo hicieron ellos. De todas formas, todo cumplido se agradece ;)_

_Me enorgullece saber que ustedes admiran a mi hermano Chris, yo también lo hago, y sí, él trata como su familia a toda aquella persona con la que se siente responsable de proteger._

_Y por supuesto que me encantaría tener la oportunidad de trabajar juntos, sólo que ahora estaré ocupada en los meses siguientes y debo enfocarme en eso, mientras tanto, sigan haciendo el gran trabajo que hacen como equipo, y apoyen en lo que puedan a TerraSave, ya que es muy importante para mí._

_Si deseas comunicarte conmigo, siéntete libre de hacerlo, trataré de responderte en cuanto pueda._

_¡Mucho éxito en su misión!_

_Claire Redfield._

_PD. Todas las fotos de Chris cuando era joven las tiene él, no me deja tener ninguna, si quiero verlas para recordar momentos, tengo que ir hasta su departamento. ¡Lo siento!_

Hice clic en el icono de "enviar", y esperé a que el proceso finalizara. Luego me recosté en un espacio libre de entre todas mis pequeñas pilas de ropa. Alcé mi mano izquierda para ver la hora, apenas eran las 11 A.M. Leon me había dicho que vendría a las 2 PM para ayudarme a terminar de empacar para después ir a almorzar. Ayer me lo preguntó, pues dijo que no se quería ir sin antes haberme mostrado uno de los locales sobre la calle del hospital, donde él solía comer o cenar mientras yo estaba inconsciente. De hecho, era algo que yo le pedí una noche que fue a verme a la habitación del hospital.

Y por muy ridículo que pueda sonar esto, me emocionaba la sola idea de ir a almorzar con Leon. Sería la primera vez que me lo toparía en un lugar que no tuviera nada que ver con el bioterrorismo, y en el que no tendríamos que hablar de nada relacionado a eso.

_En un lugar más normal…_

Me levanté, tal vez podría empezar a arreglarle, y un baño me sentaría bien.

Tenía un cuarto de baño en mi habitación, pequeño, sólo para mí. Entré, me solté el cabello y empecé de desabotonarme la blusa que llevaba puesta. De pronto, alcé la vista y mi reflejó en el espejo sobre el lavamanos me miró de regreso. Me detuve en mi labor y permanecí observándome.

Estaba a punto de hacer un cambio importante en mi vida, sentía que ya no era la misma Claire que hace dos meses. Me pasaron muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que me llevaron a tomar decisiones importantes de la noche a la mañana. Por alguna razón, percibía que mi reflejo no iba a acorde con la nueva persona que me sentía ser. Tenía la impresión de que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Entonces lo supe. Tomé entre mis dedos un mechón de mi cabello castaño-rojizo.

—Creo que tengo algo de tiempo para realizar otro cambio importante —dije en voz alta.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Está abierto! — escuché la voz de Claire al otro lado de la puerta.

Eran exactamente las 2:00 PM, le había dicho a Claire que vendría a ayudar a empacar sus cosas y acomodar otras en su piso, pues estaría fuera por tiempo indefinido. Después, iríamos a almorzar a alguno de los locales a los que yo iba cuando la estuve vigilando las 24 horas en el hospital, me pareció lo más correcto, ya que me lo había pedido, y como no sabíamos si iba a regresar pronto —o si iba a regresar siquiera— , quise que fuéramos antes de trasladarnos a Washington.

Por fin nos veríamos en un lugar más normal, me interesaba mucho saber cómo se iría a desenvolver la situación.

Abrí la puerta y entré en su casa. No había nadie en la recámara principal, supuse que estaba en su habitación. Ya sabía dónde estaba, ya que ella me la mostró la primera vez que vinimos, luego de que la dieran de alta.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba entreabierta, toqué suavemente.

—Adelante — me contestó.

La abrí de lleno.

—Qué tal, espero no haber llegado demasiado pro…

Pero me detuve en seco, sentí como si mis pies se pegaran al piso con imanes, como si los brazos me pesaran y no los pudieran mover más. Por unos instantes creí que me había equivocado de habitación, ¡que hasta me había equivocado de departamento!

Lo que mis ojos observaban era a una mujer, metiendo su ropa en una maleta grande, pero esa persona no parecía Claire, no la que vi hace unos días. Mi amiga de hace tiempo tenía una hermosa y larga cabellera color castaño-rojizo, y la mujer frente a mí tenía en cabello corto, muy arriba de los hombros, casi podría decir que hasta lucía más joven.

La mujer alzó la vista y me miró fijamente. Reconocí esos ojos turquesa, y esa sonrisa cándida que me había dedicado últimamente.

La mujer frente a mí era ciertamente Claire Redfield, pero esa nueva apariencia me desconcertaba, y no porque no le quedara bien, porque era todo lo contrario. Más de diez años viéndola con el cabello atado en una cola y ahora simplemente está suelto, en menos cantidad. Era impactante, sencillamente porque le quedaba jodidamente bien, ese corte hacía que su rostro luciera más fino, delicado, como aquellas piezas de porcelana con las que uno tiene cuidado de tomar entre las manos. Primeramente pensé que se veía más joven, pero no, luce como…ella misma, desde otra perspectiva que no había imaginado.

Tenía ese brillo de una muy atractiva madurez femenina.

—¿Qué pasa Leon? Parece que viste un fantasma —me dijo, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

_En realidad estoy viendo un hermoso ángel caído del cielo._

—No, es sólo que…tu…—hice un gesto con la mano indicando sobre mi hombro.

—Oh, mi cabello. Sí. Regresé de la estética hace hora y media. Creí que no estaría mal un cambio más en mi vida. Fue triste decirle adiós a mis mechones de hace años, me debo ver radicalmente diferente ahora, ¿no? —me preguntó.

—Sí, te ves…

—¿Mayor? Me lo imaginaba —me interrumpió.

—Más hermosa— dije a secas, y deseé no haber dicho tal cosa sin pensarlo.

—Vaya…pues, gracias —contestó con cierta timidez —. ¿Vienes a…ayudarme con esto? — preguntó señalando los montoncitos de ropa apilados sobre su cama. Yo asentí —. Bueno, puedes empezar colocándolos en esa otra maleta que está en el suelo.

Hice lo que me pidió, pero me sentía un robot que sólo estuviera programado para eso, pues en mi mente sólo podía pensar en ese nuevo corte de Claire. Por momentos la miraba de reojo, era como si mis pupilas estuvieran atraídas hacia ella. Sólo esperaba que Claire no sintiera el peso de mi mirada sobre ella.

De pronto, el hecho de que estuviéramos los dos solos en su habitación, comenzó a hacerme mucho ruido en la cabeza. Bien podría ahora dejar de hacer esto, acercarme a ella, tomar su rostro entre mis manos, besarla con fuerza y hacer lo que tanto he fantaseado con hacer.

—¿Pasa algo Leon? — me preguntó, y sólo hasta entonces caí en cuenta que me había quedado estático pensando en todo aquello. Como si estuviera a punto de tomarme en serio mi imaginación.

_Mierda, necesito un momento. YA._

—Ehm…te iba a preguntar si puedo pasar al cuarto de servicio —era lo más cercano que tenía para meditar unos segundos.

—Claro —contestó.

Dejé la ropa que tenía en las manos y me dirigí de inmediato al cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, me acerqué al lavamanos, abrí el grifo y me mojé la cara, como queriendo desvanecer algo en la piel.

Me miré el rostro mojado al espejo que estaba encima, y me di cuenta que ciertamente había algo que quería quitarme de encima, pero que ya no iba a poder hacerlo. Se me notaba en todo el rostro, lo había visto antes en mí, podía reconocerlo.

Todas esas fantasías mías con ella, no eran sólo porque quería satisfacer mis necesidades básicas que había dejado olvidadas desde hace dos meses.

Era porque Claire me gustaba en serio, me había empezado a sentir atraído hacia ella en algún momento, y sólo hasta ese instante fue cuando supe que no podía ser otra cosa más que sentimientos genuinos de atracción de un hombre hacia una mujer, de esos en los que uno desea pasar la barrera de la amistad para ir más allá.

Retrocedí unos pasos hasta apoyarme sobre la pared, eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos, preguntándome si, después de esta auto revelación, habrá sido buena idea ofrecerle a Claire vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

_Es la mejor jodida idea que se te ha ocurrido. ¿Cuándo has tenido la oportunidad de compartir techo con la chica que te gusta? La de cosas interesantes que podrían suceder en este tiempo._

Años de experiencias con mujeres, tanto fallidas como exitosas, me han hecho aceptar estos rasgos de personalidad casanova que me brotaban al aceptar que estaba interesando en una mujer. Con Claire no iban a ser la excepción. Y lo que seguía después de este tipo de revelaciones, era ponerse manos a la obra.

Y tenía una manera sorprenderte de empezar.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mis pantalones, desbloqueé la pantalla y marqué la línea directa al presidente. Era una línea que sólo debía usar para asuntos personales entre él y yo, que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo, y la ocasión lo ameritaba.

—¿Leon? —la voz de Adam me respondió — Es raro que uses la línea directa, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Adam, ¿recuerdas que me ofreciste un desayuno presidencial en la Casa Blanca como compensación por haberme enviado a una guerra civil en Europa? Bueno, quiero tomarte la palabra. Ah, y que sea desayuno para dos personas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Sorpresa! ¿A que no se lo esperaban tan pronto? xD**

**Pues aquí está por fin uno de los ansiados momentos de la historia. Se preguntarán cómo es que pude actualizar tan pronto, les explicaré: resulta que estuve leyendo Perdida de Gillian Flynn, y en toda la lectura no pude evitar pensar que ésa sería la mediocre historia de Leon si decidiera quedarse con Ada. No puedo explicarles la mediocridad del personaje masculino, durante y, sobre todo, al final de la novela. Y para colmo de males, la mujer protagonista de la historia se llama Amy…tres letras..como Ada…y también aparentando algo que no es, todo para su conveniencia.**

**Aghhh, fue tan desesperante imaginarse así a Leon, que mejor decidí continuar mi hermosa historia de amor con Leon y Claire xD.**

**Independientemente de estas ideas locas mías, la novela es buenísima, se las recomiendo. También hay una película con Ben Papasito Affleck (donde lo podemos ver desnudo 8D) igual de buena, ya que la misma autora escribió el guión para el largometraje. Les recomiendo ambas obras, pero más el libro, ya que ahí se describen los pensamientos de los personajes, y les hará pasar un sentimiento a otro de una manera increíble. Con la lectura uno se da cuenta de lo mediocre que es un hombre que se enamora de las apariencias, y cómo una mujer se aprovecha de eso hasta el límite (¡jamás le hagas eso a Leon, Capcom!)**

**En fin, los dejo. Ya saben que si les gusta la historia le den follow y favoritos, pero sobre todo, dejen un review, eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**NOTA 6/06/16**

**Sólo quiero que sepan que he estado ocupada en otras cosas, a inicios de mayo me inscribí a una maestría en línea, así que constantemente estoy haciendo tareas. También, estoy por terminar un diplomado en línea que empecé en febrero, pero me faltan algunas semanas, así que también estoy haciendo tareas sobre eso. Además, preparo mis clases para la universidad, estoy impartiendo una asignatura que yo misma propuse y quiero que todo quede bien, pues la puedo volver un taller por el que pueda cobrar. De modo que mis sinceras disculpas si me retraso aún más que antes, pues mi trabajo académico me drena de motivación y no querer abrir Word otra vez xD.**

**El siguiente capítulo que estoy escribiendo es un Spin Off de otro, un What If? No será la continuación pero yo creo que les agradará leerlo, un regalito por esperarme tanto jejeje.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	15. Spin Off - Propuesta Indecorosa

**Spin Off: Propuesta Indecorosa**

**Claire Redfield**

—Siempre has salido bien librada de muchas situaciones, esta no será la excepción — me susurró.

Y con esas palabras se desvaneció la tensión que tenía en mi cuerpo. El que de pronto me pasara uno de sus brazos por los hombros y me atrajera hacia él me tomó por sorpresa, sintiendo su barbilla en mi cabeza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a besarme la frente. Me asusté, pero a la vez fue algo que también me atraía, esos sentimientos tan ambivalentes se manifestaron en mi cuerpo como tensión. Sin embargo, ya podía entregarme por completo a ese sentimiento de tranquilidad con nuestro contacto, sabía que él sólo buscaba la manera de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Lo he logrado…con tu ayuda —coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y oculté mi rostro en su cuello. Fue un acto que hice casi por inercia, sin reparar en que quizá nos estábamos acercando más de lo debido.

Me olvidé de todas las preocupaciones que traía encima, sólo sentía la calidez de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón. Tenían un ritmo bastante curioso, era como si estuviera nervioso por una decisión que dudaba en tomar. ¿Qué quería hacer? Tal vez podría descubrirlo si me concentraba más en su lenguaje corporal.

Quité la mano que había puesto sobre la de él, y la reubiqué en su pecho, quería entender esos latidos que, de alguna, manera me atraían.

Lo escuché soltar un pequeño gemido ante mi contacto, y fue mi propio corazón el que se sincronizó con los latidos del suyo, lo sentía en la palma de mi mano. Parecía como si estuviéramos esperando a que algo importante pasara, pero uno de nosotros tenía que dar el paso que lo iniciara.

_¿Y qué cosa esperas, exactamente?_

Me pregunté, y unos segundos después obtuve mi respuesta: Leon posó sus labios en mi frente, al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la mía que estaba en su pecho. Una oleada de calor se extendió desde el punto en que su boca tocaba mi piel, hasta la punta de mis pies. Sentí su corazón latir más fuerte, como si estuviera experimentando algo muy intenso, podía sentirlo temblar ligeramente.

_Está nervioso._

Tal vez debía dejarle en claro que no tendría por qué estar nervioso, no estaba haciendo nada que yo no quisiera, y no me iba a enojar con él, pues llegados hasta este punto, yo ya tenía muy claro qué es lo que yo quería: olvidarme por un momento de todas mis preocupaciones. Sólo así era posible que pudiera pensar mejor las cosas.

Sentí sus labios separarse de mi frente, pero seguían lo suficientemente cerca como para que sintiera su cálido aliento.

—Claire…—susurró, muy bajo.

Levanté el rostro y lo miré con decisión. Me encontré con sus ojos turquesa, que veían directamente a los míos con un sentimiento de anhelo. Él también quería enajenarse del mundo un momento, estaba segura de ello. De modo que sólo cerré los ojos, esperando a que Leon entendiera mi mensaje. Supe que así fue cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me atrajo hacia él, cerrando la corta distancia entre nosotros y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso que jamás habría imaginado compartir con él —excepto por aquél sueño que tuve—.

Esto no era un sueño, estaba pasando en realidad, y era mucho mejor. Sus labios me daban esa seguridad que sentí cuando Leon me tomaba de la mano mientras estaba inconsciente, pero sentirlo estando en mis cinco sentidos era maravilloso, tanto que me hacía preguntarme por qué no lo había hecho antes, por qué no había visto a Leon con otros ojos. Este contacto que teníamos era como si nos preguntáramos "¿en dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?"

En mi sueño, yo dudaba sobre lo que pasaba, y él se consternó al respecto, pero justo en ese momento yo estaba segura de todo, aunque fuera mi amigo, aunque no quisiera involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien más —ya me las arreglaría después para que no surja ningún tipo de incomodidad entre nosotros—. No quería que él se sintiera culpable o preocupado, de manera que alcé mis brazos y rodeé su cuello. Él me respondió el gesto colocando sus manos en mi cintura, y con ello aumentó la intensidad de nuestro beso. Me robaba el aliento y pequeños gemidos, por unos instantes creí que me iba a desmayar por la falta de aire. Supuse que Leon se percató de esto pues dejó mis labios para bajar por mi cuello y marcar un camino de besos sobre mi piel.

Una de sus manos se infiltró por debajo de la blusa de mi pijama, acariciando mi espalda, erizándome, provocando placenteras sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo. Especialmente mi entrepierna.

Con esta reacción me quedó claro hasta dónde quería llegar.

Leon tomó los bordes de la blusa, alzándolos lentamente. Se detuvo un momento, se separó de mí para mirarme fijamente. Sabía qué era lo que quería preguntarme, y también sabía la respuesta que quería darle, pero no fue necesario verbalizar ninguna de las dos, me limite a alzar los brazos y dejar que me quitara la prenda por completo. Tenía cierto nerviosismo, pero era más mi excitación que no me importó pensar que un amigo de hace muchos años me estuviera viendo en brasier por primera vez.

Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y empecé a retirarle su chaqueta de cuero. Él terminó de quitársela y la dejó caer. Debajo tenía una camisa de botones, acerqué mi rostro a sus labios pero no los toqué, desabotoné su prensa lentamente, era algo que me encantaba hacer, le daba un toque muy sensual a la situación. Cuando terminé, creí que estaba viendo una escultura bien tallada: tenía unos seis abdominales perfectos, ni qué decir de sus pectorales. Jamás imaginé que Leon estuviera tan bien de cuerpo, y debí imaginármelo, entrenó para la policía y para el servicio secreto del gobierno. Y afortunadamente, no quedó como mi hermano, él estaba muy bien proporcionado. No pude contenerme las ganas y acaricié su abdomen con las yemas de los dedos, era casi un placer comparable con el del orgasmo el sólo hecho de tocarlo. Había estado con otros hombres atractivos, pero no tan bien formados como él.

—Wow…—fue todo lo que atiné a decir. Noté que Leon sonrió casi con arrogancia.

Parecía que le había subido un poco el ego.

Sentí su mano acariciarme la nuca, y luego tomar la liga que sujetaba mi cabello en una cola, la retiró para soltar mi cabellera. Hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que me veía bien con el cabello suelto.

Me atrajo hacía sí y me volvió a besar, sujetándome la nuca con una de sus manos, y la otra me sostenía por la espalda. Pronto sentí que sus dedos intentaban desabrocharme la parte superior de mi lencería. Lo logró, y con ambas manos me retiró los tirantes hasta que la prenda cayó para amontonarse con las otras que estaban ahí.

Me sentía expuesta, ya no era posible dar marcha atrás —que no pensara hacerlo, en realidad—. La excitación en mis senos era evidente. Leon se separó de mí para mirarme, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, era como si estuviera viendo algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho.

Admito que eso también me subió el ego.

—Eres hermosa —me dijo con un hilo de voz, como si le faltara el aire.

Mi ego se infló todavía más, si es que eso podía ser posible,

Tomé el cuello de su camisa y tiré de ella hacia abajo. León sacó sus brazos de las mangas y la prenda se unió a las demás en el suelo.

Dios, ¡qué hombros! Todo su torso parecía una escultura tallada a detalle. Me reproché todavía más por no haberme interesado en él antes, pero como bien decía una de las cuatro leyes espirituales de la India: en cualquier momento que comience, es el momento correcto. Y creía que así era, lo tenía frente a mí, semidesnudo, a punto de conocernos en nuestra faceta de hombre y mujer, justo en el momento en que más vulnerable me sentía, cuando más derrotada me sentía por no haber cumplido con lo que debía, cuando no sabía qué decisión tomar, cuando la cabeza me iba a estallar de tanto rumiar pensamientos intrusivos. Justo en ese momento, él estaba ahí, para ayudarme, para hacerme sentir deseada a pesar de mis errores como rescatadora. A pesar de mis errores como mujer.

No, no pudo haber sido en otro momento sino en éste.

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, para sentir lo fuertes que eran. Su piel estaba pegada al músculo. ¿Cuánto tiempo le habrá dedicado a entrenar? Debió haber sido una gran cantidad como para quedar así.

—Sube a la cama —me pidió, todavía permanecíamos sentados en el borde del colchón. Me eché para tras y subí las piernas, luego me recosté, dejando que viera mi parcial desnudez en todo su esplendor.

De inmediato, se colocó encima de mí, con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, apoyándose sobre sus manos. Nuestros pechos desnudos todavía no se tocaban, y yo ansiaba porque ya lo hicieran.

León me miró de arriba abajo, extasiado. Dio un profundo respiro y arremetió contra mis labios.

—Ah…—gemí, pues al sentir que finalmente su piel tocaba la mía me provocó una sacudida que llegó hasta mi intimidad.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, no quería que se separara de mí, quería sentirlo más, ese cuerpo perfecto suyo encajaba muy bien con el mío. Recorrí su espalda con una de mis manos, percibí una línea bien marcada en medio. Mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo, y no me detuve cuando llegué hasta su zona lumbar, fui más allá al introducir mi mano debajo de su ropa interior y tocar uno de sus fuertes glúteos.

_Tendría que ser muy tonta para no querer que este dios griego me poseyera ahora mismo._

Leon dio una ligera embestida, y nuestros sexos se rozaron sobre nuestra ropa. Sólo entonces noté lo duro que estaba él. No me aguanté las ganas de corroborarlo con mi tacto, de modo que mi otra mano fue directamente hasta su entrepierna y le di un ligero apretón.

—Hmm—murmuró contra mis labios. Esperaba no haberlo hecho tan fuerte, pero supuse que le gustó el gesto.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos para marcar un camino de besos por mi cuello hasta el centro de mi pecho, giró su rostro y aprisionó mi seno con su boca, mientras que con su mano me masajeaba el otro.

Creía que iba a enloquecer. Aunque tal vez eso funcionaría para lo que hacíamos.

Leon regresó a mis labios y yo lo recibí más ansiosa que antes. Jamás había dado un beso estilo francés tan profundamente como lo hacía con él.

Sentí sus manos bajar hasta tomar el borde del pantalón de mi pijama. Lo bajó, con todo y bragas, hasta quitármelo de encima. Lo hice a un lado con un movimiento de mis pies. Estaba totalmente desnuda y a su merced, sólo faltaba una cosa.

Mis manos hicieron su trabajo al desabrochar y retirar su cinturón. Desabotoné, abrí la cremallera de su pantalón e hice lo mismo que él hizo conmigo: tomé los bordes de su prenda y la bajé con todo y su ropa interior, los suficiente como para que liberara su creciente erección. Quise mirarlo, conocerlo tal cual como él me estaba conociendo, pero no pude apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Veía un genuino y ardiente deseo en ellos, un sentimiento que no había visto desde hace algún tiempo. De esas expresiones que denotan la emoción y el gusto de estar en donde estabas y con quien estabas.

Tan hipnotizada estaba por su mirada que apenas me di cuenta que mi intimidad se expandía ampliamente. Me estaba penetrando.

—Leon…—gemí su nombre cuando entró por completo.

Levanté ligeramente las rodillas para facilitarle el acceso, y cuando mi cuerpo se ajustó a él, comenzaron los movimientos de caderas entre nosotros. Lentas y profundas embestidas que me arrancaban suspiros, algunos eran ahogados por los besos que Leon me daba entre cada movimiento. Entrelazó su mano con una de las mías y la colocó encima de mi cabeza, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—Oh,Claire —me dijo al oído, mientras la velocidad de sus movimientos aumentaba.

La mano que tenía libre se aferró a su espalda, y cuando lo sentí tocar el fondo. La deslicé hasta su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí, como intentando decirle que no parara. Al mismo tiempo, trataba de que no saliera tanto de mí, alzar mis caderas mientras estaba adentro me provocaba un placer enorme.

Probablemente termine adolorida, pues estuve inmóvil más de un mes, pero eso qué importaba cuando estaba teniendo uno de los encuentros sexuales más excitantes que hubiese tenido jamás.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna, la señal de que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de éxtasis.

—Vamos…Leon —lo incité a que embistiera con más rapidez.

Entendió mi mensaje. Movía las caderas tal cual animal salvaje en época de apareamiento.

Mi cosquilleo se convirtió en un fuerte espasmo que me hizo gritar —en el oído de Leon, no quería que me escuchara alguna persona allá afuera— que inició en el punto donde nuestros cuerpos se conectaban, se extendió hasta mis piernas y vientre, dejándome en un estado de relajación tal, que sólo tenía una de mis piernas alzadas por Leon la sostenía por debajo de la rodilla —ya había dejado caer mi mano a un lado de mi cuerpo—.

—¡AH! — me gritó Leon al oído, justo cuando lo sentí sacudirse dentro de mí.

Había terminado con un fuerte orgasmo igual que yo, y de paso llenándome de su esencia.

Me besó la mejilla y dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí. Sólo pude soltar un bufido como queja, pues no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo a un lado.

Simplemente cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación de nuestros cuerpos agitados después de un asombroso momento de pasión.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Leon, debajo de las sábanas, estábamos desnudos.

Después de la primera vez, nos quedamos tendidos sobre la cama, sin decir nada. Él sólo me acariciaba la cabeza, yo le hacía lo mismo en el brazo. Quise romper el silencio, pero no sabía cómo. ¿Qué podía decir? La pena que dejé a un lado mientras lo hacíamos volvió de golpe a mí, la frase "te acabas de acostar con un amigo al que conoces desde hace mucho tiempo" me retumbó en la cabeza. ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que deberíamos actuar? ¿Afectaría esto la relación de aliados que hemos tenido hasta ahora? Deseaba que no, perder a alguien como él en esta guerra contra el bioterrorismo sería una pérdida ostentosa.

Justo cuando quería pronunciar su nombre, escuché que se desabotonaba y abría la cremallera de su pantalón. Me levanté ligeramente para ver qué pretendía hacer, noté que se quitó por completo dicha prenda, bajándosela con todo y ropa interior.

Mis ojos veían por primera vez su miembro erecto en todo su esplendor. Entendí por qué sentí tanta expansión cuando entró en mí.

_Una herramienta muy gruesa._

Pensé, y casi inmediatamente me sacudí la cabeza.

"_Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo?"_ le había preguntado entrecortadamente, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

"_Sólo quiero sentirte otra vez, pero con todo mi cuerpo, sin excepción" _me contestó, y acto seguido capturó mis labios con los suyos. Me sentí indefensa ante él, tenía una facilidad para hacerme dejar la pena a un lado, y borrar cualquier pensamiento intrusivo de mi cabeza. Tal vez, si tuviera sexo con él más seguido, no tendría tantas preocupaciones.

Lo diferente de esa segunda vez fue que Leon me puso encima de él, tomándome de la cintura e indicándome cómo debía moverme. Tuve una sensación de placer no sólo sexual, si no de poder, al verlo debajo de mí, a mi merced, dejándolo sin aire, hasta que explotó dentro de mí. Y yo lo acompañé en el éxtasis.

Fue así como terminamos en la posición en la estábamos, escuchando nuestras respiraciones mientras nos hacíamos caricias uno al otro. No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezamos, suponía que no mucho, y menos con la segunda vez, pues fue algo rápida, pero intensa. No sólo me despojaba de mis preocupaciones, sino también de la noción del tiempo.

Algo cálido escurrió entre mis piernas.

_Y también me hace olvidar tomar precauciones. Mierda, Leon._

—¿Nunca usas protección cuando te acuestas con mujeres? —le pregunté sarcásticamente, en el fondo estaba algo molesta de que se le haya olvidado ese detalle.

Lo escuché reírse por lo bajo.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa. De verdad —juró.

—Claro —.

—No miento. No me esperaba esto, de haberlo hecho sí habría traído preservativos. ¿O acaso tú sí sabías que esto iba a pasar? —preguntó, girando su cabeza para verme.

Le devolví la mirada.

En eso tenía razón. No podía culparlo, se supone que íbamos a discutir qué hacer después de enterarnos de la decisión del gobierno, como amigos y aliados que éramos, no a tener relaciones en la cama del hospital como dos amantes sedientos de pasión.

—No, tampoco imaginé que pasaría —respondí.

—Y si te soy sincero, llevo casi dos meses sin hacer nada. Me dejé llevar por la emoción —comentó.

¿Qué? ¿Un hombre como Leon lleva dos meses de abstinencia? No le deberían faltar candidatas que aspiran a ser su chica, aunque sea por una noche.

Aunque tal vez…

—¿Fue porque estabas cuidándome mientras estaba inconsciente? —me asaltó la duda.

—Habría sido algo inmoral y hasta poco ético que me fuera a echar polvos con mujeres desconocidas para luego volver aquí y vigilarte. Estar aquí también es parte de mi trabajo —dijo.

Genial, ya me sentía un poco mal por eso. Mi condición no tenía por qué interferir con su vida. Aun así, decidió pausarlo para estar al pendiente de mí.

—Perdón por eso —me disculpé.

—Descuida. Lo hice porque quise. Además, al final tuve mi recompensa —sonrió con picardía, como si estuviera jactándose de lo que acaba de suceder.

—No sé cuándo fue la última vez que tuve mi período —le dije, dándole a entender que seguía preocupada por nuestra falta de sentido común.

—Le preguntaremos al personal que estuvo a tu cargo. Si hay riesgo, te conseguiré una pastilla luego —lo dijo como si nada.

Odiaba la pastilla del día siguiente. Sólo una vez tuve que recurrir a ese método y la explosión de hormonas que me sacudió fue brutal. Tuve que pedir un día en el trabajo porque los mareos y las náuseas me noquearon tal cual boxeador profesional.

—¿No te gusta la idea de tener un hijo de un hombre tan atractivo como yo? — preguntó con si habitual sarcasmo.

Le di una palmada en el brazo, y él sólo soltó una risita.

—No es que no quiera ser madre, ni que mi hijo sea hermoso. Es que no quiero estar embarazada mientras experimentan conmigo. Ve tú a saber si el virus que llevo dentro cause malformaciones. Dudo que un hombre tan atractivo quiera tener un hijo tan monstruoso —le contesté con el mismo nivel de sarcasmo que él uso.

—Tienes algo de razón en eso —me besó la frente —. Tranquila, apenas sepamos si hay riesgo, te conseguiré una píldora. Creo que prefieres tener los síntomas pre-menstruales de un jalón, a tener un hijo monstruoso, ¿o no? —preguntó.

Todavía me faltaba para llegar a su nivel de sarcasmo.

Sonreí.

—De todas formas, fue arriesgado. Ni siquiera cerraste la puerta con seguro —observé.

—Siempre tocan antes de entrar. Tampoco es que tu hermano Chris fuera a entrar repentinamente —comentó.

Escuchar el nombre de mi hermano me trajo súbitamente de vuelta a la realidad. Por muy cómoda que me sintiera en los brazos de Leon, todavía había trabajo que hacer.

—¡Chris! —Me levanté de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Leon, incorporándose también.

—Todavía tenemos que decirle lo que ha sucedido hoy —le dije mientras me volvía para verlo. Noté que levantó una ceja —. Excepto esto, claro —le aclaré, aunque estuvo demás —. Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos a encontrar una solución para lo de TerraSave.

—¿Quieres que lo llame? —me preguntó, y asentí —. Pues, mejor vestirnos antes. No creo que le haga gracia vernos así —se sentó en el borde de la cama para agacharse y recoger nuestras prendas. Me dio las mías, me puse de pie y me caminé hasta quedar frente a la gran ventada de la habitación. Daba igual si Leon quería verme mientras me vestía.

Los nervios volvieron a mí, me vestí tan pronto como pude. Algo tenía que hacer para que la situación entre nosotros no se volviera incómoda después de esto.

_Leon no parece para nada incomodado por esto._

Aunque no lo estuviera, tendría que asegurarme que al menos yo no me sentiría incómoda estando cerca de él. Éramos amigos de verdad, de esos que están con uno en las buenas y en las malas, no amigos con derechos ni nada por el estilo.

—Leon, sobre lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros…—comencé, pero no quise girar para verlo. Sólo escuchaba que se subía sus pantalones.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hicimos el amor en la cama de un hospital? —el sarcasmo le volvía a rebosar de la boca.

—Bueno, suena demasiado romántico con esas palabras —le contesté.

—Entonces, ¿te refieres a que acabamos de coger compulsivamente? —.

—Vale, eso suena muy frío — tampoco me gustaba la idea de que yo sólo haya sido un quita-ganas —.Me refiero al hecho de que…tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

—Eso suena muy científico —dijo.

—¡Déjame terminar, carajo! —le espeté, cruzándome de brazos y dando un pisotón al suelo. Cuando no obtuve más respuesta, continué —.Lo que quería decir es si pudiéramos actuar como si…—decir "nada hubiera pasado" habría sido una ridiculez hasta para mí—, como si esto hubiera sido algo casual —dije al fin.

El silenció cubrió la habitación por completo. Comencé a asustarme, ¿se habrá enojado por esto?

Escuché sus pasos que se acercaban, el corazón me latió muy rápido. Sentí su presencia detrás de mí, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Y su respuesta a mi pregunta no verbalizada fue rodearme la cintura con sus brazos. Me abrazó con fuerza, pude sentir que todavía tenía el torso desnudo, a pesar de que yo ya tenía la blusa del pijama, sentí la dureza de su pecho.

—¿Por casual te refieres a sólo una vez? ¿O a que pueden ser las veces que queramos? — me preguntó en susurro.

—Quiero…decir que… —me estaba costando trabajo concentrarme en lo que decía —. Somos amigos, Leon, desde hace mucho tiempo. Amigos como nosotros no hacen estas cosas —dije, muy poco convencida de mis propias palabras.

—No somos amigos normales, Claire. Nunca lo hemos sido. Esos amigos de los que hablas se conocen en la escuela, en las fiestas, en las reuniones. Nuestro encuentro nada tuvo que ver con eso, y desde entonces nos hemos visto bajo las mismas circunstancias.

Debía admitir que algo de razón tenía. ¿Sería posible que nuestro encuentro sexual no nos afecte de la misma manera que otro par de amigos "normales? Podría intentar descubrirlo, pero seguía con miedo. La última vez que intenté algo con un "amigo" de varios años, éste resultó ser un tipo doble cara que sólo me usó para sus planes.

_Leon no es Neil, Claire. _

—Además —su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos —, me será muy difícil no desear que se repita, teniéndote tan cerca de mí, en Washington — agachó la cabeza para respirar por encima de mi hombro. Me hizo cosquillas —.Sabes que ahora tengo acceso inmediato a las instalaciones donde te quedarás, podríamos hacer que tu estancia sea más divertida y menos estresante.

—¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa? —pregunté con nervios.

—Llámalo como quieras, lo cierto es que después de hoy, ya no podré verte igual que antes, Claire. Quiero seguir conociéndote como mujer, y estoy seguro que también quieres conocerme más. Yo estaré encantado de mostrarte lo que quieras sobre mí.

Me tomó por los codos y me giró para que estuviéramos cara a cara. Todavía no me atrevía a mirarlo. Leon lo notó y me tomó del mentón, alzándolo para que hiciera justo lo que estaba evitando hacer.

Vi mucha determinación en sus ojos, como si se hubiera aferrado a una idea de la que no había manera de hacerlo desistir.

Me cautivaron.

Leon agachó la cabeza para darme un fugaz beso.

—Te prometo que si algo cambia entre nosotros, será para bien. Seguiremos siendo aliados en esta lucha contra el bioterrorismo, no te dejaré sola en esa cuestión. Jamás.

Me dio otro rápido beso y con ello tuve la seguridad de que decía la verdad. La única manera en que pudiera perder a Leon, sería sólo si alguien lo borrara del mapa.

Y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

—Piénsalo —me susurró antes de besarme la frente y alejarse de mí.

Vi cómo terminaba de ponerse su camisa y su chaqueta de cuero. Luego, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes se detuvo para echarme un último vistazo.

—Le diré al personal que venga, para que le preguntes sobre tu último período. Yo llamaré a Chris y le explicaré todo. Regreso en un rato —dicho esto giró la perilla de la puerta para abandonar la habitación.

Solté un largo suspiro, como si me hubiera estado aguantando la respiración. Pasé mis dedos por mis labios, donde antes habían estado los de Leon.

Sonreí.

En realidad, no tenía nada qué pensar. Ya tenía mi respuesta clara.

Al fin y al cabo, la propuesta de ser amante de Leon no implicaba necesariamente algo sentimental.

Ahora se me hacía larga la espera para ir a Washington.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Resucité de entre los muertos! xD**

**Una enorme disculpa por tremenda tardanza, pero desde inicios de mayo estoy estudiando una maestría online, por lo que todas las semanas estoy viendo videos y haciendo tareas de tres materias. Aunado a eso, todavía estoy tomando un diplomado de neuropsicología en línea, por lo que también debo ver videos y hacer tareas en la semana. Estoy haciendo también un manuscrito que me gustaría publicar, por lo que también le estoy dedicando tiempo a eso. Entonces me canso de estar abriendo el Word, y para cuando termino ya ni quiero escribir nada más xD. La buena noticia es que termina en julio el diplomado y tendré un poquito más de espacio. Aunque también quiero dedicarle algo de espacio a mi proyecto de Youtube. Sí gente, quiero hacer un canal, ¿estarían dispuestos a apoyarme? Se llama AyaNatsuTV jejeje**

**Y otra disculpa si este capítulo no es continuación, pero desde hace rato quería escribir este Spin Off, que es un tipo What If? , esta escena sí que la había pensado poner, evidentemente habría cambiado el rumbo de la historia. Al final, decidí quedarme con mi idea original, si plasmaba esto como canon, iba a terminar siendo la historia de amigos con derechos que terminan enamorándose o algo así, y no quería caer en los clichés. Además, Leon no le habría propuesto a Claire ir a vivir con él (todavía xD), habría pensado que sería mucho para ella. **

**¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Habría sido mejor tomar este rumbo? ¿O prefieren saber qué tengo en mente para estos dos? Jejeje.**

**Por otro lado, ha sido anunciado el RE7 y han mostrado un demo, y…no sé qué pensar. Por donde lo vea, el demo es un Silent Hills PT, pero de acuerdo a los productores, no será el juego en sí, sino sólo una demostración que aparece al inicio, o algo así entendí. Sin embargo, también dijeron que esta es una tercera etapa en el universo RE, siendo de 1-3 las primeras con cámara fija, del 4-6 con cámara sobre el hombro, y a partir de 7 será una nueva, continuando la historia canon. Dicen que RE puede funcionar como juego en primera persona. Puede ser, pero A MÍ NO ME GUSTA LOS JUEGOS EN PRIMERA PERSONA, llámenme voyerista no erótica, pero disfruto de ver a los personajes mientras juego, porque, ¿cuál es el punto de diseñar a un personaje si no lo vas a ver el 90% del juego? Creo que esta generación de RE ya no será para mí, aunque regrese al horror. A menos que Capcom salga con una trolleada y sí se pueda ver al personaje.**

**En fin.**

**Es posible que me vuelva a tardar, al menos esperar a librarme del diplomado y abrir más espacio para escribir los capítulos.**

**Ya saben que si les gusta la historia, le den follow y favoritos, pero sobre todo, dejen un review, eso me ayuda para continuar. Compartan también esta historia con otros Cleon, ¡que todavía falta la presentación del RE2 remake! Los Cleon debemos estar unidos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Una Mosca En La Pared

**Una Mosca En La Pared**

**Claire Redfield**

**Washington D.C.**

Salimos temprano del Aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York, y llegamos igualmente temprano a la capital del país. El viaje en avión de una ciudad a otra tan sólo duraba una hora, más tiempo se hacía en documentar equipaje y esperar para abordar. Afortunadamente, en el aeropuerto de Washington no demoramos demasiado, recogimos nuestras maletas y unos agentes del gobierno nos esperaban ya para trasladarnos a dónde teníamos que ir. Pensé que iríamos a casa de Leon, para que pudiera asentarme de una vez, pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que en realidad íbamos directo a La Casa Blanca.

"_Los agentes pasarán a mi departamento a dejar nuestras cosas. Tú y yo tenemos que ir a La Casa Blanca, algo importante nos espera ahí en estos momentos"._

Y resultó que ese "algo importante" era nada más y nada menos que un desayuno presidencial servido en El Cuarto Rojo del inmueble.

Antes de partir, Leon me había pedido que no desayunara demasiado, si acaso sólo un bocadillo ligero. Cuando le pregunté por qué, sólo me dijo que llegando a la capital podíamos desayunar mejor, pues sólo nos llevaría una hora llegar ahí. Acepté sin siquiera imaginar que aquello era su versión de "desayunar mejor".

Apenas entramos al susodicho cuarto, el presidente estaba ahí.

—Bienvenida, señorita Redfield— abrió los brazos como si fuera abrazar a alguien, luego los dejó caer—. Me alegra mucho tenerla ya con nosotros, pues desde hoy forma parte de nuestro equipo de agentes en entrenamiento de la D.S.O. —dijo.

—Pues…gracias por la bienvenida señor presidente —me rasqué el cuello, no entendía por qué tanta fiesta sólo por llegar a Washington y estar bajo custodia del gobierno, a Sherry la trataron como un número más en la lista. ¿Acaso la celebración era parte de las modificaciones del contrato?

—Por favor, vengan a tomar asiento. Deben tener hambre — dijo, jalando una de las lujosas sillas del comedor hacia atrás e indicándome que me sentara ahí.

No entendía tanta formalidad.

Miré a Leon con expresión dubitativa cuando se sentó frente a mí, y éste me respondió con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Su gesto hizo arder mis mejillas.

Recordé que el día anterior cuando almorzamos juntos, también me hizo ese gesto. De hecho, desde ayer que a este hombre le dio por tener gestos conmigo que no había tenido anteriormente —o si los tuvo, no fueron tan evidentes como ahora —. Mientras caminábamos, colocaba brevemente su mano en mi espalda baja como para guiarme; al entrar al local, abrió la puerta la sostuvo para que yo pasara primero; me acercó la silla para que me sentara, incluso quiso pagar la cuenta cuando terminamos, pero ahí sí insistí en que me dejara dar mi parte del total. Él decía que por haberme invitado él debía hacerse cargo, pero yo le recordé que había sido yo quien le pidió que me trajera, de modo que terminó aceptando dividir la cuenta.

Cuando estaba internada en el hospital, era entendible el que tuviera tantas atenciones para conmigo, pero ahora se me hacía raro, ya que ni en los días posteriores a mi alta del nosocomio se había comportado tan atento. Comenzaba a pensar que se debía a que iba a ser su huésped por algún tiempo, y que era mejor tratarme lo mejor que pudiera durante todo los estudios que me fueran a realizar.

Ésa era la explicación más segura, porque también pudiera ser que él…

—Quiero aprovechar que ya está usted aquí para que firmemos los acuerdos en relación a su caso, señorita Redfield—.

La voz del presidente me sacó de mis pensamientos, vi que colocaba frente a mí una carpeta de cuero negro, muy similar a la que había llevado aquella vez cuando me visitó. Junto a ella dejó un bolígrafo que parecía ser de eso que costaban 300 dólares.

—Ya se han hecho las modificaciones necesarias, sería de gran ayuda si pudiera leerlo mientras les traen el desayuno, de este modo nuestro buen amigo Leon podrá entregármelo cuando terminen. Estaré en mi oficina esperando, este desayuno es para dos personas, así que salgo sobrando aquí. Ojalá lo disfrute señorita Claire —.

—Claro…no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de desayunar en el cuarto rojo de la Casa Blanca —contesté.

El presidente me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, se despidió de Leon y se retiró de la habitación.

—Aprovecha para leer los puntos del acuerdo, pronto traerán el desayuno — me dijo Leon mientras me acercaba más la carpeta.

Asentí y tomé la carpeta para abrirla y leer lo que estaba escrito en los documentos.

A primera vista me di cuenta que de verdad tenía muchas más libertades que las que Sherry tuvo. Según lo que leía en mis manos, las pruebas en mi persona se llevarían a cabo sólo tres días a la semana, en un tiempo de no más de ocho horas, y de estar indispuesta por enfermedad o por efectos secundarios provocados por la experimentación, se suspenderían los estudios hasta que me recuperara completamente. Las otras cláusulas especificaban que debían mantenerme informada de los resultados obtenidos de todas las pruebas que se me hicieran, y que la investigación terminaría únicamente cuando el equipo especializado considerara que ya se han alcanzado los objetivos de la misma. También mencionaba el acuerdo que durante todo ese tiempo yo tendría acceso a cualquier instalación a la que solicitara entrar, así como a información correspondiente al caso de mi interés —seguramente se refería al del ataque a TerraSave y a la búsqueda de la misteriosa isla —.

_La participante estará en todo momento en custodia del agente Leon Scott Kennedy de la División de Operaciones de Seguridad, en su domicilio particular._

No supe por qué al leer ese punto mi corazón latió con más fuerza. No era como si Leon fuera estarme observando todo el tiempo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parecen? —me preguntó Leon.

—Definitivamente es mucho más flexible que el caso de Sherry. Supongo que no tendré problemas para ajustarme al contrato — dije mientras tomaba el bolígrafo, lo destapaba y dibujaba mi rúbrica sobre la línea que estaba encima de mi nombre —Listo. Ahora estoy oficialmente en custodia del gobierno — sonreí sarcásticamente.

—Y mía —Leon me devolvió la sonrisa.

Tragué saliva.

—Sólo falta que firmes tu ingreso al programa de entrenamiento para la D.S.O. y podremos comenzar con todo. Lo haremos después de visitar las instalaciones donde te harán los estudios para conocer todo el procedimiento. Eso será después de que conozcas los humildes aposentos donde te hospedarás —dijo.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿por qué tanta fiesta por la primera comida del día? Bien podríamos haberlo hecho en cualquier lado, pero, ¿La Casa Blanca? —arqueé una ceja, él sólo se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté cómo fue que terminé involucrado en la guerra civil de la República Eslava Oriental? — preguntó.

—Interrumpieron tus vacaciones y te llevaron a la fuerza, ¿no? —contesté, me daba gracia de sólo recordarlo.

—Exacto. Y lo hicieron justo antes de que yo desayunara. Me lo debían. Adam me prometió que me daría un desayuno presidencial cuando yo lo requiriera, simplemente le tomé la palabra. Y como tuviste que venir a Washington por "trabajo", pensé que sería agradable si también te invitaba.

—¿Agradable para ti o para mí? —le pregunté en broma.

—Para los dos, claro—me contestó sonriendo.

El corazón me dio un ligero vuelco. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Leon que de pronto le dio por hacer y decir cosas más amables y lindas de lo normal?

Si estaba haciéndose el gracioso, pues…

—¿Y lo está siendo para ti? —quise saber, colocando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinando la cabeza un poco, como queriendo escuchar de cerca su respuesta.

Me miró fijamente unos segundos antes de imitar mi postura.

—Más de lo que imaginas— susurró—. Aunque lo sería mucho más si me dices que también es agradable para ti.

Tardé unos segundos en procesar mi propia respuesta. Su actitud me ponía algo nerviosa. Abrí la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento escuché una campanilla sonar. Giré la cabeza hacia la entrada del cuarto —de ahí provenía—, y vi a los mayordomos y doncellas empujar un carrito que tenía varios platillos encima.

La servidumbre colocó los cubiertos en posición, seguido de los platillos que habían preparado para la ocasión. Era un buffet tipo "todo lo que usted pueda comer": hotcakes, tocino, frutas, waffles, omelette, salchichas, jugo y café. Todo olía espectacular, la combinación de los aromas dulce y salado era maravillosa.

Justo ahí me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

—Alégrate, esto está siendo sumamente agradable para mí — contesté finalmente, acercándome un plato vacío para llenarlo con un poco de todo lo que estaba frente a mí.

—Disfruta la comida, que hoy tendremos un largo día —me dijo.

Con más razón tenía que comer todo lo que me entrara en el estómago.

Además, todavía necesitaba recuperar mi peso normal.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Leon S. Kennedy**

—Y esta es la habitación que ocuparás —dije.

Abrí la puerta y frente a nosotros apareció una gran cama matrimonial, arreglada con sábanas blancas, iluminadas por el sol que entraba por las grandes ventanas que estaban a la derecha.

Traje a Claire a mi departamento utilizando el transporte público, para que aprendiera a moverse por sí misma cuando lo necesitara, pues el hecho de que esté en mi custodia no quiere decir que deba vigilar cada paso que da. Aunque a decir verdad, no había podido quitarle la mirada desde que me di cuenta que ella me gustaba, ese cambió de apariencia con su nuevo corte me apantalló tanto que no tuve otra opción más que aceptar que estoy interesado en ella como hombre. Apenas llevo un día con este nuevo sentimiento y le he prestado más atención a esta mujer de la que le había prestado en todos estos años de conocernos: sus gestos —adoraba su sonrisa—, sus movimientos al caminar —¡vaya trasero que tiene!—, la forma de su cuerpo, el tamaño de su pecho —no le pide nada a ninguna mujer con la que he estado—, sus labios…esa boca que ahora ansío conquistar con la mía. Ya comencé mi camino a dicha meta, desde el mismo instante en que descubrí mis sentimientos por ella. Lo interesante de todo aquello es que para nada sentía que estaba forzándome a actuar así, todo me salía de una forma tan natural que hasta yo mismo quedé sorprendido, incluso los coqueteos son espontáneos.

Lo más reforzante de todo era ver que podía ponerla un poco nerviosa, y que además ella me respondía haciendo algo similar, aunque fuera por broma —como hoy en el desayuno—. Me parecía que Claire seguía decepcionada en el ámbito sentimental, sus reacciones al hablar de Neil Fisher decían mucho, pero estaba seguro que esto podía llegar a donde yo quería, sólo tenía que seguir acercándome a ella, hasta que estuviera segura de que puede dar un paso más conmigo.

_Y que ese paso nos lleve a amarnos en esa cama…_

—Vaya, tiene todo lo que una visita pueda requerir: cama, peinador, clóset, baño con regadera, y una despampanante vista a la ciudad. Te tomas en serio a tus invitados —dijo mientras se acercaba a las ventanas a admirar el paisaje urbano.

—Por supuesto, y más a ti —la vi girar su cabeza con rapidez, una expresión de asombro dibujada en su rostro. Me encantaban sus reacciones —. Ya sabes, no vienes sólo de visita, si vas a estar viviendo aquí un tiempo al menos debe parecerte una casa decente —sonreí.

—Claro…no iba a esperar menos de un agente del gobierno de los Estados Unidos —me guiñó el ojo. Me dio un vuelco el corazón —. Bueno, si no te molesta, me gustaría darme un baño. Si dices que tendremos un largo día quiero, al menos, sentirme fresca para ello.

—Suena bien. Creo que te acompañaré —tan pronto lo dije quise que las palabras regresaran a mi boca.

_No te pases con tus coqueteos, Leon. La puedes espantar._

Claire me miró frunciendo el entrecejo. A paso lento se acercó a mí, y comencé a asustarme, temía que haber rebasado el tope de mis insinuaciones por un día.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, me miró levantando una ceja. Luego sonrío.

— ¿Sabes? No me parece mala idea, Leon —susurró.

Carajo. ¿Ya se dio cuenta? ¿Eso significa que me responde?

— Espero que disfrutes tu ducha en el baño de tu habitación —me dijo mientras me daba una palmada en el hombro—. Ahora, si no es molestia, me gustaría un poco de privacidad.

Un sentimiento de ligera decepción me invadió. Aunque debía admitir que me la jugó bien.

_Nada mal, Claire._

—Vale, te esperaré en la sala para irnos cuando termines — me di la vuelta y salí.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, algo pasó volando rápidamente frente a mis ojos. Al mirar más atentamente me di cuenta de que era una mosca.

_¡Qué molestas son!_

La vi posarse en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Claire. Me quité la chaqueta, pretendía deshacerme del insecto con un golpe con la manga de mi prenda, cuando de pronto escuché el sonido del agua caer de la regadera desde el otro lado de esa puerta.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a la mosca en la pared.

Si yo fuera ese insecto que se escabulle por toda la casa, podría entrar al cuarto de Claire cuando yo quisiera, sigilosamente, sin que me note. Podría posarme en la pared, y ver cuando se desnuda para entrar en la ducha. Cuando sale mojada de pies a cabeza, cubierta sólo por una toalla. Cuando se pones sus prendas íntimas. Cuando se preparara para dormir y entrar en la cama. Yo estaría ahí observándola hundirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Piensas igual que un acosador._

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos. No es que no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero lograrlo por la vía honesta, si empezaba a actuar tal como me imaginaba, definitivamente no sólo ella me temería, hasta podría romper amistad conmigo. Así que era mejor continuar acercándome a ella, en el fondo algo me decía que ella iba a responder tarde o temprano.

Azoté la manga de mi chaqueta justo donde la mosca posada. La vi cae inerte al suelo.

_Admito que sí me gustaría ser una mosca en la pared de ese baño ahora mismo._

Fue entonces que me di cuenta del enorme bulto que tenía entre las piernas.

_Parece que sí me hace falta un baño para "relajarme"._

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la larga ausencia, pero como sabrán (para los que leyeron la nota antes de que la quitara) no sólo la escuela y la maestría me mantuvieron ocupada (el diplomado lo terminé, con un promedio de 94 sobre 100 *u*), sino que el desastroso final de Bleach me decepcionó tanto que dicha decepción se generalizó a otras partes de mi vida. Entre ellas, el fanfic. Comencé a cuestionarme qué sentido tiene escribir cosas sobre algo que no va a pasar, que quienes están detrás de la historia les puede valer una mierda la coherencia y hacer de su creación un suicidio. Ni siquiera toqué el manuscrito en el que estaba trabajando, y dejé de subir gameplays a mi canal de YouTube. Aunque luego volví y salí en pantalla dando mi opinión de lo que me estaba haciendo sentir mal, tiene más de 800 visitas xD, también hice un video sobre mi ritual para dejar atrás esa historia cofcofrecogímierdademiperroconlashojasdelfinalcofcof. **

**Supongo que algunos fans de RE, también fueron fans de Bleach, y tal vez uno que otro sí esté de acuerdo con el final. Sólo pido que si alguno de mis lectores es de esos fans, por favor no haga comentarios sobre eso en sus reviews. Compartimos el amor por Cleon, pero eso no significa que también lo hagamos por ciertas otras parejas en Bleach y no tenemos porqué obligarnos a hacerlo.**

**En fin, el título de este capítulo lo saqué de una canción de t.A.T.u que se llama Fly On The Wall, y prácticamente habla de lo que pensó Leon al ver a la mosca xD. Desde que la escuché me encantó y pensaba actualizar, pero luego vino mi decepción y bueno, se atrasó todo (además que ahora asocio esa canción con ese fatídico día en que leí los spoilers x_X )**

**Ya no les puedo asegurar que actualice seguido, pero me comprometo a terminar el fic. Ya llevan un año y cacho con mi historia, pueden aguantar más, es como mi manga pero escrito xD. Es un capítulo corto, pero es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes :3**

**Ya saben que si les gusta la historia, denle follow y favoritos, pero sobre todo, dejen un review, eso me anima para continuar.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
